The Moth and the Mystery
by Rosalie McCarty
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if the Cullens where the normal vampires we all knew before Twilight? Ravens and vampires and bats, oh my!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is what would it be like if the Cullen's were like the mythical vampires that everyone knew before Twilight. They are kind of a mix between Dracula vamps, and Vampire Diaries. You don't see much of the myths in the first two chapters, but there is a hint of things. It's different. A lot different from Twilight so don't even compare. **

Bell drove to her new school, in her new car, with her new backpack; in it were her new books. She also had a new phone, a new ipod, a new laptop, a new home and new stepfather. Bella herself however remained the same. Long mahogany hair round brown eyes, a soft circular face. But of course you can't change these things without surgery. Her out-look on life hasn't changed either. She just wanted to live it because the other alternative was dying.

She didn't have a boyfriend. Bell never had a boyfriend; not even a crush. Though she might get lonely sometimes, she never resorted to the male species for support. Guys to here were friends and people to laugh at. She never felt the urge to fall in love with one. Even though her mother did bring her up properly, telling her stories of princesses locked in dungeons and the heroic prince that saved her and they fell in love and lived a happy ever after. Bell loved to listen to those stories growing up... but she thought the whole romantic love thing didn't apply to her. She was no princess. She wasn't that pretty.

Well, that's what she thought. But really she was gorgeous. She had that natural beauty going for her. Fake holly-wood pretty looks gross next to her.

The reason she moved to Tennessee was because her new step-dad wanted to coach little league baseball there in Mt. Juliet.

She had lived in Phoenix with her mother when she met Phil. Her new step-dad. They got married pretty quickly and Bell thought she would have to move to Forks with her real dad because Phil moved around a lot because of his base-ball career, and Bell didn't like traveling that much, and it would be hard seeing as how she was still in tenth grade. Even though Bell was smart it would be hard to transfer so much, or be home by herself.

But Phil got a coaching job in middle Tennessee. The only reason he did that was so Bell's mom, Renee would be at peace and not have to worry about Bell being by herself or struggling in school.

So here she is, driving to her new school. Wilson Central High School. **[And yes this is also a real school... in a real place. hehe... this is fun **Bell pulled off onto the road the school was on. She almost didn't swerve in time and barley ran into the man-made cliff. She had just gotten her license three months ago and had to get a new one since she moved to a different state. Bell was still working on her technique.

There were so many cars in the parking lot she felt like she was going to hyperventilate. _Where on earth I'm I supposed to be going! I probably should find the office..._

She rolled down her window to talk to a lady that was keeping the traffic moving.

"Um... can you point me to the direction of the... um office?" She stuttered.

The lady pointed to the very front of the long building where it was obvious the main entrance was there.

"Oh... ha-ha... should have guessed." Bell smiled. And drove into the little circle that lead to the main entrance. She was used to all the hustle and bustle of a fairly large school.

The breeze way had a door the lead right into the office so you wouldn't have to walk through the crowed hallways. They really were crowded, Bell wondered how she would ever find her new locker... or even get to class on time. _Uh-oh. No one said anything about a dress code._ Bell thought as she looked at all the teens in their solid-colored collard shirts and their kacky or blue jean pants. _Oh, dang._ She looked down at what she was wearing. Light blue skinny jeans and a button down silky floral top. _Huh. I hope I don't get... arrested or... worse. Detention._

Bell walked into the office and came to the long counter that kept the student and the faculty on different sides.

"May I help you?" a petite skinny lady asked from behind the counter. Bell was surprised she didn't have a southern accent or anything. This was the first real person she had talked to down here. Well, there was the guys who helped them move into their new house... but they were Hispanic and weren't very chatty.

"Oh hi, I'm Isabella Swan, and I was told to come to the office." Bell asked unsure.

"Oh... okay. Isabella Swan..." She typed the name in to a computer. "Ah, this is your first day." She smiled... but underneath it she looked like she would rather grimace.

Bell just nodded.

"Well, okay. I'm printing out your schedule. Your father's already taken care of other details, so you don't have to worry about that." There was a whir and Bell watched as a piece of paper was being spit out of a huge printer machine.

"Now seeing as how it's your first day, we'll let it pass that you don't have the dress code. But from now and you have to be uniform." She handed a piece of paper that said all the rules about the clothing I wore. A few sentences were at the top that pretty much covered most of what all the other stuff said.

• all clothing must not have holes, be cut-off, ripped or see-through and must be size appropriate.

• Ornamentation such as sequins, glitter, beads, etc. on all clothing is not allowed.

• Pants must be worn at the waist.

• Sagging/Bagging is not allowed.

• Belts are required for clothing designed for belts in grades 6-12.

Bell looked at the bottom of the page. _Oh phooey. I can't wear my trench coat._ She joked. It was the same rule she had in Phoenix.

Handing Bell the schedule, Sandra, the lady at the desk, looked at the time on the TV monitor.

"You're going to be a couple minutes late to your first class. Hmm, you're probably going to get lost too. Everyone does their first day" Sandra handed me another piece of paper. "Give this to your English teacher, Mrs. Carney she'll understand and won't beat you up for being late." She smiled playing around. But Bella didn't think so and paled more.

"Huh, you know you don't look like you're from Phoenix. Maybe the computer's wrong. You look too pale." She bit her lip, not liking the idea that the computer might have had incorrect information.

"Oh, I am. I just don't tan." Bell grinned. She was kind of proud of it for some reason. "You don't sound like you're from the south. Did you move here?"

"Ha-ha, no. I've lived here all my life. Not every southerner has an accent. You'll find that out pretty quick." She laughed with me and pointed me to the direction of my first class that started three minutes ago.

I quickly ran to my class almost forgetting which hallway to turn at. But I saw big letters saying 'Mrs. Carney's amazing English' written in blue and gold. The schools colors.

_This place really isn't that different from back home. _Bell thought as she opened the fake wooden door, interrupting the class.

"Do you need something?" a tall woman looked from her perch on what looked like a director's chair. _I was thinking that people would have been expecting me? Huh, I guess it's just too hard to keep track of all these kids. That must be why Sandra smiled the way she did when she found out I was new. _

"Um, I'm new here. And this is my first class." It sounded more like a question. Bell looked at the kids sitting down. The chair/tables were all arranged in a disordered fashion. The kids in them looked the same way and looked rather older than herself.

"You don't sound so positive that you're new." Mrs. Carney grinned. The class giggled a little.

So did Bell. She could tell that Mrs. Carney was fun.

Bell handed her the slip that Sandra told her to produce to Mrs. Carney.

"Well, have a seat wherever you like. My name is Mrs. Carney, but you can call me Shannon. We are studying Shakespeare and his general effect on today's literature. You won't mind me asking, but how old are you Isabella?" Shannon was questioning Bell's maturity level and how advanced she was.

"I'm sixteen, but I was in all honor's at my other school. Top of my class actually. And please, call me Bell." Bell smiled just a little, trying not to be to prideful.

The kids in the class seemed to huff when they found out she was smart.

"Great. So what do you know of Shakespeare?" Mrs. Carney asked in a husky voice. Bell just realized that she had a handkerchief over her head like a doo-rag. But it wasn't because Mrs. Shannon was gangster; she was covering up her baldhead from chemo treatment.

"Well, I know that John Smith was actually a much better writer and more famous back in that time. But with the uproar of the era Shakespeare became better known. He also had a fresh start when he left his home town to avoid the plague that was going around." That was only a fraction of what Bell knew.

"Great. You'll be fine. Now class..."

Shannon went on with what was happening before Bell arrived.

"Rosalie, when was the evidence clear of the decline of morals in the fifteen hundreds?" Mrs. Shannon asked a gorgeous looking girl. Her long golden hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders. She wore a light blue colored shirt that would probably be overlooked if anyone else wore it. But Rosalie made it pop. _What is she doing in Tennessee? She should be in Los Angeles modeling or acting or something!_ Bell thought as Rosalie answered the question. Bell had still seen people prettier. But Rosalie didn't look as fake as the others.

Bell found herself still staring at Rosalie and the guy sitting next to Rosalie smiled at Bell like he knew what thoughts were going through her head right now.

The guy was lean but muscular, had blonde hair similar to Rosalie's. _They must me siblings._

A Bell rang and everybody got up quickly and almost ran to the hall.

_Shoot! I missed what was said._

"Excuse me Mrs. Carney." Bell strolled up to her desk. "I'm sorry but I kind of fazed out at the end. What did you say our homework was?" She was such a goody-goody.

Shannon rolled her eyes and bobbed Bell on the head. "Pay attention next time. But I'm glad you asked me all the same. Good showmanship. But you're trying a little to hard." Shannon grinned.

"All you have to do tonight is read pages sixty to sixty-four." She pointed to the book in Bell's hand.

"Oh really? Great. Thanks." She looked at the next class she had. World History. "Um, would you happen to know where Mr. Cheney's class is?"

"Hey, Jasper! Show Bell where her world history class is. Don't you have the same class?" Mrs. Carney called to the blonde haired boy with a caramel tan that was about to leave the room.

"I don't but my, um...Alice does. Sure, I'll show Bell her class." Jasper spoke... now he had somewhat of a southern accent. It sounded old fashion though and more British. But it would do.

"There you are Bell. Now don't mind Mr. Cheney. He is al right of a teacher when you have two aspirin in your pocket." Shannon joked as Jasper motioned for me to follow him.

"She's cool isn't she?" Jasper talked to her after we got out of the room.

"Yeah, I like her."

"But you have to be careful to not get on her bad side or do anything stupid. I've seen many a people have to go to the front of the class and do twenty push-ups."

Bell gulped.

"Don't worry. I can tell she likes you though." Jasper smiled. He had very strange looking teeth. Bell would have liked to look at them longer and found out what it is. "Let me introduce myself." He pulled out a hand in front of herand Bell shook it as he said. "My name is Jasper Hale. That's my sister Rosalie." He pointed to the girl with golden hair in front of us. "And this is Alice." He nodded to a short girl that was bouncing towards us.

"Jazz!" She smiled as she took his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh! -Who's this."? She looked at Bell..

"This is-"

"Bell Swan." Bell held out her hand to shake Alice's.

"Yes, you guys are in the same class together. I was just showing her the way…. Mrs. Carney asked me to show her where it was."

He sounded like he was explaining something Bell didn't get. Alice started laughing.

"Oh, okay. Silly Shannon." Alice shook her head and grabbed my arm pulling me out of the crowded hallway and into world history. "I'll see you at lunch!" She said above the talking that seemed to be reverberated around the whole school.

"Ah Jazz." She said dreamily. Then she turned to look at me. "So! What do you think of school so far!" She asked enthusiastically.

"Confused." I said bluntly.

"Oh, well, it only gets harder."

"No, not that the school work is confusing or anything. I'm just confused with being here and I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. That's all." Bell spoke as Alice walked her over to her seat.

"We can help you learn the ropes. We've only been a here a few years of course... go on sit down." She ordered Bell and she sat down in a desk next to hers.

"Um, who exactly is. 'we'." Bell asked tentavily.

"Oh my family. Rose, Em, Jazz, me and Edward."

"That's a big family... wait, I thought you and Jazz were going out?"

"Oh, we are." Alice smiled.

"Oh..." That didn't seem to answer Bell's questions. "So how long have you guys been dating."

An odd smile touched her lips. "A while." was all she said.

Bell just nodded.

"Well, Jazz and Rose are siblings. Emmett and I are twins. And poor Edward. He's an only child."

This information only made Bell more confused.

"It's kind of funny that Emmett and I are twins. The only thing that looks the same is our hair. You haven't seen him yet. His huge!" She giggled and finally noticed the confused look on Bell's face. "Well, we are all adopted you see. Esme and Dr. Carlisle, our parents, couldn't have children so they adopted all five of us at a young age. Edward was first. Then Rosalie and Em... I mean Jasper... siblings ya know, and then Emmett and I. Let's see. Edward is a freshman. Emmett and I are sophomores, Jazz is a junior and Rosalie is a senior."

"Wow." Was all Bell could muster.

"Ya, so me and Jazz are together and so are Emmett and Rosalie." She took a breath finally.

"What about Edward?"

"Oh... well he's going out with this girl named Jessica."

Bell nodded not really interested anymore. Bell just wanted to understand their family. "You tell that story a lot don't you?"

The time on the clock said nine forty nine. World history started at nine fifty one.

"Not really." Alice stared into space. "Actually, your the only one I've told."

That surprised Bell a little.

"What lunch do you have?" Alice asked Bell.

"Um..." She checked her schedule. "4th, I guess. One fifteen to one forty five?"

"Yup that's forth." Alice smiled. "We have the same lunch time! Great! You can meet everybody then." She was beaming. "I like you." She said more like an observation.

"You've only just met me."

"Yeah, but I think your... cool." An odd grin graced her face. It was mischievous though and for a brief second her eyes held a wicked glint...

Bell couldn't help but smile too. "Thanks. I think your interesting too." She was studying Alice's teeth. They were sort of the same as Jasper's. The canines were unusually large and looked sharp.


	2. Chapter 2

Class started then and when it was over Bell's head was on the desk almost asleep.

"Carney wasn't kidding when she said the thing about the aspirin." Bell mumbled to Alice as they left the class.

Alice just laughed a tinker bell laugh and asked, "So what class do you have next?"

"I have... Algebra two."

Alice's face wore down. "Hmm. none of us have that class. But I'll show it to you anyway."

Bell noticed Alice was pale. Pale like she hadn't been in the sun for very long sort of like Bell.

Algebra II went by dully. Bell hated math and was glad when it was over. She didn't even know the teachers name let alone listen to the lecture about lagorithim functions. Her mind was too busy cataloguing her day's events so far. It was actually strange for her to not listen to a teacher.

The bell rang and when she came out of the room trying to figure out what was just said, she saw Alice skipping through the crowd towards her like no one was in the hallway but her.

"What class do you have now?" She asked me like I never left for and hour and a half.

"I have a study hall now." Bell checked her schedule, which was now battered and wrinkled.

"Oh. Poop. Well, none of us have study hall. Well, except for... Jessica." She seemed to shy from her name.

"What's wrong with Jessica?" Bell asked wondering if she was some sort of bully or prep. Either one of those didn't appeal to her.

"Well, nothing... only that... well, she's going out with my brother. That's what's wrong with her. She's sweet and very talkative and loves shopping, that's good. But... hmpf." She swayed her arms like a little child and shook her head. "Well anyway, do what you want I guess. I'll show you your room... your in tenth grade am I correct?"

"Yup."

"Okay this way."

She led me to a room and before she left she hugged me and skipped away.

"Looks like making friends isn't going to be a problem." Bell muttered to herself as she watched Alice dance away around the corner.

The next hour passed in what seemed like days. Bell tried to tackle her math homework and got it done in about fifty minutes. But doing it was what took so drowsily long. Kids weren't even doing homework. They were just longing around talking. It kind of reminded Bell of detention.

And she also kept getting distracted by a moth that lay on her books and wouldn't leave. It just sat there. If Bell didn't know any better she'd think it was watching her. She finally just left it alone.

When she was done with her math for the day she wanted to look for Jessica. Alice had told her sometime that they were in the same grade. But Bell didn't have the courage to go and ask somebody where Jessica was. Why did she want to anyway? It was just some girl that was dating Edward, a guy she doesn't even know! _I want to because Alice made it sound like something was wrong with her. Or wrong with her dating her brother._

**[Maybe something's wrong with the Cullens... muahahaha...**

Bell did meet this guy named Michael **[Mike** and they talked for the ten minutes that was left.

He was pretty cool. His dad owned a bike store somewhere in Lebanon and he offered to show her around the place sometime.

"Maybe. I'll let you know." Bell smiled as they walked out of study hall.

As they were walking down the hallway, Bell noticed a couple of people staring at her outfit with snobby faces. Obviously jealous that she was wearing normal clothes but too insecure to show it. And then the would see Bell and Michael walking together and scoff.

"Yup." Bell said. "Just like in Arizona." She smiled to herself

"Well, I have gym now." Mike said. "I'll talk to you later. Let me know if you would like me to show you around. Any time would be all right with me. I'll just give you a tour." He had a strange smile that Bell has seen before on guys... but never towards Bell herself.

He walked away.

"Ya, don't do it sweetie. He just wants to... how could I put it nicely... screw with you in the back of his pick-up truck." A deep female sexy voice said to the side of Bell. She recognized the voice. It belonged to Rosalie.

Bell laughed. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I'd rather have a tour of this town... not his balls."

Six voices laughed around her. Bell jumped when so many voices came back.

She stared at all the McCartys, and Hales.

"I don't believe we've met properly." Rosalie reached out her hand gracefully for Bell to shake. "My name is Rosalie Hale."

"Bell. Pleased to meet you."

"This is Emmett." Rosalie nodded to the bulky kid whose hands were around Rosalie's waists. He had black curly hair and blue eyes. And it was odd, he had a baby face... but it was extremely handsome.

_Wow. What's a sophomore doing going out with a senior. And Rosalie at that._ Bell thought.

"Alice and Jazz, which you've meet already. And this is Edward." She gestured to the smallest one there, well, Alice was smaller, but Edward just looked younger. He had bronze/reddish brown hair that looked like he had just been running in the wind. It was all messy. And he had the most unusual green eyes. "... And Jessica." Rosalie said her name short like it really didn't matter.

Jessica was short and came to about Bell's ear. Though her curly, puffy hair made up the difference. She smiled a snobbish smile and said. "Come on! Let's eat!" and she pulled Edward behind her towards the hot buffet.

"Well." Said Emmett. "We mustn't upset Jessica by all means!"

His family snickered and Alice put a hand on Bell's back and led her to the buffet. Bell was surprised by the amount of force little Alice actually had.

Once everybody had gotten at one of the round tables, Jessica asked if Bell was liking school so far.

"Actually yes. It's a lot easier than I thought it would be. Everyone's a lot nicer here than they were back home." Of course the only people Bell had hung out with here were the ones at the table.

"Oh well that's nice. Where we're you from." Jessica interrogated. But Bell couldn't really find anything wrong with her.

"Uh, Phoenix."

"Oh where's that? That sounds like an interesting place." Yup, ahuh. That's what they don't like. She's ditsy.

As Bell said, "Um... Arizona." She looked around the table to see the faces of the adopted kids. They looked wary and tired. Edward just took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"But... you don't look like someone from down there." She said in a nasally voice.

"Yeah... I just... um... I'm just born pale I guess." I got that a lot.

"No. No. I mean you don't look like on of those Native American types." Jessica explained.

"Neither do you." That was Bell's usual comeback for everything. _What kind of question was that?_

"Yeah, but I'm not from Arizona." Jessica was getting antsy now.

I heard a huff from all of the other kids.

"Neither am I." Bell was playing with her now. Dumb people are funny.

"But wait... you just said..." Jessica was thoroughly confused now.

"Jess! Just because she lived in Arizona doesn't mean that she has to look like a Native American. I don't even know why you would even think something like that. And just because she lived there doesn't mean she is from there..." Edward said through his hand.

He looked at me now. "You weren't born in Arizona, correct?"

Bell just nodded.

"Okay, so there we are." Edward put a period to the conversation.

"Well!" Jessica stood up. "I think I'm going to go sit with my other friends." and she walked away only to come back and get her tray of food.

The table was silent.

Ball couldn't help but have a stifled giggle. "I'm sorry. But." She giggled some more. "That was really kind of funny..." The laughs were louder now. " And really pathetic and sad." Emmett was laughing too. "I know this is probably very rude. I can't help it. She..." Bell just shook her head and whispered 'I'm sorry' again between giggles.

Alice and Rosalie laughed out loud throwing caution to the wind if they thought it might upset Edward. But he smiled and laughed too. Bell was beginning to think there was an inside joke she was missing. But kept laughing to fit in. She liked the Cullens. They seemed normal to her. Not like everybody else. She felt comfortable with them. She wasn't popular at her other school... or even liked that much really. But she felt it was different here with the Cullens.

There was something different about them that were hard to place... like something was slightly off. But it made no difference to Bell. She liked them and that was all that mattered.

"Well, Edward. You certainly do know how to pick them." Jasper laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, be easy on him. He's young and doesn't know any better." Rosalie cooed. Everyone laughed, but again Bell had the feeling that she was missing something.

"Next time let me pick Eddie." Alice smiled and looked at him meaningfully.

Edward's eyebrows shot up and he slid a quick glance at Bell.

He shook his head. "No. I think I'm fine by myself. Besides, how else I'm a going to learn." He grew a wicked smile that showed that he too had unusually long canines.

Everyone but Bell snickered. She was differently feeling left out now. She turned to Alice quistiongly.

Alice saw and said louder than nesseacary, "So, Bella, where do you live?"

"Um, in Mt. Juliet by the pharmacy."

Emmett laughed. "Which one? There is one on every corner."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I keep getting lost. There are too many Walgreen's and Rite-aids." Bell smiled. "The neiborhood by the piggly-wiggly."

Everyone nodded his or her heads, understanding what Bell was talking about.

"It's takes about fifteen minutes to get here." Bell stated eating her chips.

"Well... that's negotionable." Edward muttered and the table again snickered to another inside joke.

Bell didn't hear him though and that was a good thing because she had just about enough of this secretive stuff.

"Where do you guys live?" Bell asked not knowing what else to say.

"We actually live in Watertown." Jasper spoke. Water town was a town near the far end of Lebanon the opposite end was Mt. Juliet. It was less busy as its neibooring towns with more land.

"Wow. That's kind of out of the way. How did you guys get zoned for this school? I know I had to fight for it and I don't live to far way."

"Well, Esme, our mother, works with the middle school so we get to go wherever we want." Emmett explained. And under his breath so Bell couldn't hear said, "And it only takes us four minutes to get here. And that's with all the red lights."

Bell busied herself with digging into her burger and the rest of them followed suit. Even though they got around doing it a bit oddly.

**[Yes the Cullens can eat human food without throwing it up. It doesn't make sense but that's how it works in the Vampire Diaries.**

Once they were done Emmett stared at Edward.

"What?" Edward asked, his voice sounded older than he looked.

"So what are you planning to do with Jessica?"

"Hmm. I'll have to think about it." Edward teased.

Rosalie hit him in the head. "Don't Edward. Don't even think about it. She isn't worth it."

He shrugged. "Yeah, your right. She's not that great. I guess I've had my... fun you could say." Edward smirked, as did everyone else.

"Good. We started think that you actually wanted to..." Emmett left off suggestively.

Bell stared at some other tables trying to give them their privacy.

"EW! No! I guess I was being rather mean leading her on. But she is rather... appealing."

Everyone shrugged, about to change topics, knowing that they got to close with something they couldn't discuss in front of Bell. But they did a good job making it sound not quite so abnormal.

Edward turned to Bell. "Are you done with your food?" He asked politely.

"Um, yeah."

"Here, let me get that for you." He reached down and grabbed Bell's tray.

"Thanks." Bell breathed as Edward's arm crossed over her face. She breathed in his scent. He smelled like old book, and that intrigued Bell. She did love books.

When he put her tray on top of his, and some of the others, Bell noticed a dark blue-black ring on his finger. Bell was fascinated by it. It looked like the night sky; she swore she could almost see the stars sparkle in the jewel.

"That's beautiful." Bell said aloud.

"What?" Jasper asked. Edward had already gone to the nearest trashcan.

"Um, Edward's ring..."

They all smiled. "Do you _like_ the night, Isabella?" Alice asked. From her expression it seemed this was a deep question that would make or break Bell.

"Yes in someway and no in others." Bell went for being diplomatic... but it was still the truth.

"I love the night because it's more peaceful and everything seems to be more in sync and at ease. But it's also lonely and you feel so small looking into the sky." She said dreamily. "But then again sometimes that not such a bad thing." She looked at her hands.

"Hmm. your not scared of it are you?" Rosalie asked.

These questions all seemed strange and suspicious.

Bell laughed. "Only when there is something to be scared of."

Edward was back at the table now and he looked Bell straight in the eyes.

"Odd." Was all he said.

"So, Bella, what class do you have now?" Jasper asked breaking the strange mood that seemed to blanket around them.

"Um, Biology." Bell almost had her schedule memorized now.

"I have biology too. Who's the teacher?" Edward question politely with a hint of intrigue.

"Um, Mr. Keith."

"Great!" Alice screeched. "You guys have the same class together. And you'll be lab partners."

She sounded so sure of herself.

"Well, let's go, Bell." Edward held his hand out towards Bell to take.

Alice was about to say. "But class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes." But Edward silenced her and spoke to her in her mind. _I'm just going to take her to my locker and talk to her for a little bit. For some reason I can't read her thoughts. It's killing me. Can you read hers?_

_No. That is a bit odd. Al rights Edward, but no more?_ Alice thought back at him.

_Nothing more._ Edward confirmed as he walked out of the cafeteria.

"So how long have you guys lived here?" Bell asked.

"It's been almost two years. I was just starting seventh grade when we moved." Edward answered.

Bell tried to picture Edward two years ago and somehow couldn't. He seemed much older than that.

"I can't see you being in seventh grade..." Bell decided to say it aloud.

Edward laughed and steered Bell down a hall to the left. "Maybe you'll get to see it sometime."

"What?"

Edward stopped in his tracks, "I mean... in pictures, pictures of me when I was thirteen."

"Oh... okay." The subject was dropped.

"So, you like our family?" Edward asked disbelievingly.

"Actually yes, they're... different. I do. I do indeed like them. Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just... different." Edward smiled. _How could a freshman look and act so sexy and mysterious._ Bell thought.

"You know, you don't look like a freshman." Bell stared him up and down.

Edward paled. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that you don't act like a fifteen year old. That's all." Bell blushed.

He laughed. "Oh. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to offend you. I can't exactly help it."

Bell grinned back at him. "That's the sort of thing I'm talking about. A normal person wouldn't say that." Bell tilted her head up to the ceiling.

Edward gasped. The look on his face almost made Bell faint. It was so... beautiful. So beautiful it was scary.

"Whoa, um... wow." Bell breathed. Then looked back at him. "That was odd. Your eyes... they turned red for a second." Bell looked deep into his eyes searching for the red again.

"It must have been the lighting." Edward said in a monotone. Pointing to the little bit of sunlight shining in from a box window above the lockers.

"Yeah, must have been." I whispered.

"Come on, I'll show you the way to biology." He said harshly.

As we walked upstairs and through those corridors, Bell noticed a moth that seemed to be following them. It looked similar to the one in Study Hall but then again it is a moth and they all look the same. Bell had the same notion that it was watching her… or them now.

"Ignore it." Edward said softly and yet still annoyed.

He took my arm and led me into the lab area.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay I know I should be writing for my other stories. But this idea popped into my head and I didn't want to let it go. I won't really be working on this one. I'll get around to it later. I just wanted to write this and get it out there. I'll start working on it again when I'm done with Toxic... which shouldn't be ****too**** long from now. We'll see. **

**Love it? Hate it? Unsure of what's really going on? Review!. So tell me what you think. Or, just select story alert. And that will tell me you would like to have more. D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you taken any after school activities

"Have you taken any after school activities?" Edward asked Bell as they walked out of biology.

Biology was actually fun. Edward was very charming. A little distant but he made the class a little more interesting.. Bell could tell they would be really great friends and Edward could tell that she was a very interesting human.

She shook her head. "Not yet."

-_Edward_ - Jasper spoke to Edward in his mind. -_Alice really likes Bell and I think she is already preparing a sleeping-place for her in our house. I'm not sure if that's just her personality or if it was her clairvoyance. Anyway, I don't know what to think right now. She seems like a very nice candidate. We should hang out with her some more. Find out where she lives and get in_.-

"You should go for drama. They have a good drama system here. I'm in band and choir maybe you could join those too." Edward suggested to Bella, walking down the stairs.

-_Don't you think it's odd we can't get into her mind?-_ Emmett chimed in on Edward's and Jasper's conversation.

-_That probably just means she is very strong. Maybe Alice was right. - Edward pondered. -I mean, you know, only the, um, transition part_. - Edward stuttered in his thoughts. -_A very nice vampire she would make... -_

"I'm a horrible actress. Everyone knows it. I don't play an instrument... I might try choir. I don't think I am any good but everyone says I am." Bell said to Edward. Hopefulness in her voice.

_-Heck of better one than that Jessica._ - Rosalie chimed in. -_I hope your fed and happy Edward, but Jessica was so annoying. Oh please don't say that you used venom-_

-_Guys.. Don't worry. I didn't use venom. There isn't going to be a Jessica vampire running around in fifty years_. - Edward stated and his coven breathed a sigh of relief. -_I don't think it was even worth it.-_

-_Nice Edward, nice_. - Emmett laughed mentally and outwardly.

"That would be fantastic. Alice is also in it too. Mr. Bullock, the director is okay. He can get a little mean and right now probably isn't a good time to join. Competition is just a week or two away. But if you hang with us he probably won't bother you. We're kind of his favorites." Edward smiled wickedly and Bell laughed.

-But guys, what are we going to do about Bell? - Rosalie thought what Alice was going to.

-_Alice, if it makes you happy, I'll meet her dad or something and get invited in their house. But as for watching her. I think you guys are doing a splendid job of that on your own. Bell is catching on with the moths. So watch out and please don't be so obvious. I bet even Jessica would notice you guys._ - Edward thought back to his family as he escorted Bell outside.

-_Thank you Edward! You're the best! You won't be disappointed, Bell is very promising. -_ Alice squealed.

-_That's what you said last time. And the time before that. Guys, just go ahead and realize that I was born a bachelor_.-

-_She's different Edward_. - Everyone thought simultaneously at Edward.

"Thanks Edward." Bell said as he led her to the closet exit that would lead her to her car. "Can you tell Alice thank you as well. All of you are so nice and helpful. I know that this day would have gone absolutely terrible if it weren't for you guys rescuing me."

"Sure. It was no problem." -Alice, Bell says thank you. - "Hey, maybe we can hang out some time. With Alice and the rest of them I mean" Edward used all of his turn of the century charm, but it didn't seem to have the effect it usually did.

"Sure, I guess. But I'm really busy with moving in and getting things packed away and dad's job and whatnot."

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He tried to be seductive, tilting his head to the side and looking up from his eye-lashes.. But Bell just walked into her car and waved bye to Edward as she pulled out.

This has been a very strange day. Bell thought while getting onto the interstate. Not in a bad way like I was expecting. Just a very odd day. A good day. But just weird. Almost normal. The Cullen's certainly are interesting. I hope I see them again soon. They said tomorrow... but did they mean it? It should be easy to lose me in this school. But then again I do have about three classes with them. I should have a little faith. They seemed to like me okay. I guess that was what I thought was odd. No, they way they acted at lunch. They were hiding something. I know it. I have to figure out what. And figure it out I will.

"Hey mom. Hey Phil." Bell still had trouble calling him dad just yet.

She set her bag on the floor and went to the white open kitchen.

"Hey sweetie. How was your first day at school?" Renee handed Bell some lemonade, looking her daughter up and down.

Bell laughed. "No fights today. Well, actually there was, but I wasn't a part of it. It seems that fights break out a lot. Mainly between gangs though... and girls. But I figure that they both can do as much damage as the next."

Renee giggled and nodded her head approvingly. "You actually seemed to have a good day." Bell's mom smiled. "So who's the guy?"

Bell rolled her eyes. "Ha, Ha. No guy has swept me off my feet. You know that guy's are just friends with me."

Renee sighed disappointedly. "But you still had a good day?"

"I did. I didn't even get lost! I met this family, their really nice." Bell bite into an apple, and sat at the counter. "They sat with me at lunch and showed me to my classes. I have most of the classes with them anyway."

"Oh, that's great. Who are they?" Renee asked as she started chopping vegetables.

"It's complicated. I'm not sure if I should call them McCarty's, or Hale's or Mason's... or Cullen's. I just say Cullen's because that's the name of there adoptive dad."

"Oh, I think I heard about him. He's a doctor isn't he? And he adopted five teenagers? Yea, he works at a hospital somewhere around here. I forgot the name. Summit or something... Well that's great honey."

"Yea, well I better start on my homework."

"Okay, dinner should be done in about two hours and Phil should be home in less than that. He's coaching at the middle school ya know."

"Kay." and Bell disappeared in her room and behind her books.

"Hello." Esme called sweetly from the third story floor. "How was your day at school?" She was now in front of them in the living room.

"We meet this really nice girl, Bell. She moved here from Phoenix. Jasper and Rosalie have a class with her. I have a class with her and so does Edward. She's... very... interesting. We can't read her mind and she just seems different from the rest. Oh! And Edward FINALLY broke up with Jessica." Alice bounced on the cream colored sectional.

"Good rid dins." Esme muttered.

Edward blushed and set his bags down. "I'm going to go to my room and listen to music while you guys persecute my ex-dinner."

"See you later Edward." Alice called. "Okay, so when we were sitting at lunch, Bell was with us and Jessica asked where she came from and..."

Following Day

Waving to Jasper and Rosalie, Bell sat in her seat for English class.

"Don't sit there.." Jasper's soft voice whispered beside her. "The perverts in this class are all sitting behind you. Sit over by the window. That's the good seat."

"Thanks." She said as Bell moved. A couple of inaudible huff's followed from behind her.

Jasper was really moving her so that she could be watched better. The perv's however couldn't be so lucky.

Mrs. Carney came into class at that time and sat on her director's chair. "Morning guys. What did you think about yesterday's homework?"

Class was over now and Bell walked over to Jasper and Rosalie. "Hey guys."

"Hello Bell. What did you do yesterday?" Jasper asked politely as he and his "twin sister" got ready to go to their next class.

"Relaxing. I haven't gotten much of that lately. It was nice." Bell smiled to herself.

"That's good." Rosalie said while checking her reflection in the compact mirror she held in her hand.

People started filing in for the next class.

"Well, I better go. Alice is probably waiting for me... Can I... um... sit with you guys again at lunch this afternoon?" Bell asked unsure of their answer. She knew in a school like this is was unusual for a sophomore to sit with a senior. A hot senior.

"Of course. We wouldn't want it any other way." Rosalie smiled at Bell, assuring her of her spot at their table.

"Well, okay. I'll see you then. Oh, um… Oh never mind. Bye." Bell stumbled out of the room, heading for world studies and Alice.

"There you are." A pale hand stuck out of the crowd and pulled Bella into a nearly empty classroom.

"I thought you got lost." Alice laughed. "We'll need to keep an eye on you."

"I'm fine. Those people are just kind of rude and won't move when you want them to. You guys don't have to look out for me."

"Sure we do! Don't be silly. Now, did you get your homework done?"

"Yup."

"All of it?"

"Yup."

"Oh, well then, okay. So we have a couple of minutes 'til class starts. So tell me about yourself." Alice grinned. There was more to her smile than what she was letting on.

"Well, there isn't much." Bell shrugged her shoulders, a little frightened of Alice's forwardness.

"Oh, sure there is. Start from where you were born." Alice pushed.

"Well, I was born in a little wet green town in Washington. A year or two after I was born my mom separated from my dad and we moved to Phoenix. My mom and me that is. Um... I grew a little. And we moved around a bit in the city. Mom couldn't really keep a job. I hit my head on a tree limb when I was twelve and mom met Phil at the doctor's office. He had a sprained ankle or something. They started dating. A few years later they got married. And here we are." Bell explained quickly.

Alice seemed wanting more. "Did you ever date? Have any boyfriends?"

"HA! - No. I'm not the kind of girl guys usually go for."

"They seem to want you here."

"That's because they haven't met me." Bell laughed it off. Alice could tell she was done talking about that.

Bell stared at Alice. There was something about her that Bell didn't notice before. It was something she couldn't describe. It was like there was something deathly wrong with her. With all of them. Bell couldn't place why or what it was. She shrugged it off. I'm just being paranoid that's all.

"Ugh, Mr. Stenfield is so not interesting. What is he even talking about? That wasn't even in the book. I think he's making that up!" Emmett thought to himself. Well, he thought... so it wasn't just to himself.

"Yea, I had him last year. Thank goodness it was only for a semester." Rosalie thought from her Calculus II class.

"So that was the reason you kept jumping me almost everyday last year? Dang. I thought you just missed me. Wow, I just realized that was the reason you were so kinky when-"

"Subtract Emmett darling there are others listening to this you know. Speaking of which: Hey, Alice. How is our Bell doing?" Rosalie thought.

"I can't be sure. I think she knows something is up with us. I just don't know though! Erg, well, she won't be a problem. She trusts us. I don't know why. But she does. And I think it's cute that you and Emmett share each other in the human way. I personally like to taste my Jasper."

"Alice just because you said that. I'm going to have to blood-let with you again." Jasper thought lustfully.

"Guys!? Gross! Spare the innocent pure one! I'm trying to concentrate on Mrs. Libby, and that's rather difficult with images floating around of my siblings doing... that!"

"Oh, sorry Edward. We forgot that you can see what we think too." Jasper laughed sympathetically.

"You can stop listening you know." Emmett scowled.

"Actually I can't. Remember." Edward sighed.

"Oh, right. Well then get over it." Emmett covered up uncomfortably.

"You know what would be funny. Is if Edward was the one that did a baptism of blood. That would be so ironic." Rosalie pondered and laughed.

"Ugh. You are all giving me a headache." Edward grumbled and growled lowly. He made the other freshmen in his class jump around and pale.

Lunch

"Hey Bells!" Alice called to her as she stepped into the cafeteria. "How was study hall?"

"Study-ish." Bell sighed. "I'm so tired. It seems like a really long day. But it's going so quickly. I want to go home. I'm used to the hot but it's so humid here. It's making me sleepy." She yawned. She laid her head on the table and closed her eyes missing the huge slap Rosalie gave Jasper.

"Stop that!" Rosalie, Alice... and surprisingly Edward thought at the same time.

"Come on Bell. Eat this. It will wake you up." Emmett handed Bell a bag of chips, smiling a goofy smile while eyeing Jasper.

"Thanks. So, I'm actually free this afternoon Edward. You said all of us could do something some time together. Well, after I get my homework done. But then later I'm free. Unless my mom changes her mind. Which... she tends to do." Bell was making her self unsure.

"That's great! We could all go see a movie... or... hmm... what else is there to do?" Rosalie tapped her finger thinking.

"You guys don't know what there is to do around here?" Bell asked amazed.

"Well, we normally just hang out at our house. We could go shopping!" Alice suggested smiling.

The guys at the table groaned.

"You don't have to go. Rose, Bell and I can just go then." Alice clapped. "Oh it's going to be great!"

Jasper leaned over towards Bell. "She thinks she is clairvoyant." He winked at sat up straight again.

After lunch Bell walked with Alice and Edward to throw away everybody's trays.

"That stunt you pulled earlier Jasper... that was a good one. Let's see how far we can take it." Emmett smiled, challenging Jasper.

"You're on... your own. Alice would kill me."

"Fine."

Bell grabbed her books trying to keep her eyes open. A mist seemed to be clouding around her. It was making her oh so very sleepy. Sleep. Sleep sounds very good. I'll just close my eyes for a second. She was walking up the stairs now heading for her biology class. Edward said he had gone to the "bathroom".

The mist seemed to be dragging her down. Her steps were slower and more exaggerated now. Just a little nap. Sleep. I can't stay up anymore. And with that she fell to the floor, fast asleep. Only she didn't hit the floor. Bell hit the railing of the stairs with her head and rolled down a couple of steps. Bell wasn't just a sleep anymore. She was unconscious.

Emmett appeared out of the mist only Bell could see. He flipped out his phone.

"Carlisle. Um... Bell's hurt."

**A/N I know. It's not my best work. It'll get better. I think I have a plan now. I just can't seem to make my chapters shorter. Lol. Well. Review! **

**-Rosalie**


	4. Nightmares

Carlisle was furious along with almost every vampire present

Carlisle was furious along with almost every vampire present. The middle-aged looking man checked Bells pulse for thethirteenth time. He was worried. She should have woken up by now.

"Has someone contacted her parents?" Dr. Cullen asked.

Jasper shook his head.

"Emmett, your fault. You find her parents and alert them of her condition."

"Is she seriously hurt? I thought it was just a mild concussion." Emmett asked sheepishly and curiously.

"I'm only concerned because she hasn't come out of it. But I'm sure she'll be fine. It's just. You have to be more careful. And this was on purpose too. It wasn't even an accident." Dr. Cullen shook his wrinkling head." Look Emmett. You know what you've done. You know the rules and what's ethical-"

"Ethical! You're talking to me about being ethical while just last week Edward was sucking the life-blood out of Jessica... or a month ago when Alice nearly drained that one kid!" Emmett blew up. "Oh, and your one to talk. You're a "doctor". How much of that donated blood really gets to the patients that need it?" Emmett accused.

"That's surviving Emmett and maybe just a little indulgence. What you did was just... stupid. Don't do it again." He shifted his attention back to Bell. "I think she's coming back... a little abruptly thanks to you," he eyed his adoptive son. "But**,** she's okay. Now would you all please leave the room**?** Only family is supposed to be in here."

Carlisle shoed his family off then contacted Bell's.

--

_Something is wrong with the __Cullen's__. I know that __now__. Well, it's not that something is wrong. But something is __drastically__different and distinct... they aren't normal. _Bell thought as she was resting in her bed after being taken out of the hospital._The aren't... human. They're something alright. I just have to figure out what it is. What they are. I remember... Emmett. I remember an odd fog __surrounding __me... and just before I was __completely __swallowed in darkness... the fog started collected and I saw Emmett's face appear out of it. That can't be right. I must have been __hallucinating__. Emmett wasn't even anywhere near me._ _But it was so... clear yet __fuzzy__. It was there. I know it happened. _Bell got lost in her rambling thoughts. It was dark after awhile. Bell was still wide awake and going through thoughts. They just ran into each other. One minute she was thinking about how her old cell-phone wasn't working then the next minute she was thinking about those weird doll people on that song "It's a small world after all."

But her thoughts were interrupted by a noise by her window.

Bell was already paranoid from that afternoon. Her head shot towards the noise. Her window was open because it was abeautiful day and her parents wanted her to have some fresh air. Bell suddenly felt a draft she didn't notice before. She heard a tree creak in the wind. Bell shivered involuntarily. It was very eerie. Something made the Cullen's spring into Bell's mind. But she disregarded it immediately.

It was nothing. She told herself. She settled back into her covers, deciding to finally get some sleep. Her eyes drooped and her mind quieted. Her eyes shot open when she heard a flapping noise not too far away.

_It's nothing. Just a bird. _She closed her eyes again. But she heard it again. It was closer this time. It sounding like wings... but leathery. Like a bats. The flapping persisted. She was forcing her eyes closed now. She heard another pair of wings flap. It was so close... right outside of her window.

Another pair of flapping but it was different than the other two; lighter and feathery.

_Now this was just freaky. I must be dreaming. I'm dreaming. Wake up Bell and get a drink. Warm milk or some hot tea. Yea, that's what you need. Oh crap. I'm not dreaming. These are my sheets this is my bed._ A screech from outside her room forced her yes open. Bell slowly looked toward her window. A chill ran down her limbs and spine. It wasn't from just the draft that wiped in her room just then.

What was there was very peculiar. Two bats were hanging upside down from her window rim. Then a pure black raven was standing there staring at her.

Yes. Staring. It was staring at her. Its head was cocked and its eyes were looked straight into Bell's. She found it familiar. The color of it reminded her of something... The eyes were beautiful none-the-less. Midnight. It reminded her of a clear dark sky at night; the moon barely shining. Like the ring Edward had on his hand. That was it. The ring. That's what was familiar. Its eyes... all of there eyes. Even the bats. They all have the same... gleam and shine to it.

A small smile spread across her lips at this. The raven really did remind her of Edward. Even in the pale moonlight she could see a shimmer of reddish-brown in its feather's. Like the color of Edward's hair. _How silly I am_. She shook her head. "I'm just dreaming." But she didn't look away.

She just watched them. After what seemed like an hour or two the two bats flew away. This left her with the raven. For some reason she blushed. Like it was indecent, as if the bats were a chaperon of some sorts, and now that they were gone it left her with the raven. The raven with Edward's ring in its eyes. And Edward's hair in its feathers.

She laughed quietly at the craziness of this all. _What an odd night. What an odd day.._ She shook off the weird creepy feelings that were billowing in.

She pushed the covers off and got out of bed, determined to not be crept out by a stupid fowl.

Bell pushed her baggy shirt down over her bare legs as she strolled over to her bookcase. It was empty though. Bell stillhasn't unpacked all of her things. She sighed as she realized her books were in a box somewhere at the bottom of a huge stack of boxes. Bell walked over to her couch and sagged in it grabbing a crocheted quilt and covering her cold legs. She would have pulled down the window... but that raven was still there. Speaking of the raven. She looked at it again.

A different gleam was in its stare. The raven looked like it was... undressing Bell with its eyes. She's seen that look from boys back home but for other girls. How ironic was it that somebody was undressing her with his eyes and it's a bird.

None-the-less it crept her out. Crept her out to the extreme of jumping out of her chair, throwing something on the ground at the window, then running up to it, she slammed it shut, sending the bird flying. But it made this strange noise. Itsounds like cackling. Like it was laughing at her.

A chill ran up her spine and she shivered all over. _At least __it didn't come into my room. That would have been __awful __to get that thing out. And those bats too! Ick,_ A picture of those two bats hanging on her ceiling crept into her mind and made her shiver again. But then she thought about why they didn't come in. She shook her head. _It's over now. What's done is done. Just a fluke right?_

She crawled back in her bed and finally closed her eyes for the final time that night.

The last streaming thoughts she had were, "Just a dream. Just a fluke. ...Cullen's' rings. Edward's hair... raven's feathers. It was just the lighting. Just a fluke. Just a dream."

A final shiver ran through her as she fell asleep.


	5. Library

A/N Sorry, I haven't updated in forever

**A/N Sorry, I haven't updated in forever. I was taking a break for finishing up one of my stories and then I was sick for five days and then I took a break for being sick… so all in all I've been a bum. Well, here is the next chapter. **

**Enjoy**

"Hey guys! Um... where's Bell?" Alice hopped over to the rest of her family in the hallway. "Is she okay? None of you have hurt her again, right?"

"Alice. No. We were just wondering the same thing." Jasper spoke.

"Well, maybe she's already in the cafeteria."

They walked in there and found Bell eating at another table, surrounded by horny teenagers.

_- What is she doing there? Do you think we scared her off? - _

_- Oh Geez. I hope not. We've been pretty careful haven't we? -_

_- Yea, Emmett sand-manning her in the stairwell and you, Edward and Rosalie watching her in her room. Oh yes, very careful. -_

Bell got up from the table and sauntered over to the Cullens.

"Hey guys. (Yawn) Where were you? I've been waiting for you. Those people over there scare me. They're so..."

"Stalkerish?" Edward chimed in.

"Yea. Well, anyway. (Yawn) I'm hungry. I'm a going to go get something to eat. (Insert space) (Yawn)"

When she came back she slumped in her seat and her eyes drooped.

"Didn't sleep well last night?" Jasper could barely hide his smirk.

"No. I had the most queerest dream."

"Was it a nightmare?" Edward asked coolly.

"Well, at the time I thought it was. But it wasn't that bad. It was just odd... and just a little creepy. Kind of like the Twilight Zone. (Yawn) I don't think I can get through my next class." Her head slumped on the table. But, this time her lethargy wasn't created by anyone at the table. "Hey Edward. If I fall asleep in class could you put sunglasses on me and make it look like I'm awake."

"How about you skip." Edward smiled.

"Skip what?" Bell was confused and not just because of her little sleep last night.

"Skip class. Play hooky."

"Oh, no. I couldn't do that. I have to keep my record."

"Bell. You keep late the year??. I think if you're missing from one class no one will notice." Edward eyed Rosalie meaningfully and winked.

-_Make sure Mr. Cranagus doesn't miss us Rose. -_

_- No Problem little bro. - _

"I don't know Edward..."

"Come on. I'll take you home so you can get some rest." Edward stood and pulled Bell to her feet.

"Ugh, fine. But take me to the library. I like that place." Bell slurred. Edward looked a little miffed that she didn't want to go home.

He carried Bell bridal style through the emergency exit. No one noticed them leaving as he put her in his car and drove to the Mt. Juliet Library, a little perturbed that he didn't get to be in her house.

--

"Hello dear." An elderly lady greeted Bell, as she put some books away, while Bell was lying in a beanbag chair almost fully engrossed in her book.

Edward had dropped her off asking if he should stay. Bell said that she'd be fine and could get Phil to pick her up when she's ready. But, he was still there... in a tree.

"Hmm? Oh, hello." Bell spoke softly back.

"Wonderful day outside.. What are you reading, there?" The elderly woman spoke sweetly, reaching right beside Bell to put a book back in its place.

"Oh, um, Rebecca.." Bell had to pull herself out of the story completely.

"That's a wonderful story, well written. That was my favorite when I was probably close to your age. I always thought that it should have been recognized more."

"Me too." Bell smiled, glad that someone had agreed with her.. "Personally, I like this much better than Jane Austen's, Pride and Prejudice, which I love too... Well, I don't know. I love them all. They are all so great. But, yes, Rebecca should have been up there with the rest of them."

The librarian just smiled and nodded her head.

Feeling like she could make a friend and feel grounded here Bell spoke, "Hi, my name is Bell. I just moved here. It was nice to meet you...?" She trailed off suggestively.

"Franny. Franny Whitesmith." Her old winkled hand took hold of Bell's fresh and young one.

"Well, Franny, have a wonderful day." Bell smiled jubilant.

"Thank you. And you as well. But a youngin' such as yourself should be outside. It's really lovely out there today." Franny said wistfully. Then she brought herself back and started pushing the cart again. "Totullo!" She waved back to Bell.

Bell sighed and pushed herself off of the bean bag deciding to take Franny's advice. The sun was just in the right spot.

She checked her book out after getting a new library card and headed off for the picnic table outside, next to a tree.

She laid down on the table and started reading again.

The unnamed but main girl in the book just thought about having nightmares, and then as Bell was reading she started to think about her nightmare from last night.

Soon she just put the book down to contemplate..

_It was just a dream... right? I mean there is no explanation other than it was just a dream... or nightmare._

_Yea, A crow couldn't have those eyes and that intellect. Of course it wasn't very smart because it just stood there in the window watching, not coming in. And I didn't know they had bats in this region. Though I guess, bats are pretty much every where.. But wait, this was a dream. So of course bats aren't in the area._

_Yes a dream. All a dream. I wonder what it means? Maybe it means that the... um... oh I don't know the first two days I'm here left and then it was my third day?? There isn't any rhyme or reason to it. It was just odd. Just a dream. Dreams are odd. It was odd that that crow didn't even acknowledge the two bats let alone try and eat them. Maybe this is a sign that... well I don't know. But, for some reason I thought of the Cullens when I saw them. So maybe I need to figure out something about the Cullens. That's it. Of course that's it. I've known they've been hiding something from for awhile. I need to figure out what._

_Stupid flying winged creatures._

Just then a loud crow erupted from the tree Bell was by. She looked over to see a bare tree, but in the distance noticed a black, multicolored bird flap away.

Bell thought about being freaked out, but thought against it. What would be the point? Yea, it's a coincident in a really creepy way. But just that.

Bell headed back home just when kids were getting out of there extra-curriculum activities.

--

Next day.

Bell was found talking to some of her new friends she made yesterday at lunch when Emmett and Edward walked down the hall together.

"BELL!" Emmett yelled down the hall, which rewarded him with a punch from Edward.

The kids turned to Emmett thinking he said 'hell' and were wondering if he stubbed his toe or something.

"Hey guys!" Bell shot back and closed up her conversation before heading towards their direction.

"What are you guys doing in this hallway?" Bell asked after giving them each a quick friendly hug.

Emmett casually knocked his knuckles on a locker twice and it opened.

"We live here." Emmett smiled, failing at being casual.

"OH really? How did I not know this? Shouldn't I have seen you around before?" Bell questioned.

"Nah. Well, yes. But, you've had a busy week." Emmett laughed and then looked down at his feet and blushed. "What with all your accidents and sleep problems."

"Oh."

"You should really get help Bell. We're worried about you." Edward hid his mischievous grin and glared at Emmett who glared back.

"Well, I'm good today. Slept like a baby... well, actually I didn't. Because I didn't wake up every two hours crying... but as the saying goes.." Bell shrugged. "Besides the fact that most of our sayings are complete ludicrous, I am feeling very good today."

"Great. Well, I have to get to class." Emmett pulled out some books from his locker and slinked around Edward and Bell.

"Suppose you have to go to." Bell smiled at Edward, pulling a bag over her shoulders.

"I have time. My class isn't far from here." Edward said while grabbing Bell's backpack for her.

"Thanks." Bell blushed

"No problem. So, how did you like the book from the library?" Edward asked politely as he and Bell walked together towards her first class.

"It's great." Bell smiled a friendly grin. Only afterwards, did she think about the wording he used. How did he know she got a book? How did he know it was only one? How did he know she already read it?

These questions wouldn't enter a persons mind if they were in love. But Bell wasn't in love. That thought doesn't cross her mind. Being in love? Not Bell's priority.

"So, how does Emmett score a girl like Rosalie?" She asked conversationally as they neared her classroom.

"He's... mature for his age." Edward said a little unsurely.

Bell raised an eyebrow at Edward and they both burst out laughing.

"Right. Emmett's mature. Sure." She said sarcastically.

Edward spoke in a low tone. "He is older than he looks."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bell asked, suspicion rising again.

"Hmm... did I say something. Sorry. Well, looks like class is starting. How about I meet you after class and escort you to your next one?"

"Alice can do it or Jasper, you don't have to." Bell said what most girls would say the exact opposite. No, not most girls. All girls.

Edward looked taken aback. But, he covered it with a smile and playfully retorted. "No one says no to me."

Bell laughed. "I didn't say no, I said you don't have to. Really, I don't need a babysitter all the time. I can fend for myself every once and awhile too you know."

"But what if I want to." Edward said in a tone that was seducing.

"Well, if you want to then that's different. I'm not going to turn you down if you want to. Your my friend. I would say 'best' friend but I feel that Alice would rip me apart or something." Bell smiled and waved as she disappeared behind her Literature class.

Edward shook his head as he headed for freshman honors history.

_What a strange little girl_. He thought to himself. _So Frustrating! I don't understand her at all. Marvelous creature. I wish I could unravel her oddities. I need to be close to her. It's a strange feeling but I don't like it when we part. I have never felt this way before. Humph. If any of my siblings find out my feelings for Bell there will be no end of it. Queer little thing. I really hope she isn't traumatized by the end of this year._

**A/N okay, going slow I know, things are going to speed up. I just had to kind of remind myself what I'm doing here. Lol. **

**Well, I'll have he next chap up here as soon as I can. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**- Rosalie**


	6. The Park

**Lunch:** 

 Except Edward, the Cullen's were all sitting at there usual table swooshing their food around awaiting the arrival of Edward and Bell. They had taken so much to Bell that they don't even remember why they wanted to keep Bell close in the first place. They agreed it was just a natural bond... a magnetic force that made them take to Bell so quickly.  Alice went so far even to make a room for Bell, for when she moves in. Well, if... but by the looks of how Edward is attached to her, they were either going to have a dead friend or a new sister. And if Edward didn't transform her, Alice would most likely do it herself. But all through out their discussion they didn't consider what Bell would think. It was just assumed that Bell would do anything they said. Which is bad form, very bad. 

They all quit talking when Edward and Bell walked towards the table. 

 "Bell and I were just discussing plans for this afternoon." Edward smiled and laid Bell's tray beside his.  

Alice beamed. "Oh, I think that's a wonderful idea! We'll have so much fun!" She clapped. 

The Cullen's all laughed at her buoyancy and her firnickity clairvoyance. 

 Bell noted this strange outburst in her head, not completely understanding it... but maybe one day would**,** if she got all the right puzzle pieces. 

 "So, what are you guys doing?" Jasper motioned for Alice to calm down. 

 "Don't you mean, what are 'we' doing." Bell and Edward said at the same time. They eyed each other, Edward blushed delicately and Bell laughed seeing nothing to blush about.. 

 "Go on then." Emmett pushed the subject. 

 "The park of course. And then later to the movie theatre." Bell said through a mouthful of cafeteria lasagna.

  "The park? Isn't that for like... little kids?" Rosalie asked holding Emmett's hand.   

"That's why it will be fun!" Alice chirped.  

"Why... because there will be little kids? My, My Alice, aren't we a little barbarous today?" Jasper grinned which earned him a slap from his 'girlfriend'.   
 Alice scowled.

"Not like that." She said through her clenched teeth.   
 Edward coughed conspicuously. 

"What I meant was that we don't have to be so... prudent. We could act like crazy raving lunatics if we wanted to."  

"Yes, but then everyone will presume us to be crazy raving lunatics." Emmett pointed out with a childish grin. 

 "You guys are insufferable. How am I to make any sense of myself with the two of you**?**" Alice threw her hands up in the air.  _**"**__Come on! Just work with me here. We have to secure Bell. So just play it cool okay. Besides it will be fun. Or I'll have to make it fun.__**"**_ 

 "Alright." Emmett feigned a sigh. "But what movie are we going to see afterwards." His face perked up. 

 "Whatever we catch... and is reasonable. I'm sorry but I can not sit through another 'Scary Movie' type picture again." Edward rubbed his temples. "What's that new one? The Super Movie? How do they come up with that crap?" 

 Bell laughed hysterically. Her face blushed a color of pink verging on the cliff of ugly if she kept up the not breathing thing. When she finally settled down she looked at Edward. "You said 'picture'."  

 "And what's so funny about that?" Edward asked in an offended tone, while Bell giggled some more.  

"I haven't heard someone say that... ever. Only in really old time movies and plays of the such." She smiled.  Bell waved it off and they continued the conversation of what to see at the movies.   --  

Bell noticed Edward sat a little closer to her than he usually did in Biology.

  "So," Edward started at the end of their class. "To the park?" 

 Bell nodded her head.  Edward opened his mouth to say something but thought against it. 

 Bell read his mind. "If you want you and Alice can ride with me. I don't know how all of you squeeze into one car..." 

 "Thanks." Edward breathed. "To the park." 

 After a near collision with a confused student driver, they all got to the community park in one piece.  Bell was on the look out for any peculiarities in her friends and noticed the distinct change from when they were in the shade of the car and as they stepped out of it.  She saw Alice and Edward get conceivably paler and thought about asking if they wanted to lie down a bit. They did look a bit fatigued. It was so odd, only a minute ago they were laughing about something stupid Emmett did and now…? Well, it's only slightly but still, it's as if being outside... drains them a bit.  

She thought about it and realized she never has seen them outside before... it was always inside... so that has to have something to do with their secret. 

 "Tag. You're it.." Emmett poked Bell on the shoulder and skipped off.  Bell laughed and ran into the park with the rest of them. 

 The wood play towers were an excellent place to hide or run through. Bell got lost countless of times and she had to ask some little kid to point the way out.  

 Bell spotted Rosalie on the worn out spider web climb, her foot got caught and she was having trouble getting back up.  

"Need some help?" Bell asked causally walking up to her. 

 "I think I can get it." She said sticking her tongue out in concentration. But she fell backwards.  Bell rushed to her side and helped her up and out of that death trap.  "Thanks." Rosalie asked thoroughly embarrassed. "Oh, by the way, do you know who is currently 'it'?" Rosalie gazed around looking for the other members of their party, hoping none of them saw her fall and rely on a human to get her back on her feet.  

"Um... yea." Bell smiled.  

"Well come on. Who is it?" 

 "You are!" Bell laughed and ran off, disappearing into the maze of wood beams.  

Rosalie cursed making a parent nearby throw disapproving looks at her. The game went on for a twenty more minutes before Jasper had to quit.  

_**"**__I'm so tired guys. Excuse me but I'm done. I'll sit on the swing-set or find some shade__**"**_ 

_**"**__Weakling!__**" **_Emmett laughed. _**"**__I could do this all day! Now where are you Alice…? I'm __going to__find you. __**"**_ 

_**"**__Emmett... you are such a p__rat__. And I could use a break too. __**"**_

Alice agreed with Jasper's idea. 

 _**"**__All right. Let's take a break. Where's Bell?__**" **_Edward eyed the playground from his position, which was the highest tower.  

 Once they found Bell and told her that they were going to take a break, they entered the shade of two huge magnolia trees, where a water fountain was. As Bell bent over to take a sip she noticed all of the Cullens bounced back a little. She was going to think what that lead up to**,** but a kid on a skateboard knocked her down to the paved ground.  "Sorry." The brat mumbled getting some water from the fountain. And just as quickly as he came, took off again. 

 "Ouch." Bell mumbled as she eyed her hand.  

"Oh my. Bell are you okay? Kids these days." Rosalie shook her head.  

"Are you hurt?" Edward asked kindly kneeling by Bell, who still hadn't gotten up. 

 "Yea, I'm fine. I think I scratched my hand though." She held it up for approval. 

 Edward took her hand carefully in his and inspected it. Edward's eyes got big and dark.

"Is something wrong?" Bell asked worriedly now.  Edward looked back at Bell with harsh animal eyes but his lopsided grin was still there, a canine poking out.

"Well, it's clear you have a boo-boo. How about I kiss it and make it better?" Edward leaned in on her hand**;** Bell noticed that his eyes flashed red just like the first day in the hallway. His rose colored lips were just an inch from Bell's throbbing hand. She couldn't help but feel a strange excitement. Bell wanted very much for Edward's cool flawless lips to make any contact they could. It was almost a sort of lust. But she also had this underlying feeling of something terrible if**,** Edward continued his path. His eyes stayed glued to the rather large scrap on Bell's hand. Her breathing became quicker and her heart beat faster for some reason she couldn't comprehend fully.  Edward's nose grazed up on Bell's hand, his sanguine lips almost at their mark. 

 "Edward!" Rosalie called sharply.  Edward jerked his head towards her, but still keeping Bell's hand in his tight grasp.  "You know that kissing a boo-boo doesn't help at all. Put some Neosporin on it." Rosalie hinted. 

 Edward blinked and nodded his head, helping Bell up to her feet.  "I'll get you a Band-Aid." Edward said slightly reserved and walked towards the hospital wall.  Emmett looked down, laughing quietly. "The nerve. He's already hungry?" He joked quietly so only the vampires could hear.  

"Well, it was only Jessica. Not very fulfilling or satisfying." Rosalie joked back. 

Standing there, Bell didn't know what to do. It was very odd behavior, but she couldn't make it into proof of something. It was just slightly irregular. What's creepy is how everybody is so silent and serious...  Edward returned with a Band-Aid and a packet of disinfectant.  He was at least in a better humor now.

"Be more careful Bells." Edward laughed. "Skateboarding is dangerous you know." He smiled as he squeezed the glop on Bell's scrape taking care not to look at it. "There you are." Edward said putting the finishing touches on her little wound, then squeezing her hand in a caring gesture. His green eyes penetrated Bell's as they walked back to the group. Edward wouldn't let go of her hand as they decided to go to the movies now.


	7. The Theatre

After that awkward moment started by that skateboarder brat, the gang was ready to go to the movies and catch a matinee

After that awkward moment started by that skateboarder brat, the gang was ready to go to the movies and catch a matinee. 

 "Okay, so what have we got here?" Emmett asked no one in particular as everyone scanned the posters on the side the theatre for a good movie and times. "OH! Got one! Super Movie at four thirty!" 

 "NOoooo." Droned everybody.  Emmett's head hung low. 

 The search was on again.  

"Um... how about... Nim's Island?" Bell suggested.  

The girls agreed but the boys weren't in favor.   Prom Night was suggested, but Bell doesn't like to watch scary movies at night. The boy's snickering earned glares from their girls.

  21 was agreed on but they found out that the next show came on in two hours.

Leatherheads was a very good alternative.  

They entered the building and bought their tickets. Edward tried to pay for Bell's, but she wouldn't allow it. "Edward. Then that would be a date in my book. Plus, I don't like people buying things for me."  

Edward wanted to say, 'And what would be so bad about being on a date with me.' but for two reasons he kept his mouth shut. One, it was rude. Two, there is a very good reason not to go on a date with him. Hello... can you say vampire? 

So Edward just nodded and grinned a toothy smile as he paid for the popcorn, his canines pointer that usual. 

 As they sat in the theatre, Bell got really spooked and she didn't know why. It was just that only three other people were in there and... something about being in the dark with the Cullen's freaked her out.  

Unsure if this was something she could hold against them, Bell still made a note of the creepy feeling.  

The movie rolled by. 

They laughed, they cried, but only because they were laughing so hard. Bell noticed that while streams were coming off her face, the Cullens showed no laughing tear, when they clearly should have. 

It was odd, so she ingrained it in her head. "So, wasn't that a great movie?" Edward said conversationally as they left the room.  

"Yea, it was pretty good. Hilarious. George Clooney... man, he hasn't aged in over five years. It's amazing." Bell was awed. 

 Edward hid a smirk that was trying to creep out. "Yes, amazing how someone can keep their appearance for a number of years." His smirk was just barely visible.

  "It's not fair is what it is." She said indifferently. "It's just not fair." Bell frowned.  

"What if I told you... that I could make you so that you would never age... or even look younger or older if you like?" Edward mused his thoughts out loud.. 

 "Wh-what?" Bell was getting that eerie feeling again.  

But Edward smiled showing his canines off again.. "Well, would you do it?" he tried to pass it off as sort of a silly get-to-know-you question. 

 Bell thought about it seriously. They were still in the theatre standing in the game area where Emmett and Rosalie were competing in virtual race cars, and Jasper and Alice were playing air hockey.

  "No." Bell stated. "I wouldn't. There's always a catch. Nothing's as good as it sounds. So, no."  

Edward decided to play it coy. "Alright. What if you knew the catch? How about I tell you. Hmm... the catch was... you had to leave your family and join someone else's. But you could do anything you wished to, fly, go to Europe for the weekend, run in the Olympics and win. And keep your youth at the same time. You couldn't see your family... but your new one... your new one, you loved almost as much. Would you do it knowing that?" 

 Bell thought again. After a moment she smiled up at Edward. "This is deep stuff coming from a freshman. Such odd questions. How am I to answer?" 

 "A simple yes or no would suffice." Edward pushed.  

"I ... I... I can't answer honestly. I don't know." She shook her head in wonder. 

 "You could live forever..." Edward was almost pleading. "No restrictions. And you love the new family..." 

 Bell backed up a little because of the intense gleam in Edward's green eyes.

 They stayed like that for a minute. She saw the transformation in Edward's eyes, from serious, to greedy, to shock, to sorry, and finally his eyes softened even more.  

"Well, that would be pretty crazy right? I... I mean, that would be unfair." Edward tried to cover it up. 

 "Come on guys! We're leaving!" Emmett hollered even though they could hear him just fine if he spoke normally. 

 "Oh, shoot. I have to go to the bathroom. Hold up! I have to go the little girls room real quick." Bell called back. 

 "Oh, we have to go too!" Alice pulled Rosalie's arm and followed Bell into the ladies room. The boys groaned.  

"Yea," Emmett spoke quietly to the three of them. "Sure, they have to 'go', Last time Rose made a dump was probably seventy years ago. It's been long over due." 

 Meanwhile in the bathroom Alice and Rose were talking in front of the sinks, subtlety asking Bell questions as she did her business. 

 "So... Bell, what do you think about the guys?" Alice started. 

 "There fine. Really funny and silly, good thing you're here to compensate. I mean not that you're not funny, it's just that you're not stupid." Bell answered. 

 Rosalie and Alice laughed even though they didn't get what they wanted.  "Individually, how do you see them?" Rosalie asked next.  

"Like anybody else. With my eyes." Bell laughed at her own joke. "Okay, okay, um... Emmett's the idiot.. Sorry Rose, but he kind of is. But, hey, everyone loves the idiot. He's the last guy that people try to kill in movies... but he still always ends up dead before the others... huh." Bell mused flushing the toilet. 

 "And Jasper." Alice decided they would lead her slowly into talking about it. "What about him?" 

 "Jasper rocks... he is so mysterious though. All of them are. It's kind of well... anyway, Jasper's cool. If I could pick one of them to be my brother, I'd probably pick Jasper first... mmm, or Emmett." Bell opened the door. 

 Alice was a little to the right of her and Rosalie was a little to the left. Bell walked to the sinks, and looked into the mirror. She didn't see Alice or Rosalie in the long strip of mirror. Bell looked back to see where they were and saw that they were both by the hand towel dispenser where the mirror stopped. That was probably the oddest thing that's happened yet. First, how did they move so quickly? Second, even if they could move that fast**,** she still should have been able to see them in the mirror. But she kept the terror in her chest from springing as Alice kept probing her, which was almost as odd as what just took place. 

 "So, what about Edward." Alice continued as if nothing strange just took place.  

"Edward?" Bell blushed a little. "Edward... hmm... he's different."  

"Would he be in the number one spot for brother?" Rosalie nudged.  

"No." Bell stated like it was obvious. "I wouldn't want him to be my brother. That would just be... weird." 

 Alice and Rosalie grinned a canine grin at each other. "How so?" They said in unison. 

 "Well, Edward... Edward... Edward's a really good friend and him being a brother would probably mess it up. Because I hear that siblings do not get along so... I wouldn't want that. Friends... best friends even. Not brother. Ew." Bell made an awkward face while pushing the button for the air dry.  

"What about boyfriend?" Rosalie asked with a smirk on her face.  

"What? Boyfriend?" Bell said incredulously. "That's silly. Edward would... Edward would ... would never..." Bell watched the faces as her friends smiled and shook their head. "Naw." Bell denied. "He... he can't..."  

"Bell." Alice put a hand on her shoulder. "You are completely blind. Edward is practically hea-" 

 "Nope. He isn't. He isn't. He isn't. He isn't!" Bell almost shouted. "Why would he... why would you guys... no."  And with that she walked out of the bathroom, leaving Alice and Rosalie to their non-reflective selves. 

 While this interrogation was going on... 

 "You want to tell me why you guys haven't bugged me about my crush for Bell yet?" Edward asked almost angry. He was expecting an uproar of jokes, name calling, and just poking fun at Edward that he was kind of disappointed. 

 "Edward. Let's be real." Jasper smirked, his left canine poking out. "You don't have a crush on Bell."  

Edward's eyebrows knit together. "What do you mea-"

 Emmett held up his hand to stop him. 

 "As I was saying. It's not a crush. It's much more serious than that. You love her." Jasper shrugged. 

 Edward looked shocked. "I... I what?"  

"You love her." Emmett repeated. "It's so freaking obvious. You loved her from the day you saw her." 

 Edward shook his head. "No.. no I didn't. I was just curious like a little boy is about a puppy. And I'm still not sure that I love her now. I mean... she is a human!"  

Jasper and Emmett put on faces as if to say, 'Duh! and your point is**…?**'  

"Oh, right. I forgot that both you guys were human when you met them..." 

 "Yup, and that's why we aren't bugging you about Bell. We were in the same position Bell was once... so we want you to do what you got to do. But... if you insist..." Emmett smiled mischievously. 

 "No thanks.. You can keep your dirty human/vampire love jokes to yourself." Edward smiled. 

 A few minutes later the girls came out.  

"Alright ladies. Sun's going down. We better go. Okay, Edward, Alice, back in the car with us. Bell drive safe and we'll see you tomorrow at school. We really have to go." 

 Then after a quick hug from Alice and a self-conscious wave from Edward they disappeared out the building and into the car.  Bell made it to the sidewalk just as the car left the parking-lot.  

"Yea," Bell said to herself sarcastically. "That's not suspicious at all."  


	8. The Friday

It was the last day of school**,** then the weekend would arrive.

It was just another Friday.

Well, that was what Bell thought as she got up and started her morning routine.

As she went to the fridge she started cutting up an orange**.** She wondered what the Cullen's were doing at that moment.

What were they doing? They were awakening from their slumber and just getting out of their coffins. It was a long day yesterday and they had over slept.

So, Bell drove to school like she normally did; at her normal time, with her normal radio station playing, on her normal route, with her normal mind set. Although she did everything she usually did everyday... this Friday was _not_ going to be normal.

Little did she know that her life would change on this day and over the weekend. Circumstances like these are so rare and even more rarely planned**,** that we must make the assumption that the Cullen's had thought this to be a normal Friday as well, even though their definition for normal was a bit altered as were they themselves, they didn't plan what was to take place.

"Good morning Bell." Jasper said as they entered English class together along with Rosalie.

The sun had barely shown it's full self and most of the kids were yawning like they just got up thirty minutes ago. Some of them smelled that way at least.

"Good morning guys." Bell said cheerfully as she took her normal seat by the window next to Rosalie. "Did you guys sleep well? You seemed really tired yesterday..."

"We slept marvelously, too much even. And you?" Rosalie answered.

"Good. But I had this queer dream about a moth and a crow. I've been having weird dreams like that. Every now and then there is a bat."

Jasper was about to pursue the subject**,** but the teacher started class then and talking was not tolerable.

Their assignment from the past week was to pick a book from a list and write about it. Bell was going to do 'The Life of Pi.' but it wasn't on the list. So instead she chose the infamous, 'Dracula'. It had been one of her favorites growing up and she just felt like reading it again. So she finished it in three days and finished her book report the forth, when they were only supposed to pick out their book by that fateful Friday. Jasper chose 'Crime and Punishment', while Rosalie picked 'To Kill a Mockingbird."

"Ms. Swan." Mrs. Carney called. "What book have you chosen?" She said as she went down a list of names.

"I've picked Dracula."

Jasper and Rosalie took a quick intake of breath and looked at each other with dodgy eyes.

The teacher checked it off and went to the next person.

Class ended and Jasper and Rosalie each made an excuse to run off quickly. Bell shrugged and talked a little bit with a girl she met one time in the library.

The next class started and Bell sat down next to Alice and everything went back to normal. Apparently**,** a disturbance was talked amongst them and got resolved, thus everything was as it usually was.

"So," Alice started while the teacher was turned away, "What are we going to do today? I was thinking we could go shopping! Or... fishing... or a sleep-over! Though I don't know. I think Edward wanted to do something alone with you for a change." She paused to watch Bell blush. "Do you believe us now? We were totally telling the truth about it you know. We wouldn't lie to you. Plus, he is our brother and we wouldn't tell you he liked you unless he really, really, really did. Otherwise... that would just be wrong and… creepy. Anyhow, what do you think he wants to do with yo-"

"Ms. Cullen." The teacher's low throaty voice caught Alice. "Is there something you want to share with the class? No? I didn't think so. Ms. Cullen, please refrain from talking in my class. Thank you." He turned right back around with his back to the class, who all started whispering to each other again.

"I don't know." Bell shrugged.

Alice wanted more from her but Bell was to much of a goody-goody to talk anymore during class.

--

Bell was getting out of her study hall and was just roaming down the hallways, still not entirely sure of her way around the place. Lunch started in three minutes so she had time.

She was contemplating the moth she saw... again in study hall. It was like it was attached to her or knew her.

Its eyes were too small for Bell to see they were green with flecks of red in them. That was the fourth time she'd seen a moth like that. Eerie and watching.

It reminded her of something in a book**,** but she couldn't remember what it was. It was a sort of Deja Vu, but its source**,** Bell couldn't remember.

Bell had taken her stuff out of her locker for no real apparent reason and lugged it around with her as she kept wandering around the school. She was pretty sure she was in the second story math section when she heard laughter around the corner.

From her position she could hear their conversation.

"Yes. My…uh…what was I going to say…oh yea, my name is Mr. Steinfeild…and…and…what am I doing here?…hmmm yes, that's right, I'm teaching you Calculus II. Okay, let's get started." A voice mimicked the schools higher math teacher. Bell knew who Mr. Steinfeild was and laughed in her head at the similarities. It even took awhile to figure out they were mocking him.

"No, no no, he would be older and say it this way." A voice that Bell recognized distinctly as Jasper's vibrated around.

She jumped at hearing his voice and turned the corner into the room.

"Now, are you guys listening? Okay, so," Said an old raspy voice emitting from Jasper's body. Speaking of Jasper's body, it was changing.

Bell stood there silently not knowing what to do as the once beautiful and handsome Jasper was now an old wrinkled man. His hair was salt and pepper looking and he was hunched over looking about eighty.

Bell couldn't even see the others, seeing as how she was too busy screaming.

The Cullen's stopped in their tracks and looked at her. They sighed in relief when they saw it was just her**,** but they immediately became anxious again by the way Bell was acting.

Her eyes were wide with fright. Her hair was literally standing on end, and her face became deathly pale.

The words, 'vampire' were mouthed on her lips.

Before any of the Cullen's had time to react**,** Bell was off and running down the hallways, her throat too dry to scream.

Out of everything that Bell had thought would be wrong with the Cullen's**,** this was not even in her league of strange.

The full impact hit, and it hit hard.

She ran out the emergency exit causing the alarm to go off, and ran for her car.

Bell knew she only had so much time before they caught up to her. Besides, with all the kids running and screaming from the alarm**,** it would make it harder to get out of there.

As she started her engine and sped for the exit**,** Bell saw a sight that made her want to scream.

Edward and Emmett were staring straight at her. Bell tried to calm her nerves saying that they wouldn't attack her in her car as long as she was driving**,** they couldn't catch up. But not just the fact that Edward and Emmett were there... it was that they were older. Emmett looked about twenty-two and Edward could have passed for a senior.

Never had Bell seen Edward so appealing and as dangerous as she did now.

But she was just focused on getting out of there.

She knew they were going to follow her, she knew they were going to do everything in their power to get her back. So that's why Bell had to find out the extent of their power.

Bell headed to the library.

--

Franny was there and was startled at the pasty white look on Bell.

"Dear, are you alright**?** You look like you are about to faint. Why don't you sit down and I'll get you some juice."

Bell shook her head not able to find her voice yet. She had just found out her best friends in the entire universe**,** were vampires. Blood-sucking, unholy, nightmarish vampires. That's a little hard to recover from.

"I don't have time. I... I need... where's your sci-fi collection." Bell breathed out.

The look in Bell's eyes alerted Franny that she meant business.

"Over here dear." She led her to the section she asked for. Bell jittered at the slow pace the librarian was taking. They could arrive here any moment...

When Franny left Bell lunged at the bookshelf grabbing everything that looked like it might have information on what she needed. How vampires behaved, their abilities, their weaknesses...

Most of it was hocus-pocus**,** but at this point Bell would take anything. She realized that she already knew most about them from reading Dracula**,** but these references might help to stabilize the fact that her friends were dark magic and eternally damned.

She ran to the counter causing a few bystanders to look at her crossly.

The young girl at the desk started moving to check the books out.

Bell taped her finger on the counter impatiently while biting her nails.

"Look, I'm in a really big hurry could you speed it up here?" Bell looked at her with a wild deranged look. Needless to say**,** the girl checked those books out at a record breaking speed.

Bell ran to her car and just behind the trees saw a pack of wolves. None of them had the Cullen's eyes**,** but she knew they must have them under their spell and were watching her through them.

She stifled a scream as she drove back onto the HWY wondering where she was going to go now.


	9. The Hotel

Getting on the HWY, Bell calmed down a bit. Her nerves were still peaked, but now she could think more clearly. The image of Jasper as an old man, Emmett and Edward out in the parking lot, and the wolves half hidden behind the bushes kept popping in her mind like a hammer banging a sign in the ground. This sign said 'Vampires'..  "What I'm a going to do?" She thought aloud. "Okay, well, I can't go home. Not yet anyway, they still don't know where I live. So that's good. But I can't keep running forever…I have school on Monday…what would they do to me if they caught up with me anyway…? Bad question. Very bad question. Think positive Bell. Think positive. Okay, I'll rummage through these books, they have weaknesses. I can keep them away with…garlic, wooden steaks, crosses…right? I mean, that does work…it did in Dracula, but that was just a book! But…vampires shouldn't be real anyway…so maybe…

"I don't think they are going to get near me for awhile. They know I'm spooked so they're waiting…that's why they sent those wolves to me. OH gosh! They could be anything! They could be watching me right now! Listening…like…like that owl. Owls don't come out in the daytime!" Bell pressed on the gas pedal a little more.  "A friend's house." She spoke quietly. "I can stay at a friend's house." She turned around and headed for a subdivision not far from her own house. "No…school isn't out yet." She huffed and kept driving. "I just need a place were I can stop running and read these books and figure out how much of a chance I have." She roamed around her town not daring to stop for anything.

"A dwelling place. Vampires can't enter a dwelling place without being invited…so that's what I need.. Why don't I just go home… no, that would lead them right to me. A hotel. That's were I can stay."

 She turned right at the next intersection and headed for the interstate were a line of hotels were. Bell checked herself into every hotel to confuse anyone that would be following her.

 She decided she'd stay at Hampton Inn because it was quieter there.  She used the room phone to call her house. 

"Mom?"  

"Bell? Are you okay? How did school go?"

  "Great…just great. I…um…I'm staying at a friend's house tonight. Is that okay?" Bell added the permission at the end.

  "I guess that's okay…who is it?"  The only name that came to Bell's mind at the moment was, "Jessica Stanley."

  "Oh…okay. Well be good. I'm glad you've already made such nice friends."

 Bell scoffed in her mind.  "Thanks mom. I'll be home sometime tomorrow then." Bell really hadn't thought that far.

  "Hm…Okay, but Phil's little league is having their first game and afterwards some of them are going to eat at our house and we want you there too. So make sure you make it home in time for dinner."

  "Okay, sure." Bell bit her lip looking paranoid out her window watching the cars go by, looking for the silver Volvo.

  "We'll, I'll see you then!"  

"Bye."  

Bell set down the phone and paced herself as she walked slowly back to the bed, which was strewn with library books, on top of everything was the book Dracula.   "Study time."

  --

* * *

  Meanwhile  

"This went so horribly wrong." Alice shook her head and slumped on the couch.

  Esme was still at the elementary school and Carlisle, still at the office.  Alice was slumped on the couch; Rosalie was on the end of it bobbing her leg with Emmett leaning over her from behind. Jasper paced about the room and Edward…Edward had his back to everyone staring focusing outside through the window not saying anything.

  "This was unexpected." Emmett stated.   

"Yea, yea, we know. But what are we going to do about it?" Jasper asked, still pacing. "So she knows we are vampires. How did she know so quickly? Not the point. Okay, we need to ease her nerves a bit. Gain her trust back."  

"How are we going to do that if she won't let us near her? My dogs said she looked so freaked out they thought she was going to faint. We are defiantly not going to get her to see our side if she won't listen."

  "Why are we so scared, people?" Rosalie said. "She's just a human. She can't do anything with us. We are the ones in control. And if she doesn't want to listen to us then we'll make her." Rosalie smirked. "If she doesn't come around then…well we'll have to leave and kill her-"

  "No!" Edward turned around finally and shouted at Rosalie. "No one is killing anyone."

  "Fine, but we have to make her listen." Alice joined in.

  "No," Edward contemplated. "I'll handle this. We'll scare her off even more if there are more of us. So just one. And that one is me. I have a plan."

  "Alright, fine." Alice said feeling left out.

  "Get over it Alice. I have to go. But you guys can still keep an eye on her. But only an eye." Edward said pulling on an old messy baseball cap.  

"Where are you going?" They all asked at the same time.  

"I'm going to go help out with the little league. They have a big game coming up." Edward smirked mischievously and headed out the door.

  --

* * *

  "Okay, I think that's it." Bell said while putting down a book. It was dark outside and Bell gladly climbed under the covers. She was calmer, now that she knew what she had to deal with. She already asked the concierge to bring up a platter of garlic and hung them in the window and around the door. The bible that's in the drawer is now being carried everywhere Bell goes.

  Bell felt safe…well safer now. Every now and then paranoia would wash over her and she would dash behind the bed, but right now she was content in her knowledge.

  Bell got up and decided to get some ice to chew on.  

She could see the lobby from her door. She looked down and saw the night shift people just beginning to lose their vivacity. An old man sat in a chair to the right watching the news and drinking a cup of coffee. The main doors opened and a band of children accompanied by their parents walked in. Bell smiled to herself and headed for the vending machines. She would have gotten a snack, but she was practically broke with all the hotels she checked into.

 Bell sighed as she walked back with a little piece of ice in her mouth and a bucket of ice in her hand.  She looked down at the lobby again and stopped dead in her tracks.   Jasper was talking to the lady at the counter. But he looked like he was in his thirties.  Bell's limb's failed her. She was frozen, she couldn't move. She watched as the lady at the counter shook her head, but Jasper pushed on his mission. She saw how he was using his charms to try and get the lady to tell her what room Bell was in.. The lady at the desk looked resigned and Jasper smiled as he turned around and glanced at his surroundings. 

Bell moved so fast that it could be compared to the speed of a vampire. She quickly ducked back into her room and locked it. Even though it wouldn't really stop a vampire from coming in, it eased her worry.  

"How did he get in!?" She asked, worried and biting her nails.. She wondered where the rest of them were and figured they all went to different hotels.  Bell pulled the curtains closed a little more and held the bible to her chest.   She couldn't just sit there so, she got up and peeked out of her room. She closed the door quickly.

Jasper was on her floor. He was coming.

Bell pulled all the garlic off the windows and piled them at the door and the around the frame.

Just as she finished decorating the door there was a knock.

Jumping back, Bell hesitantly asked who was there.

A female voice asked if everything was okay.  

"Yea, everything is fine... why?"

  "Well, I was just passing your way and there was this horrible stink coming from your room."

  Bell decided she could open the door.  

When she did she looked upon a woman she never saw before in her late forties.   "That would be the garlic." Bell smiled shyly. "It's a dare that a couple of my friends had me do."

  "Oh." The lady smiled. "Okay. Well, have a good night." She left.

  Bell sighed and began to close the door again, but a hand stopped her.   Bell gasped as she looked into the face of Jasper. His eyes were bulging, contorted with pain.  "Good night from me as well, Bell." He had a hard time saying that and let go of Bell's hand. He ran off towards the stairs with one more look back. It was pleading and sorry. But Bell didn't see it. She already had the door locked and closed.  

"Bad idea Jasper…Bad idea. If Edward finds out that you actually made contact with her…he told us to watch her and that he would take care of intervening. Edward's going to-"

  "I'm going to what?" Edward asked just joining in on the conversation between Alice and Jasper.

  "Oh, we said you were going to take care of everything and that Jasper should stop freaking out.."  

"Hey, last time somebody 'found out' they told, and we had to cleanse anyone he had contact with. I just don't want that to happen again."  

"She's not going to spill the beans. She's to scared to. Bells smart, okay, she knows that anyone she tells is in danger. I just…I'm just going to take care of this. It will take a little time but I can heal her back. Just you see."

  Meanwhile

Bell has the TV turned up so loud she can't hear much of anything, except her free-willing thoughts which are the only things keeping her up.   After tearing down all the garlic and putting it in her school bag she headed out of that hotel and into the next one, not feeling safe anymore. She paid for six other hotels that night, so she might as well get some use out of some of them.

  A dwelling place is what Vampires can't enter. But a hotel is a dwelling place right? People sleep there. There's usually a pent house on the top. So how could Jasper get in? As she left Hampton Inn she noticed a plaque on the wall out side.  "All Are Welcome."

 I guess that counts as an invitation. She thought. But each individual room would have that same protection.

  Getting her courage back up, Bell walked to the next hotel which, was just across the street. She didn't want them to find her by her car again.   

The car traffic was slowly dying down, but there still was a lot of noise. So much that Bell couldn't hear the very chatty owl with red eyes watching her keenly.  Bell made her room vampire fung-shua, pulled the bible out of the drawer, turned the TV on and the lights off and quickly fell asleep.  Bell was done running, for today...


	10. Coming Home

Bell decided to start writing in her diary

Bell decided to start writing in her diary.

Day 2 of the vampire chase.

_I don't know what they are waiting for. I'm pretty much a sitting duck. Why don't they just go and get it over with. Are they planning a torture device of some kind__**?**__ Are they waiting till they can capture me and have there fun?_

_I'm getting ready to go home right now. I think I'll be safe. They can't get in there. So I'm 99 positive they won't get me today. If I have to I'll just stay inside my house till I die__**,**__ if that's what it takes. But surely they would have forgotten me by then, or have lost interest. I just don't want my family being brought into this. But since no one has invited them into my house I'm safe._

_This morning when I left the hotel I was utterly __distress__. I didn't know what to do. So I went to the shopping center across from everything__**,**__ but __none of____the stores __had__ opened yet__**,**__except__ the 24 hour WalMart. _

_I__ decided to play it cool and just look calm as I __pretended__ to look at the products. But I hadn't had a change of clothes and I really stank from all the garlic. So I left, kind of __embarrassed__ as a cashier gave me a dirty look. I bought a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. That was the only money I had left._

_One of my hotel's __check__-out __times__ was twelve__**,**__ so __I__ decided to take a shower and try __to__ be __as __normal as possible._

_As I got into my car I noticed a bunch of rats at my feet. My first reaction was to scream... which __I __did. My second reaction was to kill them because their faded red eyes alerted me to the fact that they were daemons of the Cullens. So, of course this scared the bejibers out of me and __I__ headed for the only safe spot I knew. (Not my house, that would have been my second choice__**,**__ but Renee was __expecting__ me later on__**.**__) Church._

_Even if vampires were invited in here they still couldn't step passed the threshold without being pushed back or burned._

_Either I'm __hallucinating__ or I __actually__ saw a black figure roaming outside, but I'm probably just __too__paranoid__._

_Now__**,**__ I can relax and go home. Home oh that sounds so nice. Food cooked by mom, a couple of kids from the team all worn out and happy. Laughing and stories. Home._

Bell put the note book down and said good-bye to one of the workers at the church_** that**_ she stayed at that afternoon.

She took a deep breath as she entered her car and almost felt happy and relieved as she headed for her house.

Bell laughed as five extra cars lined the driveway they had.

As she entered her house_**,**_ kids started chasing each-other around the staircase. By the jubilant faces, Bell could tell they had won the game.

Walking into the kitchen in search of her mother and Phil, she saw Renee hovering over a pot on the stove.

"Hey mom." Bell smiled. Her paranoia left her as she closed the door to the house_**,**_ behind her.

"Bell!" Her mother practically yelled. "How was Jessica?"

"Great, great. Do you need any help?" She stared at the chaos that was once a clean kitchen.

"Actually, I'm pretty much done here. Dinner should start in about five minutes. But I think Phil wanted to show you the team, I think he's in the dinning hall."

Bell couldn't help but smile as the sounds of children filled her house. None of the houses Bell stayed at were this crowded. Well, actually there has been_**,**_ but the kids make it sound like there are ten more than there actually is.

There wasn't anybody in the dinning hall so she went to the living room where she heard grown-up voices converse.

"Hey Phil!" Bell smiled at her step-dad. "Or should I say_**,**_ _Coach_." She eyed the yellow cap he was still wearing.

Phil smiled back. "We won!" He held up his hands and the kids got a new burst of energy, and started screaming around like little monkeys that got a hold of a barrel of coffee.

"Come here I want to show you the team." Phil guided her further into the living room. "That little one is George." He pointed to the smallest kid in the house_**,**_ but he ran so fast that Bell's nickname for him would be 'The Blur'. She wanted to say hi_**,**_ but he was already out of the room. "This is Michael." he pointed to a lanky kid that wasn't participating in the activities as much as his team-mates.

"Hi Michael." Bell smiled at him. He blushed and waved his hands a little.

"This is Richy." Phil pointed to a kid walking slowly with a cup of lemonade in his hands.

Three kids ran into the room and Phil stopped them.

"This is, Sam, Eric, and Leevon." He pointed to each one individually. Leevon stepped out and looked at Bell.

"You're pretty. Want some of my ice-cream?"

Bell smiled and shook her head.

As Phil introduced more kids, Bell noticed that he was doing this more as a run through on all the kids_**,**_ as if testing himself to see if he knew them all by name.

"Oh! How can I forget! Bell I want you to meet the reason we won today. He came yesterday asking if he could help out. Bell. This kid is great! Ya gotta meet him." He looked over his shoulder into the study. "Edward get in here."

Bell's smiled became plastered on her face, not wanting her smile to disappear too quickly. It just froze, unable to make another emotion come about. She started to look like a loony.

Her heart dropped as paranoia settled in her again.

A bronze head poked out from the room and smiled_**,**_ at Phil and looked at Bell.

Bell looked down, suddenly very interested with the design of her sneakers.

"Edward. This is my step-daughter Bell. Bell this is the coolest teenager ever, Edward."

"Hello Bell. Nice to meet you." He said calmly and mannerly. "Phil, what I think you meant to say was 'This is the second coolest teenager next to your daughter.' of course. Because anyone as pretty as Bell must be far more superior to someone like me. But thank you all the same Phil. Your complements are far too pleasing and generous." Ohhhhh Edward just had to be so charming.

"Of course. Of course. But as I was saying-... Bell is everything all right?" He just now noticed how pale his great and wonderful step-daughter had become.

Edward's face looked full of sorrow and pain as he looked at Bell's scared face. But it slowly turned to anger and hatred.

"Everything's fine dad. Just peachy." She said through her teeth.

"DINNER'S READY!!" Renee's already loud voice resonated through the house.

Bell quickly paced to the elongated dinner table and sat down near the edge. To her dismay Edward sat across the table from her, staring at her constantly.

It was the strangest thing in the world. Bell stared on as if not actually being there. It was like one big family, or something out of a commercial. Boys yelling and talking to each other across the table, one flustered mom worrying about the rolls being almost burnt. A step-dad laughing and smiling down the table as he ate. A silly girl hardly eating her food. And a gorgeous vampire passing the apple pie. Yup, the typical American household.

An idea flashed into Bell's head and she smiled wickedly. "Mom, how about I go and get the garlic bread for you." She looked at Edward from the corner of her eyes. Agitation flared.

She got up from the table and entered the kitchen looking for the bread that was deeply smothered in garlic butter.

"Oh, honey, I choose not to bring it out. They were too soggy." Renee called from the kitchen.

"Oh, but I'm sure Edward would love it.. Right Edward?" She walked right up to him and basically shoved a slice of bread in his face.

"Isabella! Don't be so rude. I'm sorry Edward. Bell's been in the most peculiar mood today." Renee shot a disapproving look at her daughter, as Edward unclenched his hands from the chair, leaving a huge imprint of his hands. Sweat already started to bead on his forehead.

Bell smiled triumphantly as she sat down and apologized mechanically to Edward.

For the rest of the evening Bell was in a daze, she heard snippets of the conversation going around. Like how, Bell was being very odd. Or how wonderful the boys were... more specifically how wonderful Edward was. Bell gathered that her mom had some sort of fancy for him.

Well, that's just great. Bell thought. My father would rather have him as a child and if my mom was thirty years younger she'd date him, all the while I'm trying not to be eaten by him.

Soon everybody left. Edward stayed a little extra longer to help clean up which, according to Phil, was very gentlemanly of him. But Bell knew better. He was either kissing up to her parents and/or staying with Bell a little extra longer.

A horrible sensation crept into Bell as Edward left.

He can come into her house now anytime he wants to…he'll come tonight…She thought.

Bell was hardly prepared for a vampire invasion. She didn't have anything that would protect her from Edward. She had a bible**,** but that would only do so much.

Bell got ready for bed**,** nearly in tears, ready to die.

As she got into the bed she cleared all her thoughts**,** all her worries and all her strength. The only way to get some sleep. In the process she also pulled down the barrier that made it impossible for the Cullen's to do anything with her mind...

--

**A/N The next chapter is going to be based on a scene for Vampire Diaries, and I know the weird taking down barrier thing is strange but that has to happen in order for the next chapter to happen. It's gonna be great!**

**Please review. You can just say nonsense if you want to. lol**


	11. The Dream

**A/N: Yea, I really hope you all like this chapter. It's one of my favourites. it's very... Twilight Zone-ish, so bare with me here. And I would also like to thank my amazing beta Amber. I take you for granted sometimes. okay, here is the chappie! (and please review)**

* * *

Bell began to dream. She never remembered falling asleep. She didn't think it was possible**,** since she knew that Edward would come for her tonight. Her eye lids closed and she slipped into unconsciousness. Almost as if something forced her to sleep.

At first she dreamt of herself on a stage in front of all her school**,** she was in a tutu and she was supposed to do ballet. She couldn't even lift her right leg up without falling to the floor. She tried to get up**,** but she just kept getting pushed back down by something. She turned beet red as the crowd started jeering at her. She got up and tried to run**,** but it wasn't fast enough. She couldn't get away. She didn't even know what she was running from**,** but whatever it was it would get her soon. Bell became weary and just sat down and closed her eyes. She was tired of running. Taking another deep breath, Bell opened her eyes**,** but she wasn't in the same room as before.

And she wasn't in her own room**,** awake.

She was defiantly still dreaming. The light colored fancy marble floors covered the almost bare room. There were turn-of-the-century lights along the pentagon shaped ball-room. The lighting looked like they still could have held candles**,** but had to change with electricity. The walls were red and over the windows were velvet dark purple patterned curtains. Mirrors and windows alternated at every wall of the pentagon.

Bell started to walk around, but she felt and heard a swishing noise at her feet**,** she looked down.

She was wearing a silk**,** crimson**,** red dress that hung off the shoulders, hugged her curves in all the right places and spread out with the narrow hoop skirt she had on underneath. On her hands were black**,** elbow length gloves that matched the band around her waist and the lace that went along the entire border of the dress.

Bell gasped. She didn't feel like she was dreaming but there couldn't be another explanation. She had to be dreaming. She walked to one of the mirrors lining the wall.

Her hair was up in a French bun**,** but little curls lined her face. Around her neck was a string of pure white pearls. She turned around and around in her new ensemble. She looked…stunning in an old timely way.

She started to twirl, delighted with her new appearance. She hadn't really changed**,** but her outfit made her look…unreal. Bell glanced down at her feet wondering why she felt the cold marble against her skin. She lifted her skirt a little to reveal her bare feet.

Bell raised an eyebrow at this. _Why don't I have __shoes on__? I have on everything else. _She thought.

_Because I have never really saw your feet before and didn't know what would look best on you. _A very familiar voice said**,** in her mind.

Bell spun around and saw Edward on the other side of the room.

He had on a long tail coat, and the white tunic under it was like a turtle neck.

His black slacks made his legs look longer. Holding his top hat in his hand**,** he began to approach Bell.

She stared at him for awhile. Bell remembered when she was angry and scared of Edward**,** but that all seemed fickle now. Why should she be scared? After a second of hesitation from both parties, Bell skipped closer to Edward.

_It's a beautiful dress. _Bell realized when she talked**;** she spoke with her mind just like Edward did.

Edward smiled and nodded his head. A bright smile illuminated his face. _Would you like to dance?_

_I can't dance. _Bell backed up, swishing her dress as she moved.

_I can teach you. __It's__ all in the lead. _Edward held up his hands.

Bell started feeling cocky and laughed as she ran off in a different direction. _You'll have to catch me first._

She didn't even look back to make sure he was following. Bell knew he would.

She stopped in front of one of the windows**,** playing with the tassels that kept the curtain together.

She felt Edward close in on her and she skipped off towards the other hall.

Bell liked this game. She laughed as her hoopskirt went one way**,** while her body went another. Edward smiled his crooked smile as he slowly began truly stalking her. His eyes sparkled with delight and relief as he crept behind Bell.

_Now, now my darling Bell. Don't you know it's dangerous to tempt a vampire__**?**_

Edward whispered to her mind**,** while just barely grabbing her waist.

He really could have caught her in two seconds from the beginning**,** but they were having too much fun.

_I like being dangerous. __It__ makes life more interesting. _Bell turned around to stare into the pool of emerald green that was his eyes. She laughed as she took a step closer to Edward.

She really didn't know why she was trying to run away from them before. That was so silly of her. This was fun.

Bell smiled up at Edward**,** who was only two feet from her.

He reached out**,** but Bell sped off again. However**,** the next time she stopped Edward grabbed her and wound his hands around her corseted waist.

_Got you. _He whispered as he nuzzled his nose under her ear. _Now, let's dance. _

_Why sir! I can't possibly dance. _Bell exaggerated her voice.

_Why__ not?_

_Because I still don't have any shoes__ on__…how can a woman like me__**,**__ dance with naked feet?_

Edward laughed and pointed at her feet. _Ah, you are mistaken my great lady, you are indeed wearing shoes. _He smiled mischievously and hiked up her skirt for her**,** so she could she her feet.

Sure enough. There was a pair of low button**,** lace**,** black shoes on her feet. They weren't high-heels**,** but they added a little height.

_How? How did you.…_She looked back at Edward in bewilderment.

Edward just smiled and held out his arm. _Shall we._

_We shall._

Edward walked Bell over to the middle of the ball room. She placed her left hand on Edward's shoulder. Her gloves going nicely with his attire as well.

Edward grabbed her other hand and before totally gripping it for the dance**,** he kissed her gloved fingers and placed his other hand on her waist.

And they began. They twirled, glided, stride, dipped, lunged, spun, lifted, swayed, rocked, and ultimately moved together. Each movement was smooth and precise. Everything had a motive.

They started out at a simple waltz**,** but after awhile slowed down into a more modern seductive dance.

_Now __I__ know I'm dreaming. _Bell said with her eyes closed. _I would never be able to do this in the real world._

Edward's quiet laughter shook throughout his body as he moved his hands lower down her back.

He growled softly. Bell looked at him wonderingly.

_I'm not enjoying this hoopskirt so much. I can't get __as close __to you as I'd like._

As soon as he said those words**,** her dress no longer fanned out**,** but wrapped around her in a very turn-of-the-century way.

Bell leaned her head on Edward's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She sighed as their bodies still moved slowly.

Edward patted her hair keeping Bell in her position.

Bell smiled as she remembered something from when she was awake. Even if this was just a very realistic dream**,** she was going to humor it.

_You said I was pretty. _She thought to Edward. Remembering is very charming introduction at the party. _"__Because anyone as __**pretty**__ as Bell must be far more superior to someone like me."_

_Hmmm? _He sounded distracted.

_When we were both in the same room talking to Phil_**,**_ You said that I was pretty. Why did you do that?_

_Sorry about that. _Edward stared into Bell's eyes.. Her face fell a little bit. _Seeing as how we were __in front__ of your father_**,**_ I found it a little inappropriate to say that you were beautiful. _Bell smiled brightly and rested her head on his chest again.

She felt Edward's hands pull her face upwards so that she was looking up into his unique eyes. His face moved towards hers a little bit hesitantly.

Bell looked at him encouragingly. So he moved his lips closer to hers. They almost touched but Edward bailed out and instead nuzzled into her cheek and sighed.

She stroked his hair**,** running her gloved fingers through his messy bronze hair**.** Bell looked at all the different shades in his hair, as Edward sat her on his lap on a window seal.

Bell made a decision about something. _Edward, _She called to him. He looked into her eyes**,** wondering what she wanted. He would do almost anything at this point to appease her.

Bell took hold of Edward's right hand and put it on her neck. Then stretched her head back**,** exposing her throat and pearl necklace**,** as best she could**,** to Edward.

Realizing what she wanted him to do**;** he moved his lips closer to her porcelain neck, opening them slightly.

But he shook his head. _Not now my dear. I can't do it. Not yet anyway._ He smiled down at her and shook his head. _Not tonight._

Edward got up from his position**,** leaving Bell still on the seat. He kissed her forehead. _Sleep peacefully my __Bell. _And with that, Edward dissapeared into the blackness.

Bell laid back on the window and looked up at the sky. She watched the moon and her eyelids became heavy then they closed.

* * *

Bell yawned as the sun's first rays brushed against her. She woke up immediately**,** with a start.

_That was all just a dream right? That couldn't have happened__**,**__ how could it have? Just a dream. A really freaky dream with Edward. Hmm…Edward. I'm I still scared of him...do trust him...? It doesn't matter because it was all a dream. None of that happened. Of...of course I still...dread Edward. Right? Well, I have to. That dream I had...well, that's that.. It was just a dream._

Bell paced about her room with the conflict of reality or fantasy in her mind.

"Bell? Are you up?" Her mom called from downstairs.

That brought her back to earth will quick.

"Yea, I'm up." Her voice was still groggy from sleep and shaky from her dream.

"Okay, Well I was going to get in the shower**,** so you better hurry up if you want hot water."

That's all Bell needed to hear. Hot water and quick. The water would wash away dirt and sweat, but her troubles too.

She stumbled to her bathroom quickly and started striping her pj's off.

The wind got knocked out of her and she almost fainted when she saw the pure-white string of pearls hanging on her neck.


	12. Jogging

**A/N Yea, okay, wasn't the last chapter awesomeness! I wish I could do something like that in every chapter. This is ... sort of a filler. But not really. The next chapter is going to be the one with all the juicy meat... I think. yup. okay, thank you Amber and everyone please review!**

_It was real. _She said to herself, as she took a normal Sunday jog around her block. In her hands, she held the pearl necklace that was wearing in her dream. _This can't be real. It's a hoax. No. It's not. I dreamt of Edward and me dancing in early 20th century clothes. This was around my neck_. Bell held the object in question up to her face as she turned a corner. _How could this have happened any other way...? _Stopping to take a break, she put the pearl necklace back in her pocket. _Okay, so what? The point is what do I think now? _She thought to herself. "_Do I still abhor the Cullen's? Do I still tremble when I think of them? Can I really go back to being with them?_ The answer was clear in her mind. _Yes. I can't think of any other way,without pain. No matter what they think… have to try and go back_.

Smiling to herself she turned the last corner, now on the side walk of her house, but there was still a ways to go.

She put her hand in her pocket and thumbed the necklace, as if to make sure it was still there, still…real.  
A cool breeze billowed through the burdened branches, making the wind chimes sing. It was all very quiet and still, though everything was still moving, it was…peaceful, in an eerie way. Bell knew what that meant.  
She spun around and saw Edward leaning against a tree, the way only really hot stalkers can. They eyed each other for awhile and slowly walked towards each other.

Only a yard a part, Bell asked. "Was it real? Was my dream last night real?" She needed confirmation.

Edward grinned, "Not technically. But it was real to you and me. Our own little reality." He brushed a hair from Bell's face, smiling coyly.

They just stared at each other for awhile. Listening to the breeze and each other's breathing. Finally Bell couldn't take it anymore. She rushed into Edward's chest and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" Edward whispered back returning Bell's grasp.

"For freaking out. I...I should have**…**I don't know...but...I was so scared. I didn't even...it couldn't have been possible...I just."

Edward put a finger to her lips. "You had every right to be scared. It was right for you to be scared. I'm actually shocked you got out of it so quickly. That's not normal. You should still hate me and be frightened of us. I didn't think one dream intervention could have this effect." He frowned**,** but his eyes betrayed his obvious delight. "I'm curious. Why are you not scared anymore**?** I couldn't have possibly had this much effect. From the way you acted last night at dinner**,** I thought I would need a miracle to get you to calm down and trust us again. And now..."

"And now being frightened just seems preposterous. I can't even really remember why I was so emotional in the beginning. I'm sorry. I don't know what it is. But…I feel…safe…like I did last night in my dream. Well, I did feel very vulnerable**,** but that gave me room to come out. It's very strange." Bell smiled to herself**,** and then looked back up to Edward's green eyes. "You look great in a tail coat.."

Edward laughed, leading Bell back to her house. "You didn't look so bad yourself." He whispered in her ear, sending a tickling sensation throughout her body.

"Okay, if it wasn't real... then how come I have this?" She held up the pearl necklace.

"I put it on you before I left." Edward smirked. "It was my mother's."

She tried to give it back.

Edward shook his head. "Keep it."

After that it became a little awkward, but Edward grabbed the necklace and put it on Bell for her. Edward smiled down at her as she touched the silky pearls.

"Thank you." She breathed.

They were in her backyard now and before Bell entered the backdoor she stared at Edward. He raised an eye-brow.

"Just wondering…how come you're not getting burnt to a crisp right now?" She looked at the rising sun quickly**,** and then returned her gaze back to Edward**,** who looked contemplative.  
He smiled his crooked grin then said, "That's classified information my dear. Only people intertwined with our family can know that."

"Well aren't I close!? I mean, I pretty much am your family's only friend."

"Not since you ran off Friday. I'm afraid we just don't trust you anymore." He tried to hide his grin. "Plus, I don't even think friendships in its simplest terms are good enough." It was obvious Edward was having too much fun with this.

"So what I'm I supposed to do?" Bell frowned.

"Be ready in about twenty minutes. I'll come and take you to our house." He started to walk away.

Bell smiled**...** She started to open the door**,** but closed it.

"Won't they be mad at me?" Edward smiled and shook his head..

"Only if you give them a reason to. They like you Bells."

"And…what exactly am I going to be doing?"

"Hanging out with your old friends, (signing a contract), and learning more about who we are**,** as you requested." Edward smiled. He wanted to be more than friends with Bell**,** but he would have to take it slow. He was an excellent con-man. Though he would never practice his skills on his Bell, he had to do something..

Wondering what the rest of the Cullen's would think of her, she closed the door after one last peek at Edward's disappearing form.

"Who were you talking to?" Renee sneaked up on Bell.

"Umm.…uh..." Bell sighed knowing she was caught. "I was talking to Edward. We ran into each other…well, jogged into each other." Bell lied. "He invited me over to his house in thirty minutes."

"Oh…okay. Well Phil and I are going to church. He could come too."

Bell almost said okay**,** but remembered that Edward was…Edward. "Um, I don't think Edward's religious view match ours. We'll he is religious…just different."

Bell tried to get around her mother. She wanted to know everything about the Cullen's. Once her mission was now being handed to her on a plate.

She changed into some nice jeans and a semi casual top. Wanting a good sort-of-first-impression with the rest of the Cullens.

"Bells! We're off." Phil called to her. "Have a good time at the Cullen's." Bell could hear him say to Renee. "Such a nice boy, do you think they are together**?** Wouldn't that be great**?**"

Before Bell thought they were gone**,** a silver Volvo pulled up into the driveway.

She ran downstairs and threw open the door.

And there he was.

Edward.  
Edward.  
Edward.  
Edward.  
She loved to say his name in her head, which confused and scared her.

As Bell put her seat-belt on she stated, "You know, you're supposed to be sixteen before you can drive. You, my dear, were not sixteen the first time I saw you." She smiled.

"Yes I was. You just didn't know it yet. See," He held up his driver's license. "Actually better than sixteen. It says I'm seventeen."

"And how old are you really?" Bell raised an eyebrow.

He whispered before speeding off down the street. "However old you want me to be."


	13. The Cullen Residence

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated. It took forever to figure out how to do this right. So... yea, go read peoples.**

* * *

Bell took a deep breath as the Volvo came to a sudden stop. As she opened her eyes, Bell spotted a huge ivory wooden mansion**,** in front of a deep green hill. Flowers were hanging on the porch…the only sign of life of the house. It looked amazing and in mint condition but…it was missing something. Soul.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Bell mumbled as she unbuckled herself.

She opened her door and proceeded to walk on**,** but Edward wasn't there. Looking over her shoulder, Bell saw Edward still in his seat.

"Is every thing okay?" Bell asked coming back to his car.

He glanced up at her. "Yeah, everything is fine. I was just wondering…are you scared?"

Thoughtfully, Bell answered. "Yes. I am. But not for normal issues like…I'm going to be talking to a house full of vampires. It's because…I know. And they know that I know and…I wonder what they'll think of me now…and, is Carlisle and Esme home?"

Edward nodded his head.

"And I haven't even met them…"

"Yes you have. Well, at least Carlisle has met you. You were still asleep," after seeing Bell's horrified face**,** he went on, "in the hospital. When you fell down the stairs."

"Oh. Okay." Bell nodded, understanding now.

"Sorry about that. Emmett's such a douche bag." Edward commented. And laughed at bell's confused face.

"Come on. I guess we have a lot to show you."

Her face brightened at this.

"But you have…you have to promise not to tell…and well we don't normally tell anybody unless they are going to join us." He was waiting for Bell to gulp**,** but she never did.. "So, I don't know how this is all going to turn out."

"I understand." Bell looked down. "I…well I think...I might-"

"HEY THEY ARE HERE!" Alice's shrill voice came from inside.

Bell blushed and laughed it off as she walked towards the house again, but once again Edward was not coming.

And once again Bell walked back to the car.

"Alright. What's bothering you now?" She slid into the front seat.

Edward stared at the steering wheel for a second contemplating something. After a moment he slowly looked up at Bell.  
"I haven't told you this Bell. But…they think that…that we…" He paused and started over again. "The only way for you to get answers is if…(ns)you are mine."

"What do you mean**?**" Bell breathed.

Edward was going to say the real answer**,** but decided against it. It wasn't time yet. "Well, they think you and I are dating. And that's why they're buying into all of this so easily. Don't worry I'll bring them down gently. You have nothing to worry about. Just be you. It's all they are asking for. Now are you ready?-"

"Wait. Why do they think that we are going out?" Bell asked, moving her hand from the door.

Edward sighed. "It's a complicated story. There are a lot of those in this household. I'll want to explain most of them to you today, so we better go in." Bell looked offended.  
I smiled at her. "They're all waiting inside to see you." Edward said in a softer tone. "They miss you."  
"I missed them too."  
She smiled and opened the car door for the last time.

"BELL!" Alice screamed as she ran into Bell at the door before Edward could open it. "GUYS! Bells here!"

"We know." Four voices chimed in.

"Come on." Edward whispered to Bell as he pulled her into the living room. The wood floors were dark and the walls were a soft**,** dark**,** forest green color. Covering the windows was a thick**,** dark**,** purple curtain. Everything looked so closed in and life-less. On the couch were three vampires**,** sitting on what was a...you guessed it**…** dark leather sofa**.** While two of the Cullens were sitting on bean bags.  
Bell looked at the person standing up. She had never seen her before. "You must be Esme." Bell smiled as she stepped forward to shake her hand.

"Bell. It's so nice to finally meet you."

"I'm glad to finally be back." Bell started to relax.

"And you've met my husband, Carlisle." Esme gestured to the blonde male on the bean bag.

"Ah, Bell. Nice to see you conscious." He joked.

"Nice to be conscious." Bell gave a side-ways glance at Emmett.

They chatted for about thirty minutes. Catching up, learning pasts, making jokes, and poking fun; Bell really felt at home. She felt accepted now. She understood the inside jokes she once didn't get…well sort of. At least she knew why they were inside jokes.

After a few more minutes**,** Edward tapped her on the shoulder. "I want to show you my room."

Bell gulped.

He walked her back into the foyer and up the red-velvet carpet stairs. They reached the penultimate floor when Edward got off and lead Bell to the end of the hallway where there was a wooden door.

"I get the tower room because nobody can stand my music twenty-four**,** seven. But it's cool with me. The concrete really makes everything resonate better." He opened the door revealing another staircase**,** except this one was narrow and spiraled upwards.

Bell really felt like she was in a movie now...or some haunted house. Which…technically it is.

Once they got to the top a curtain separated the stairs from his room.

"Before I draw this back. I must warn you that it's not…normal. So...just brace yourself. I _am_ a vampire." Edward smirked. "Welcome to my room Bell."

He slid the curtain back to reveal a room not unlike the ball-room in Bell's dream. It had five concrete walls. But no windows or mirrors. Like downstairs the floor was dark wood. CD's were laying everywhere. A piano stood at one wall. A sofa at another. A stereo system**,** and a bookshelf…it would have looked like a completely normal teenage room**,** except there was a huge coffin lying under the curtained window.

Bell gasped and shivered at this. But let it go.

"So...is it bad?" Edward asked.

Bell shook her head. "Not too bad. Though I'm disappointed. No cobwebs?"

Edward laughed and pointed to his bookshelf, where between the shelf and the ceiling**,** an old cobweb hung.

"I'm too lazy to clean it up. As you can probably see I'm too lazy to clean anything up." Edward said while scooping the paper and crap off of the sofa.

Bell walked over to it and sat down**,** after another peek at the coffin. "It's fine."

"I like your room. It's...different. It's you."

"It's freaky." Edward shook his head.

"It's dark." Bell mumbled looking at the dark green curtain covering the huge window in front of Edward's...coffin.

Edward smirked. "That because I like my room to be relaxing. I feel something I can't feel when the sun is out. You see," he turned so he could face Bell better. "My family isn't like others. Well, obviously. But not even other vampires. Other vampires are ruthless and simply don't care for human life. While we...we try to be as normal as we can and help them. That's why Esme teaches second and third graders. Why Carlisle is a doctor...even why Alice befriended you in the first place." He paused. "But that takes sacrifice. Other vampires can't step out in the sunbecause...as you have put it, would burn to a crisp."

"So how do you do it?" Bell inched closer.

"Do you remember the first day you sat with us at lunch and you noticed the ring I wore**?**"

Bell nodded.

"Well, that has more significance than you might think. This ring," He held up his hand revealing the object in question. "Is made out of moonstone. Sobasically, what it does is keep the night with us at all times. Other vampires 'sleep' all day, but with this we can sleep a little at night and it takes care of us. It stings a little. You have to get used to it. And it gets very tiring after a while being in the sunlight. Which is why we still prefer the darkness." His head inclined to the curtains. "But we're safe and we can pretend to have a normal life." Edward left off.

"That day in the park." Bell started. "I noticed you all looked fatigued the moment you stepped out of the car...so...that would be the sun?"

Edward nodded. "Emmett didn't really have a problem.. The stronger you are the more you can handle it. But if you're weak it's better to just stay indoors."

Bell digested this information. She looked back up at Edward.

"What else would you like to know?" He asked.

"How much can you tell me?"

* * *

**So... how much do you guys want the next chapter? I know this is very freaky stuff here. but I didn't come up with it. Well, I did on some things. Review like the wind!**

- Rosalie

p.s. check out my poll, and I'm starting a Rosalie's Weekly Wisdom on my author's page. check it out!


	14. Becoming an Undead

_"Is there anything else you would like to know?"_

_"What else can you tell me?"_

"Would you like to know more about me?"

Bell nodded her head.

Edward took a deep breath**,** gathering in information. "I was born in Chicago in 1901 to a wealthy family. I was about to turn eighteen and I wanted to join the army**,** so I went to get a physical at the hospital. The very hospital where Dr. Cullen worked. He wasn't the one to give me it**,** but as I walked out I saw him and something in me...I felt like I had a sense of destiny. I came back to get my results and I saw him again. Apparently**,** he felt the same way and he...he took me into his office. I don't remember much**,** but a dizziness and tiredness, a fog, blackness and piercing on my throat." Edward pulled down his sweater to reveal two marks about an inch and a half from each other.

"So that's how you were changed?-"

"No. I wasn't changed into a vampire then. I just remember waking up in the hospital and they told me to go home. When I got home I saw these marks...and for two months I waited for them to disappear**,** but they never did. Around the edges they were grey and frayed**,** it never healed. Two weeks before my birthday the Spanish influenza hit and all of my family caught it. One day in and my father died, then it was just mom and me. We almost died simultaneously." He paused to look at Bell. "Are you okay?"

Bell was pale and biting her lips. "You...died?"

"Yes. I died. I had a funeral and everything. Well, not really because a lot of people died around the same time**,** so we didn't get as good a service." He looked over his shoulder at his coffin. "It was nearly one hundred years ago I was buried in that." He said in a wistful voice.

"Three days after I 'died' I awoke again."  
Bell shivered. "Carlisle was waiting for me in the graveyard. Apparently**,** he was there every night waiting for me to come up. He didn't really know the exact science of how changing worked, I was his first real victim."

"Victim?"

"What else should I call it? His first go at it? The only reason he did it was because he was lonely and he felt that pull that I did when I first saw him. It's very convenient our way of mutation. If the Spanish flu didn't come I could have lived a long happy life, though I doubt it. I think I was meant to die very early, if not the flu**,** then something with the navy."

"So...when you get bit...you don't change or die?"

"Not unless we take too much blood, which is a really hard thing to do. We fill up quite easily." Edward was beginning to relax as he talked about what he is. Finding it more comfortable with every syllable.

"But**…**no matter what happens when you bite someone...when they die, they will turn into a vampire even if it's sixty years?"

Edward nodded his head. "Well, yes and no. It depends. Drinking someone's blood is a very enjoyable, even for both participants if the giver is willing and doesn't fight back. It's addictive really, the pleasure. Or so I've heard. To get that kind of satisfaction you have to use venom and when I use venom...when they die they will be one of us. And we don't like to put that on people. We are very rare. We seem to be the only vampires with feeling, with control. It's way too easy to fall into the evil vampire that we were made to be. So, we don't use venom. It isn't fun and enjoyable**,** but it quenches our thirst." He paused again. "Are you sure you're okay."

Bell nodded silently. "What...what can you do."

At this Edward grinned. "There are sacrifices we have to make when one becomes a vampire**,** but there are many advantages." Edward collected his thoughts. "Well, we have more strength for starters." He lifted up the table with three fingers to demonstrate. "We have incredible speed and can maintain it for hours. Were agile and even more intelligent.. But memories fade in and out. I can't really remember what happened seventy years ago. When you live forever things start to blend together. And we can...obviously change our age. Usually it's limited to how long we lived with venom in us**,** but most of us can look much younger**.** I can only reach the age of twenty nine. I don't know why that is. And we can change form." Edward's smile predominated his face.

"Like what?" Bell breathed.

"Everyone can turn into bats, rats, wolves, and moths." Bell nodded her head. "But then we each have our own personalities and can change into...for instance I prefer the crow, Alice, the owl, Emmett the bear, Rosalie, a raccoon, Jasper, a raven, Carlisle, a hawk and Esme a squirrel." Edward laughed. "That's just what we prefer. The larger or faster the animal usually means the more strength we have. Sometimes, sometimes not."

Bell was about to ask another question.

"I'm not done yet. I can turn into a hawk, owl, and raven as well, but I can't turn into the land mammals." He smirked, probably enjoying an inside joke. "Not only can we turn into animals...but we can control them. Mainly, bats, rats, and wolves, we have no desire to test anything else. Nope, still not done." Edward grinned. "Remember when you were sleepy and you fell down the stairs. Well, we also have the power to turn into a fog that makes people sleepy, it helps when we're trying to feed. And Emmett likes to play jokes on people. He paid big time for that." Edward shook his head. "And of course the dream intervention. We can manipulate people's dreams**;** we can actually do a lot with peoples minds. But they don't work on you. The only way I was able to come into you dreams**,** was because you let your guard down I guess. We can also read minds, inflict emotions, drive humans crazy...and each other for that matter." Edward smiled down on Bell.

"Anything thing else you want to know?" Edward asked.

"I can't think of any other question to ask right now. Maybe at a later time. My brain feels like it's going to explode." Edward laughed and pulled her off the couch.

"Alright. Let me show you my room. Here we have my bookshelves, having unlimited time and resources makes us crave information, my CD shelf," He walked to another wall. "I have an obsessive**,** compulsive**,** disease with music. Stereo, my piano I got for my fiftieth birthday." Bell laughed.

"What? You think it's funny?" Bell blushed. "I guess it does have an air of hilarity to it."

Edward paused**, **and then went on to the next wall after doing one arpeggio on the piano. "This is my desk where I do everything. Homework, buy stuff, sort through mail, keep track of events, counterfeit stuff." He slyly slid a piece of paper under Bell's hand.

"Wait. Did you say counterfeit?" Bell asked shocked.

"Well, yes. Living a hundred years and more while still looking the same can really throw off the government and then we would have an investigation on our hands and well...we can't have that happening." Edward distracted Bell.

"Oh, well then, I guess that makes sense. So what do you have to- Ouch!" Bell yelped as a spot of blood landed on the paper Edward wanted it to.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, faking shock. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I was just talking. Oh, it must have been this tack." She picked up a green thumbnail.

"Bell, I'm so sorry. I keep those all over the place."

"Its okay, no blood no foul. Wait, that doesn't work here. It's seriously nothing...but wait, are you okay." She covered her hand, hiding it from Edward.

"Nothing I can't handle." Edward smirked and piled the papers in a neat row. "Well, you've hung out**;** I've talked to you and answered your questions.. _(Have you signature)_anything else? Anymore questions?"

"I can't think of anything right now." Bell said. "Wait...okay, why is it that I'm always stuck with you?" Bell asked seriously. "I mean, not that it's a bad thing but..."

"Because the other's don't know what to do or say around you. I don't think they are comfortable yet. They are**,** but not like me." Edward lied somewhat.

"And why are you so comfortable?"

"I'm not." Edward shrugged. _I should have to answer that for you_. He thought sadly.

"Are you going to come into my dreams again?"

Edward laughed. "Not unless you want me to..."

"And why would I want that?"

Edward was hurt for a second. "Because then you could have the dream that you wanted."

Bell grinned. "I've never thought about it that way before." she laid back on the couch.  
"Can I see your reflection?"

"I don't know.. Can you?" Edward smiled.

"I don't know. There aren't any mirrors in here."

"That's because we have no use for them."

"Why is that?"

"Because we can't see our reflection." Edward grinned.

"Seriously?" Edward nodded. "Why is that?"

"That'll be another story for another time. But I think I better get you home. Your parents are expecting you not long after they get home."

"Oh. Alright." Bell jumped from the couch. "How did you know - never mind. My head is still reeling."

Edward laughed as he led her down the spiral staircase and back to the ground floor.

"I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow at school then." Bell called to the guys in the living room.

Hmm...school...Bell thought with distaste.

* * *

a/n what do you guys think? want more? I'm kind of in a rut as to what to do with the next the next chapter though. so any ideas would be very welcome!

whoowhoo over one hundred reviews. that makes me happy. lol, it's the little things that count. )

review like the wind.

- Rosalie


	15. Silver Silence

Bell fell asleep in a restless manor. Tossing and turning, her dream began to form.

Edward was in front of her. But he wasn't in his human form, he was a wolf. He nodded his head, signaling her to follow him. At first Bell thought that Edward was manipulating her dreams, but she remembered that she blocked his power...but, since he's already been in her head once, wouldn't that enable him to do it again, like the entrance into a dwelling place? Even still, this felt unrealistic, even though it felt real. She tried to talk to Edward, but no sound came out or thought was sent.

It was dark and they were in some old hallway lit with torches. The claws and paws of Edward made no noise as they walked on to what seems like infinity.

She started to panic and put her hands against the wall. But Edward barked at her and slimy goop incased her palm.

A tear rolled down her eyes as fear and weariness embraced her. She ran up to the wolf, who was Edward, and tried to stop him and get answers from him.

Bell stared into his green eyes, but they turned black and he emitted a low growl. Bell sobbed and hugged her knees.. She was scared. Why wasn't Edward helping? A furry nuzzle wormed its way in between Bell's arms and pried her open. Then he proceeded to get Bell onto his back.

Realizing what he was trying to do, she slumped on top of the wolf's back and hung there like a doll.

But she couldn't sleep. She couldn't rest. The quick movements of Edward underneath her mixed with the fear and the fact that she was already asleep kept her from slumber. It was like he was running in place and the walls were whizzing passed.

She felt the soft and rough, odd colored, red hairs of the wolf swish and move with the skin. They tickled her and irritated her skin.

What seemed like forever, Edward finally changed back into human form and carried Bell in his arms like a fragile body.

She was laid onto a stone-table. All Bell saw was blackness, until one by one little candle lights appeared around her. She saw a Edward coming towards her again and tried to get up, but she was tied down. Her wrists and ankles were bound in leather, and a chain tied down her waist.  
"Edward? What's going on?" Bell said, panicked as she looked up at her friend, but it wasn't Edward.  
His hair was dark and his eyes were glowing like flames. His teeth were jagged and dagger looking while his canines were as long as a pocket knife. A dark robe draped over his evil body, with a high collar and black cape.  
This, this was the image of a vampire. Evilness was practically dripping off every shadow on his face. He had no name. He had no distinct and detailed face, except tyranny. This is the vampire that Bell thought of that fateful Friday.

He bent his head down towards Bell's struggling body.

"Edward?" His scratchy menacing voice spoke. He laughed manically and shook his head, looking at Bell condescendingly. "Say good-bye. You're mine now." He whispered and leaned his head towards Bell's neck.

"AHHHH!" Bell screamed and tried to escape.

"Bell. Bell! Everything's fine. What's wrong? A dream. A nightmare? Bell everything is fine." Edward spoke worriedly as he wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh...I'm here. Nothing's going to get you. You're safe. It was just a dream. Shhh." He soothed as he ran his hand through Bell's hair.

She sobbed into Edward's chest.

Once her breathing began to slow back down to normal she pulled away from Edward.  
"Did you make that happen?" She said in a rough-sleepy-dried voice.

"Make what happen?" Edward stared back at her confused and wanting very much to know what she saw..

"There was... I was with you...well, you were a wolf and you led me down a hallway and, and then you carried me in your arms to, to a table then it was all dark and, and you didn't make me see this?" She asked.

Edward shook his head and motioned for her to continue.

"Then a vampire came out and, and he was horrible looking. Oh, Edward. What does it mean?"

He shrugged, but then smiled peacefully, "It probably means you got a little spooked yesterday. Get some more sleep." He suggested softly. Caressing her check.

Bell shook her head. "No. I can't. Not after that. I don't want to." She mumbled.

Edward could see that she meant it.

He smiled as an idea struck his head. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life." She answered.

"Good, hold on tight." Edward smiled and pulled her onto his back. He leapt out the window and felt Bell's head hide behind his neck. He laughed as he landed softly and started running out the backyard.

Bell poked her head out and watched the trees and bushes rush past them. They weren't going too fast. It was nice. Everything seemed so quiet and at peace. The trees glistened in the pale moon light. And the forest was illuminated by the soft hue of night that enveloped it. An owl hooted pleasantly in a far off tree. Edward looked magnificent. This was his place. The night time. Running through the forest. The moon light flickered through his windblown hair and bounced off his dark eyes. Bell could feel the pleasure and peace radiate off of him. This was his habitat. He belonged to the shadows of the night. And Bell belonged right next to him.  
She smiled, happy that he was happy. Her nightmare seemed like another world away, surreal. Right now, right now she was flying in the trees with a dark knight. Her own Bat-Man.

Bell barely noticed it when Edward came to a halt. She stared around her and gasped.

It was a little meadow. The grass was knee high and speckled with various wild flowers, a pool of water was in the center. The moon reflected off of it and made the whole area have a misty blue hue.

It was enchanting.  
Bell slid off Edward's back and walked towards the pond. A leaf fell into it making ripples and disturbing the reflection. There was a weeping willow to the right of the pool, swaying to the cool night breeze.

"Wow." Bell whispered as she made her way to the tree, while Edward stood where he was and watched her. She touched the old trunk tenderly after pulling open the curtain of leaves the tree had made. Looking back at Edward, she beckoned him to come over.  
They sat down in-between some roots, next to the pond watching the moon move from its position in silence.

They didn't want to talk. It's not like they didn't have anything to say, but it would disrupt the beauty of quiet nature. So, Bell sat there with her knees under her chin, breathing easy, while watching the movements of a leaf on the water.  
Edward sat further behind her next to the trunk, gazing at her, never letting her out of his sight, while a few thoughts scrambled around unlike most times when his head was buzzing the thoughts, his own and other peoples.

But it was quiet.

Bell sighed wanting more than anything to talk to Edward with their thoughts like he did with his siblings.  
Branches off in the distant moaned and creaked while a couple of birds sang an enchanting lullaby.

Bell yawned and crawled over to where Edward was. Edward understood her unspoken words and opened his arms for Bell to embrace in, and before long she was asleep again.

Edward held her, watched her chest rise up and down with her breathing and her eye-lids flicker, the sign of dreaming.

He wondered what she was dreaming about.. If it was a good dream or a nightmare. If he was involved or his family. It disturbed him that he didn't know. That he couldn't find out. He was so used to knowing the minds and thoughts of people. So used to knowing...everything. It was hard not to wake Bell up and ask what she was dreaming just so he could know.

He gave up trying and thinking about it and started going through his ethics and his people laws. There was no way now for Bell to go on with a normal life or a life at all, even if she doesn't match Edward's feelings. She was doomed. Doomed from the start. The moment that Bell sat down with them at lunch the first day. She paved her destiny no matter what. She was either going to join this life or lose hers completely. Those are the laws. They could be ignored and denied, but they are still there and punishable.

Would it really be that bad to see Bell as one of us? Edward asked himself. Would it change everything if her blood ran cold? If she was restricted to the vampire lifestyle? If she and I both knew that and saw the scar on her neck knowing that she was doomed to this life?

Edward looked at Bell and saw her smile and sigh as she blew hot air onto Edward's neck.

Yes. It would. It would change.

What if she doesn't take me? If we don't fulfill the agreement that she doesn't know she has agreed to? What then? Could she do that? We technically aren't together. She still sees me as a friend, with benefits. That would destroy her in a different and more permanent way, and it would probably be to my demise as well. And just because she doesn't take me. If I have to then I will force her. If she doesn't accept that's the only choice. Hers, my and my family's and I...existence would be at risk.

The darkness started to lift and light creped through the trees, though the sun hasn't risen yet.  
Edward was about to wake Bell up, but her lips moved and he barely caught the words. "-dward. I love you. Stay."

Edward made a pledge to not fulfill the contract until Bell admitted, consciously, her feelings, so he knew that she wasn't tainting her life without her will, as he carried her back to her room and laid her down in her bed and kissed her nose before taking off.  
A plan was already forming in his mind for today's adventure at school.


	16. Back at School with New Knowledge

**a/n Sorry, I haven't updated, but you don't really care. You just want to read. But I have to say that my beta hasn't looked at this one... so there might be some typos. Forgive me. It's summer. So, read on my readers. read on.**

* * *

"Good morning Bell." Jasper smiled at me as we entered our class.

"Morning Jasper." I returned the smile. "How did you sleep?" I eyed him humorously.

"Like a dead man. Thank you." Jasper laughed as class started up. Bell sat next to Rosalie instead of her normal seat by the window.

Class ended and a project was released. They had to reenact a scene from one of Shakespeare's Romantic Tradgides just by themselves.

Bell didn't groan like the rest of the class. Instead she buzzed through Romeo and Juliet trying to find a scene was it's only one main character talking.

Class was dismissed and Bell headed out the door after giving yesterdays assignment to the teacher and walked out.

She expected Alice to wait for her but instead Edward was there.

"Where's Alice?" Bell spoke as they thrusted through the halls together.

Everyone went back to their age they were when Bell met them. No matter how long Bell stared at Edward, she still can't see him being the age he's portraying. It doesn't suit him.

"Alice... she lost her ring." He spoke quietly in my ear.

Bell gasped and looked at Edward to make sure she was all right.

"She's fine. She just misplaced it before we left. She'll be here as soon as she finds it." Edward tried to calm Bell down.

"But what if she doesn't find it?"

"Then we'll make a new one. It's not that hard." Edward shrugged as they entered Bella's world studies class.

A couple of minutes passed in silence. As Bell shuffled her feet she said looking up to Edward, "Thank you."

Realizing what she meant, Edward bowed his head saying it was all right and asked questions about her dream. She said the same thing as before. Telling everything but the part where the creepy vampire said she was his and was about to penetrate her skin with his bear claw length canines. Edward thought about it some and could only say that it was a nightmare and that it was over now. Bell had nodded and thanked Edward again for being there and went up and hugged him. Edward hugged her back and squeezed the air out of her. Edward replied:

"Bell. I'll always be there, waiting in the shadows." And with that he slipped out of the room just as people started piling in.

Bell blushed and she didn't know why. She couldn't concentrate on the lecture that was being giving in front of her. Her mind was jammed packed with theories, and facts, and information that would make any sane kid pee in their pants. But she was also busy with the fact that Edward... was there. Why was he there? Why not Alice? Why did she blush every time he paid her a compliment or stare at her with a certain smirk? Why did she get that tingly feeling through her body when she thought of Edward with her last night?

The answer was on the tip of her tongue but class ended and sophomore and freshman noises erupted around her.

Grumbling with annoyance, Bell grabbed her books and walked out of class.

"Ah!" She screamed as she turned the corner just to find Edward leaning against the wall there. "My gosh. Do you find that amusing. Leaning against walls where unexpecting girls will run into?" Bell caught her breath.

"Well, it is a favorite past time of mine." He smirked. There goes Bell's blush again.

"No wonder. Your quiet good at it." Bell laughed as she drew her hair into her face like a curtain. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just bored. And I need a distraction from all the thoughts. It's always really mad on Mondays."

Bell grinned. "What is that person thinking?" She pointed to a guy standing by the wall talking to his friends.

"He's thinking about getting the new game for his X-box 360 and having his friends come over and play it. But he's parents are out of town and he doesn't want to get in trouble."

Bell laughed and pointed to a girl getting her stuff out of a locker.

"She wants to go to a party this weekend but her ex is going to be there and his new girl was an old friend of hers. And she wants to ask a guy out but his in a lower league than she is."

Bell pointed to a short kid all by himself looking kind of lonely.

"He's wondering how many people will care if he disappears or dies. But now he thinks that would just be inconveniet for him because he's got a report he worked really hard on due next week."

Bell was finding this quite amusing and after the next class they continued.

"Okay, what is he thinking?" She pointed to a guy talking to a girl.

"He's trying to figure out the best way to get her in bed with him."

"And what is she thinking?"

"She's trying to figure out the best way to get in bed with his friend."

Bell cracked up. "How can you not interfere with stuff like that? What if you hear someone's going to kill himself or herself, how can you keep from intervening? I thought you liked to help people."

"If they want to be suicidal. That's their decision. I, personally, don't feel the need to save someone who doesn't see their worth. And as for matters of love. Like this girl thinks this guy is cute but is to afraid to ask even though he secretly likes her as well... why don't I help? Because mother always said not to meddle in other peoples rellashonships... and also because they are really a horrible match but they can't see it."

"So, you know what a good match is and what isn't? Is there a type of match making school you had to go to?" Bell joked.

Edward shrugged. "Being alive for a little over a hundred years has giving me a good deal of wisdom." He said proudly.

Bell nodded and they walked into the cafeteria. She, still trying to figure out what's with Edward and Edward, trying to subtly show Bell what's with him.

--

"Afternoon Bells!" Phil said as she dropped her bag at the door.

"Afternoon. How's the team?" she asked as she grabbed an apple from the counter.

"Very well. Leon is really getting better at pitching. He might make pros when he's older." Phil smiled and drank his coffee. "We have another practice tonight. Want to come? Edward will be there."

"Sure... wait, why would it make a difference if Edward would be there or not?" She raised his eyebrows.

He shrugged. "Well you did go to their house yesterday for a couple of hours after walking with him." He shrugged again. "Just thought you might like him. That's all."

"What!" Bell screamed incredulous.

Phil threw up his hands in surrender. "I just thought-"

"Uhg!" Bell ran upstairs. She wasn't mad at Phil or what he said. She was surprised... it hit a cord she didn't see behind the cobwebs.

Was that it? She said to herself. Do I like him? I mean... come on... he is a freakin vampire, that's just wrong. She felt kind of numb as she walked downstairs trying to figure out her heart.

She saw Phil don on his hat and coat. He turned around and saw Bell standing there.

She grinned. "Let's play ball!"

* * *

**Does this sound familiar or what?...**

Check out my poll please. And as always, Review like wind!

- Rosalie


	17. outdoor games

_**Amber's note: Ok so Rosalie went on vacation...I have been really busy. Therefore I am updating for her when I get around to editing the chapters she has written out for me to post! Ok, So I guess leave LOTS of Reviews for when Rosalie gets back!! AND Review like the wind for her!!**_

_**Amber Is A Jasper's Girl**_

Bell watched as the kids warmed up for awhile with no sign of Edward. When it finally looked like he was coming, the kids started to split up to practice for the game. A car smoothly drove over the ball park's gravel. She didn't have to look to know that it was her favorite silver Volvo.

Bell hopped off the bleachers that were also occupied with parents and went to greet Edward. But when she turned around the corner he wasn't there in the Volvo. Frowning she turned around again and ran into a black wall smelling of leather. "Oh." She gasped and stepped back to see the smirk on Edward's face.

"Miss me already?" His green eyes sparkled, but the picture was disturbed when he donned on the baseball cap. "Come on. You can sit in the dug-out."

When Bell was settled on the bench, with its green paint as fading off, Edward grinned to him self one more time before getting out on the field again.  
It was easy to pretend to be human here. The sun's heat and light helped him feel weaker, but what made it more real was that the thought of kids just made everything seem softer to Edward. He didn't have to think about how fast he was running or how hard he threw, it was natural for him to pretend over the years.

In the distance he could smell rain, it was wonderful. Even Bell could smell the difference from a nice sunny day from a coming storm. It was some what nostalgic for Bell, the summers she had spent in Forks were always rainy, and this smell was always in the air. Except there was a difference, it was sea-water raining in Forks, but in Tennessee, it's mostly river and lake water. It has a cleaner feel to it.

As Edward picked up a ball and threw it to the pitcher he could feel the storms thunder from the ground. A smile spread across his lips, thinking that it wouldn't be too long now. He eyed Bell from where he was standing, hoping that things would go as planned and Alice would tell the guys.

Alice still hasn't found her ring yet. It wasn't too big of a deal, but it did bring an ominous feeling, though everything at the Cullen's was a little ominous. Alice noticed it before the sun rose, and woke up everyone in the house. She says it was stolen, but that can't be it, because... who would break into the Cullen's house? But Alice and everyone keep their rings on at all times, except Rosalie who likes to take it off when she's taking a bath.

Edward shook his head and tried to be as friendly and helpful as he could while the skies were clear.

For some weird reason Bell was glad to be off of the bleachers and in the dug-out. It wasn't that the parents were annoying or the seats were cold... which they were, they always are, but the reason she felt more at peace with the move from the bleachers to the dug-out was because the bleachers were out in the open, and she didn't feel safe there. Like someone was watching her. Bell shook her head thinking that her stalkers wouldn't have to stalk her anymore. They could just show themselves. Bell stayed in her thoughtful mood.

Then the first lighting bolt was seen.

"Alright!" Phil called. "Time to pack up." This news brought on lots of groans from the boys. "It's a thunder storm right now, and we can't play if we see lighting. I'm sorry guys, but if it was just raining I would still let you guys practice, but right now you have to leave." Thunder boomed so loud the kids started screaming and running around in jest and in fright. Three kids started panicking and yelling. "James, Michael, Andrew!" Phil called. "Are your parents here?"

They shook their heads. "Alright, everyone whose parents aren't here come with me and I'll take you home. Everyone off the field!"  
In less than two minutes the balls, gloves, and bats were put up, taken up and everyone was in a car and on their way home... except for Bell.

Bell just woke up from her reverie as Phil's van drove away. "Hey!" Bell called. "Wait for me! You're my ride home! Oh come on!" Bell stood in the raining field, slumped over and now soaking. "Man..." She shook her head and headed to the dug-out to get her stuff and start walking home. It wasn't too far from here... but far enough. Then she remembered something. She spun around and Edward stood on the pitcher's mound soaking wet and at his age of death.

"I heard it's going to flood." Edward called. "You better get to highest ground. And by my standards, the pitcher's mound is the only safe place for miles." He smiled as rain-drops collected on his long black eyelashes, making his magnificent emerald eyes stand out even more. Bell forgot to breathe for a moment then she collected herself and stepped slowly to the middle of the field.

"How was you day?" Edward asked softly as he pulled a strand of Bell's now wet hair off of her check.

"Alright. Full of dead people, but I've learned to live with that." She smiled coyly as Edward chuckled softly. "Can you take me home?" Bell asked eyeing Edward's car.

"Nope." He said quickly and very bluntly. Then he just stepped off the mound and towards the back of the field. Bell stood there shocked to say the least and bewildered as she gaped at Edward's wet back moving further away.  
When he reached the tree land he turned around. "Come on Bell! They're waiting on us!"

XoXoXoXoXoXotime-travel0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

When Bell and Edward emerged together from the trees, Bell had been reveled to a field larger than four of the ball parks together and occupying six of her favorite people in Wilson County. The Cullens.  
Long story short. The Cullen's were jealous of Edward getting to play ball all of the time (even if it was weakling pee-wee ball) so they were all here to play what they called, "Real Ball-games."

Bell sat out, like usual, and supervised the game with Esme, even though Bell really didn't know a thing about baseball.

When Edward and Alice were in the outfield, no one could beat them, but then they would have to go up to hit, which they were still amazing at, but they couldn't make it go out as far as Emmett or Jasper could. By the end of forty-five minutes, sixty outs and twelve home runs, the game was over and Carlisle's team won, which was mainly due to Edward and Alice.

They were all laughing because one time Emmett went up to the plate, or duck tape in this case, and as he swung, he went too fast and hit the ball straight to the left and ended up spinning around in a circle and hitting his legs with the bat... and Alice still caught it.

The storm was almost over now and they all headed back to Edward's car. Then for some reason Bell couldn't understand the Cullen's tensed and shot their glances in every different direction. "Get in the car Bell." Edward said over his gnarled teeth.

Awkwardly, Bell shifted her wet body in the passenger seat of the Volvo, thinking that Edward was going to regret his decision about her getting in the car later when the water spots wouldn't go away, but she didn't want to ague at the time.

Five minutes later after the Cullens scattered in different directions looking for something, Bell wasn't sure about, and Edward got in the car and pulled on a smile.

"Everything is fine. We just smelled another vampire. It's very rare here. It's nothing to worry about though. We couldn't find a thing." He put the car in gear. "Now, let's get you home. Phil's probably shooting himself for leaving you and your mom is probably baking cookies for his wake. Now, let's go." He brushed his hand across hers, hating every second she was in his car because he's not allowed to kiss her check or her head, which he very nearly did.

As he pulled up into the drive-way, Bell turned around. "So, are you going to pick me up again tomorrow?"

"Yeah... oh wait, no, sorry, Carlisle wants us all to scout middle Tennessee tomorrow and find the scent of the vampire."

"Couldn't you read his mind?"

Edward shrugged. "I tried, but it was too late. I wasn't really trying before. So probably. Don't worry okay?"

"I'm not."

"Good. But will you do something for me?"

"Sure."

"Take the flowers that are in your neighbor's window box and put them by your door and window and under your window."

"Why can't you-"

"Just do it please? I wouldn't make you do anything that wasn't for your own good. As for having to get the flowers by yourself, sorry, but I can't do it. Trust me okay?"

"I do and I'll do it."

"Sweet dreams, Bell."

_**Amber's note: Don't forget to review for Rosalie say something like "Welcome back!!"  
Amber is a Jasper's Girl**_


	18. A New Friend

Bell sighed and stretched from her dreamless night and looked at the sun lit window. The lighting was odd. The shadows were going the wrong way. As if the light only wanted to stay concentrated where it was directed. The entire room had the illusion of still being cloaked in darkness while that one section in front of the window was lit. Bell had to admit that it was pretty... and it was pretty creepy. She shook her head and everything seemed normal again**,** but the shadows still were in the wrong place. Bell shrugged it off and and sat at the window, picking up the flower she had taken from her neighbors. It was a simple yellow/white flower. She didn't know the name and she asked her parents what it was, but they were as clueless as she. It seemed strange to not know, such an ordinary flower with the delicate yellow flower petals laced around the pure white center. It had no smell... but it did have a certain... feeling. Whenever Bell came near it she felt safe but a certain amount ofominous darking was also there. Queer. Bell was real uncomfortable taking them without really knowing her neighbors. Why didn't Edward just get them for her? He could have easily pinched them off and swung into her room couldn't he?

Bell shook her head trying to get rid of all these queer things. They were making her depressed even though it was a nice sunny day.

Driving up to the school, still feeling down knowing the Cullens wouldn't be there today, Bell hoped out of her truck and entered the school with a sigh, rallying her will.

She passed the normal clicks. The introverts who were usually off by themselves or standing next to other introverts; the extravert's who were in every group; the populars, with there died blonde and/or neatly spiked hair; the losers, who aren't even trying today, the band members, who were laughing and trying to look chic and cool with there sunglasses; the freaks, who were all frowning with straight black hair, eye-liner, and either dark blue lipstick or bright red. Honestly, Bell thought those kids looked more like vampires than the vampires. She laughed as she passed a group of wanders, the people who go from group to group, never satisfied with the group they are with; the jocks; with their ever windblown and messy hair and buff shoulders.

Ten minutes until classes started and Bell felt totally out of place without the Cullen's being here. She knew she shouldn't hope but she peeked her head in the door and lost her hope when neither Jasper or Rosalie where there.

She sighed and walked down the hallways. Freaks. Losers. Whiners. Wanders. Jocks. Loners. Bell went through her head. More Jocks. Band people and drama people.Introverts and Freaks. Populars. Loner... wait... no that's a new guy. New guys are different from loners even if they are off by themselves. It's not there wish to be alone.

Bell sighed. She didn't have anything better to do. Plus she used to be in the exact same position. If it wasn't for the Cullens she probably still would be.

"Hi. My names Bell." She walked over to him and saw for the first time his physiognomy. His hair was black and short but swayed to one side. His eyes were a piercingelectric blue when they spotted Bell walking over to him. He was well built and had a decent since of style. His pants looked a little ratty on the end and his shirt was in desperate need of an iron. He could have been a jock or a popular if he wanted to. He was kind hot.

"Good morning Bell." He shook her hand. "My name is Vincent." He stared at her a few more seconds with a what looked like a victorious smirk, then let go of her hand and took a deep breath. "Well, I guess you'll ask so I'll save you the trouble. I moved here this weekend from... D.C" His pause might be suspicious to some people as if he were making it up on the spot but a true reader would realize that he wasn't making it up, he was figuring out if he should tell her the truth. Like he wasn't sure if she should know. But he trusted her with that information.

"Really? I've never been there. I used to live in Washington... the state." Bell laughed nervously. She was surprised by her openness with this stranger, if she didn't know better she would have thought that Jasper was around to manipulate her emotions and give her strength. "But then I moved to Phoenix and visited Forks in the summer... but now I'm here." Bell decided that it was just a friendly connection with Vincent. Little did she know that Jasper wasn't the only vampire with the power of empathy.

"Interesting." Vincent mused. "Let me guess," he frowned sympathetically, "your parents are divorced. One of them lives in... Forks did you say? And the other inPhoenix, then met someone and or got a new job opportunity here**?**" He raised an eye-brow as if to dare Bell to say that he was wrong.

"How did you know?" Bell whispered.

"Same story." Vincent looked down at his feet. Bell put a hand on his shoulder's comforting him, or trying to in some way**.** She could almost feel his despair.

A smile played on her lips. "Wow, you have a parent in Forks too?" She tried to lighten the mood. This was Vincent's first day, and she didn't want him to get started with mopey feelings. Obviously the divorce and new someone was relatively quick. Vincent smiled quickly but kept staring at Bell. It was a little unnerving having those cold blue eyes pierce her. She thought he would look away sometime, but he didn't. Like he did what he wanted, not caring what other people thought. If he wanted to look at someone he would look at them until he didn't want too anymore.

That's a strange quality in someone. It's kind of nice... and kind of creepy. "Well, I better get to class." Bell looked at her watch. "What do you have? I might be able to show you the way. Granted, I'm still a little new here and don't know any hints and whatnot."

"I think you've helped me enough already." Vincent smiled. "I have chemistry."

"Okay, well sciences are on the second level past the bathrooms on the right corridor." She grabbed her back-pack and turned around. "Maybe I'll see you again."

"Yeah." He smirked and headed for the stairs. What she didn't hear was, "You've no idea how many times we'll see each other." He waved back to Bell, friendly. Showinghis brilliant smile that instantly brightened his face.

Was it just the lighting or did he have teeth like the Cullens? She was to busy groping through the crowd to notice that when Vincent walked the shadows seemed to reach out to him, lending themselves towards him, neither did she notice the way they crept back into their original position when he closed the door to the stairs.

Bell shivered as she entered Mrs. Carney's classroom.


	19. A New Moth

Bell doodled on her note-pad as her math teacher droned on and on. Her eyes were out of focus and her fingers taped rhythmically on the table waiting for class to be over so she can call Edward during her free period. Bell's eyes traced the lines in the ceiling along the harsh light of the florescent fixtures. Her eyes, along with the beat of her heart, stopped when she spotted a moth on the ceiling next to a line she was tracing. _Coincidence? _Bell thought to herself. After she looked away quickly, she couldn't help but blush. It was just a moth. There had to be at least over two billion in Middle Tennessee alone. But she peeked up at it all the same. The dark colored moth fluttered it's wings and moved a few inches. Very moth like behavior... it's a moth, no more and no less.

Bell sighed as she swiped her books into her arms and headed into the hall-ways. After putting her number torturing devices away, Bell immediately grabbed her cell-phone and entered the girls-bathroom wanting privacy. When she got in there one girl was throwing up, another crying and sobbing on the shoulders of two friends, and a scream from one of the stalls as a girl ran out with a horrified face and a white plastic stick in her hand. Ah, high school. Bell huffed and decided that the foot-ball field should be un-occupied. She didn't take into account that a foot-ball field would be open and in the past day or two that was not what made her comfortable with the new vampire running around.

"Alice?" She rang up the Cullen estates knowing that Alice would be home hiding in the dark without her ring.

"Hiyah!" Alice sounded up beat as usual.

"Any luck with finding your ring?" Bell picked at something on the bleachers, mindlessly.

"No." Alice sighed. Then with an even more sluggish tone added, "And I'm beginning to think that the new vampire stole it. But none of them have had any luck. Emmett scouting out around the south, Esme the north and everyone else in-between. Edward's even in Kentucky right now."

"Do you think he left?" Bell suggested.

"Well, everyone is under that impression... but I don't... It's like a gut-feeling ya know? Hmm... what makes you say 'he'?"

Bell deliberated telling Alice about her new... friend, but decided that it was innocent and unimportant. "Nothing. There are only two sexes so I have fifty percent chance of being right. Besides, he or she is probably long gone by now."

"I hope." Alice muttered.

"So do I. I'm not as sturdy as you guys." Bell realized what she was picking on the bleachers was a nicely chewed piece of green gum. Horrified she wiped her hands and folded them under her stomach.

"Though I would like to get my ring back. Sentimental reasons, I guess. Ya know how I have a tendency to name things?"

Bell looked side-ways. It's not like she had known the Cullen's their entire life. "I do now."

"Well I named it Hank."

Bell couldn't think of a reply for that. Alice sighed. "So, I guess you want to talk to Edward, huh?"

"Yeah." Bell let out exasperated. "Do you know where he is? I'm such an idiot. I don't even have his number." She idly kicked the row in-front of her and listened to the metallic clang sound reverberate around the bowl. A moth fluttered it's wings out of Bell's sight.

Alice sighed, disappointed in Bell. "I'll connect you." She paused. "Are you alone?"

"Just me and an empty stadium. Why?" Paranoia swept over Bell and she looked over her shoulder, only to see more empty seats. Dark puffy clouds rolled over the sky as if warning of a tempest on it's way. A light breeze blew in Bell's hair, making certain strands lift into the air.

"Just a precaution. You may never know." Alice shrugged.

Then Bell heard the voice she was aching for. "Bell?"

Her heart sped up and a smile of relief and happiness spread on her cold face. "Yeah?" She choked out. "Where are you? Are you okay? Did you find anything? When will you be back?"

Edward smiled and laughed. "Well, if _I'm_ not mistaken I think someone's worried about me, and it's not Mother Teresa." He joked. "I'm in a forest." He became serious instantly. "I don't really know where, but near the boarder of North Carolina. Yes, I'm perfectly fine. A little tired though. It's hot and sunny, which is not helping. But other than that I'm fueled up." Bell really didn't want to know what he meant by that. "I haven't found any traces of vampire, but I did find an abandoned toilet seat. I'm sure everything is fine now. It was probably just a nomad wondering what we were doing. I'll be home as soon as we've checked about everything. About a day or two." Bell's heart sank.

"Oh."

Edward's voice became softer. "How are you?"

"Yup." She said sharply. "just peachy." Bell was irritated for some reason. "I'm just... tired I guess. This day is lasting forever and I haven't even gotten to forth period yet. I'm supposed to be inside in a classroom doing home work but I had to talk to you guys." She was regretting her decision. It was making her... aggravated. She didn't like how she was so obsessed. She couldn't even go a day without the sound of their voices. It made her upset. "You know. I think I'll just skip or something." She didn't even notice a moth land on her shoe-lace. "Yeah. I'll skip. I'll see you when you guys get back I guess." Then she flipitly shut the phone and hugged herself, protecting her chest from the unusually cold wind blowing, that was getting more fierce by the heart beat.

She didn't understand her sudden irritation of the Cullens. But when she thought about it, it made sense. First she is thrown into this wacky world of mythical creatures and then they leave and she's all alone. Not even having normal friends to hang back to. And it was completely ridiculous why she was so attached that she couldn't even go a full twenty-four hours without them. She missed them terribly and it made her mad.

A cold wind picked up and blew away some of the steam Bell was emitting.

Bell slowly rose from her spot on the bleachers and with shifty eyes spied the open area she was in. "Hello? Is... is someone there." Paranoia sweeping over her... again. She was almost sure someone was there, watching her. She could feel it, but no one was there. "Hello? If someone is there... it's... it's not funny." The wind lashed at her face and a few icy-cold rain-drops fell on her head.

"I'm going crazy." She shook her head and stepped off the bleachers, heading back to the school or at least her car so she can go home where she felt safe. "I mean, it's just the weather. And I have no right to freak out. I'm at a school what could happen? Nothing. That's just it. I'm just spooked for no reason. See nothing to fear." Bell had been walking out looking at her toes then looked up at the end of her talk. "AHH!"

"I'm so sorry." The blockage that Bell ran into apologized. "Are you okay?"

Bell backed up, away from the black wall then into the unforgettable icy-blue eyes of Vincent. "What are you doing here?" Bell's aggravation and suspicion flared up.

"Well some teachers noticed that they were missing a person and... well... are you sure your okay? Your face is white." Vincent's face was splashed with concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because I know how to sneak in the teacher's lounge and snag some hot cocoa." His face brightened again with a smile.

"You've been here not even a day and you already know where it is and how to sneak in there?" Bell raised her eye-brows.

"Of course. What else am I supposed to do when I'm skipping calculus." He said as if it was nothing.

"Wow. I'm impressed." Bell laughed and eyed Vincent with new respect and new judgment. They started walking back to the parking lot. "So... how did you know I was missing if you were as you would say... allergic to teachers?"

"Simple really. I heard a voice over here and went to check it out, hoping we could snag some hot chocolate together." He stopped and eyed her in that, I'm-going-to-stare-at-you-whether-you-like-it-or-not thing. "What do you say? Are you in?"

Bell laughed hysterically. "My life these past few weeks... well I'm ready to do about anything."

Vincent smiled his brilliant smile, not self-conscious at all of the dangerously obvious pointed canines that were protruded more than normal.

* * *

  
"Come on. Go this way." Vincent whispered and waved Bell over to him. They were in an empty room across from the teacher's lounge. "Okay. I'm gonna boost you up and your going to have to unscrew that window then open it. There's just a little tunnel to crawl through. When you get to the other side it should be open and you are there. I'll be up after you. I can get up there by myself."

"Alright." Bell breathed as Vincent picked her legs up. "What.. what are you doing?" She asked skeptically as she felt something on her calf.

"Sorry. You smell really good." He smiled innocently. Bell shivered involuntarily again as she latched onto the window.

Once she got in and got her legs back she started to crawl, trying not to think of the gross things she was shifting through.

She peeked at the other side. No one was there, not a sound... except... "Vincent! What... how?" She saw Vincent at the counter putting a bag of black stuff into two mugs. "How did...?"

He looked up at her. "Oh. I used the door."

* * *

  
"Mmm... This really hit the spot. Thanks." She meant it as she sipped her scolding hot cocoa with Vincent.

"Don't thank me. Thank the wonderful teachers of Wilson Central." He laid back on a couch.

"So strange that not one single teacher is here." Bell stared around at the room... all the empty chairs and couches. "I wonder what they are doing."

"They're teachers." Vincent said like it was plainly obvious. "They're probably all teaching."

"Yea... but all of them... at the same time?"

"Don't think about it. If they are not here, then they are not here and you don't have to worry about it. Take a chill pill. You worry too much." He sat up and moved till his face was only a few inches from Bell's. "You need to... relax." He grazes his nose across Bell's neck slowly. Bell stiffened not knowing what to do. Vincent came up again and smirked. "You better get to class. You wouldn't want a spot on your record." Then he disappeared behind the corner. And as always the shadows reached out towards him. But this time... Bell noticed.

* * *

**AN**

Okay, so what do you guys think? Is it just me or is Vincent kind of cool? ...And a bad influence on innocent little Bell... again not my favourite chapter but I wanted you to get to know Vincy a little better and understand what's going on. It's about to get real interesting for those who are snoring in the back seat.

Love ya'll!

- Rosalie


	20. Edward's Mistake

he hallway would never end. Bell needed to get out of school as soon as possible.

Mike was coming.

"BELL!" She heard Micheal screech as she put her hands on the exit door.

"What is it Micheal? What do you want?" She said warily, just wanting to leave so she could talk to Edward and Alice. After finishing classes she realized that her antagonism was unjust and she wanted to tell them what she thought about Vincent. He could be nothing but odd, or he could actually be something. Bell didn't know.

"Well, I was wondering if... you... ah, well, since the Cullen's and Hale's aren't here, I thought maybe that, you would... maybe want to... ya know, do something tonight, ah, I just, thought it would be nice... ya know. So do you?"

Bell was speechless. How was she supposed to answer that? "Um... Micheal."

"I'm sorry Mr. Newton, but Bell already has made previous engagements and she'll be detained tonight." Vincent slung his arm around Bell's shoulder and glared dangerously at Mike. "Bell is a very important young lady that needs... special attention and care." He smiled at Bell happily, wanting her to play along. She slipped an arm around his waist and blushed profusely, not even realizing what she did. Bell didn't mind it too much. "Maybe in another life time Newton." And with that they spun around and walked out.

Once outside, Bell slipped out of Vincent's hold. "Thanks." The smiled weakly. "I never know what to say.-"

"Who are the Cullen's and Hale's?" Vincent interrupted. He stared at Bell, which started not to creep her out anymore, but this time he wasn't looking at her soul. Just her.

"They are my friends when I first moved here. They're out... on a camping trip." Bell libbed uncomfortably. "But they should be back in a day or two. Why?" It was her time to stare.

"Newton mentioned them and I wondered why it would make a difference if the Cullen's were here or not."

"Oh." They started walking to her car. "Well, that's who I normally hang out with... no one else... so I guess he could see that as a threat and when they are gone... not so threating." Bell realized her words didn't only apply to Micheal and gave Vincent the old shifty eyes.

"Maybe I could meet them sometime." He mused for a while then smiled warmly at Bell. "Well, I probably should let you go home... unless you want to make what I said to Newton a reality." His blue eyes were hopeful.

For four whole seconds, Bell actually had to think about it. Did she want to go with Vincent tonight? It would give her something to do. For two of those seconds she had the burning desire to. She wanted to go with him. But her paranoia and rationale sense told her no.

"Maybe some other time. I have a lot of homework to catch up on."

"S'okay. So you'll be home?" Bell stopped at her car.

"Um... yup."

Sensing her discomfort Vincent left.

XoXoXoXoXtime-travelXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Bell had another dreamless sleep for the second time in a row. Just peaceful, eerie blackness. She was beginning to be suspicious of even her sleep now. She normally dreams and in the last two weeks they've been very vibrant. In all honesty, she didn't think she could even go to sleep last night. But it came easily. Like a fog swept over her and shut off her over-active mind.

School went on normally. She talked to Vincent some more. Each second that past she knew something was off with him. The way the shadows seemed to be attracted to him, the way he smiled, even the way he smelled. It was all too familiar. Vampire. Vampire was pressed all over him. And she finally took off her scary-glasses and looked at him for what he really was.

"So, what shall we do this hour?" He smiled his long-canine smile.

"I kind of just want to walk around the parking-lot. I have a lot to think about."

At that Vincent scrunched up his face and nodded.

"What is it you have to think about?" He really wanted to know, almost angry that he didn't.

"Just... parent stuff." Bell lied almost easily. "Phil is kind of ignoring me. He likes those kids he coaches more than me." She sighed. And they headed out the building.

No matter what. She couldn't make her self so terrified of Vincent that she would stay away. She couldn't. And not like with Edward. She wasn't afraidof Edward, because she ... loved him and his family and they would never harm her. She wasn't terrified of Vincent because he was controlling almost every part of her except her mind. She was untouchable there.

"Do you mind if I call someone?" Bell pulled out her phone. "I want to know if my mom's okay."

Vincent eyed Bell for a second then smiled. "It's your mom, your phone. You don't need my permission." Bell sighed. "Oh. Okay." He waved his hand. Something shined in the sunlight. "I'll just... leave you alone then." He ducked around a 2008 ford focus.

"Hey Alice?" Bell whispered into the receiver.

"Is everything okay?" Alice was immediately alert to Bell's tone.

"No. I... I think I know why you guys haven't been able to find the vampire." Bell paused.

"Why?"

"He's here. At the school. I think he might have your ring... I" She was talking fast now. "And it's just so strange the way he moves, like shadows want him and his smile and the way he looks at me... and just... I don't know. Alice I'm scared." Her voice quivered.

Her phone flew to the ground, breaking instantly. She stared at the broken pieces, wondering how on earth that could have happened. The wind wasn't even blowing now. Everything was calm. Like just before the storm.

"Vincent." She quivered.

"I'm sorry Bell.." Vincent smiled. "Did I do that?" He stepped closer. His gait was that of a predator.

With only a seconds thought, Bell rushed towards her car but Vincent was fast and was in front of her when she got there. "My, my. In a hurry? I'm dearly sorry Bell, but I have other plans for you."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie and Esme, all trudged into their house, completely exhausted but more tense then ever. The sun was going down and they each felt a little better. Edward, with his head hung low, opened the door.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would all get back." A man with pitch black hair and electric blue eyes said casually from the banister. He was sitting on the old dark wood, a leg crossed over, swinging, perfectly at ease. Alice's ring shone bright on his right hand.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper growled.

"Hmm? Oh don't worry about her. I don't have any trouble with her. Indeed no. Your asking about the wrong girl." Vincent smiled friendly.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" Emmett boomed.

"Oh I'm just a friend you might say." He hopped off the banister.

"Anyone that's done anything to my Bell is not a friend." Edward growled.

"Fair enough. But I must remind you that she isn't... yours. She's fair game dear Edward. You left the contract wide open." He turned around to look at the stairs and slyly looked back at the mob behind him. "She's mine now."

Before Emmett and Edward could attack him he disappeared into a snake.

_Thank Alice for the ring, will you? She's still asleep. __Unfortunately__ Bell doesn't have that __leisure__._

* * *

I love where this is going. Don't you? please review. I love reveiw the make me happy and want to write more. THANKS! If you like this story please say so or something.

you have to admit that even though Vincent is kind of evil he has style.

- Rosalie


	21. author notes

I hope you can all understand that I won't be able to write anything twilight related for awhile. It feels insulting after reading the final book. I just need to cool off. I hope you can understand and sympathize with me when I say this story is being put on hold till I get over the Twilight Saga is over.

Thanks!- and I hope to be reading your reviews as soon as I can.

- Rosalie

p.s. I'm done with the book and I'm desperate to talk about it! I feel closed in at my house where I can't say anything without risking idiotic stares or threats to shut up and don't spoil it. So msg me if you don't mind my ramble on...(thinks better to spoil something) ahem, ahem... stuff.


	22. Train Ride and Confrontations

Okay I wrote this before I read BD and I just got it back. So... here it is. It's short. I know. But it'll suffice.

Read on my readers. Read on.

* * *

There was a struggling sound in the dark followed by a cry of helplessness. Vincent eyes shifted to the corner, a smirk growing on his face.

"It shouldn't be long now my dear." His voice was icy and mature. The cabin they were in was cloaked in darkness except for the shiny beady eyes of Vincent and the big-doe brown eyes, glaring at her bound hands.

"I don't even know what's going to be longer? What's going on? Where are you taking me? WHY?" The last word was a cry of agony. A tear spilled silently over the rim of her eyelid.

"Shut up and maybe I can explain some things." He said in his always calm voice, but a hint of eagerness betrayed him. Bell stayed quiet, hoping he would start monologuing, giving her time to find an escape.

"See it all started when you signed the blood-contract.-"

"I did no such thing!" Bell blurted.

Vincent snarled. "DO not interrupt." An invisible band wrapped around Bell's mouth. A couple of hours ago Bell figured out that Vincent had telekinesis. He could move things, or not move things with his mind. Because he drank human blood and was stronger also affected his powers.

"You did. I have records. See Bell, I work for the Volturi. DO you know who they are? In short they keep vampires in line, the law-keepers and rule-makers if you will." He lit a match making it possible to see the secretive smile on his face. "And you're dear Edward," He said his name chastising, "has broken one of them. And they sent me to investigate and repo. Yes, I'm something like a repo-man. In your world if you borrow something and don't pay for it, the repo-man takes it back. The same concept applies. Edward opened a deal-that you signed too- that you are his, and would have ten days to make it official." A slimy grin slithered to his cool dead lips. Bell shivered, not wanting to know what 'official' means. Unfortunately, Vincent explained. "He would have ten days to infect you and kill you..." He paused dramatically. "Okay well, maybe not kill you but make your destiny set in stone and unchangeable. But he didn't go through. He didn't finish what he started. So, it's my job to take what is mine. The Volturi really don't care what happens to the humans I collect as long as I don't let them go. Usually I just use them as a meal. But you intrigue me. I think I'll keep you for awhile." Just then brakes screamed somewhere in a distance and things got bumpy.

"I don't normally have to do this job very often. Your the only one this decade, but I've never seen one so attached and a clan that large! It's truly novel. I wonder if my employers know about them. Odd. Ah well. They are gone now." He smiled pleasantly at Bell, as if seeking agreement in the joy.

"Wh-what? What do you mean they are gone?" Bell whispered through the invisible bond.

"Well, you honestly don't believe that I could let them survive while I had you in my clutches. No! Too troublesome, always having to run and fight. Better to just finish them off while they sleep." He said quietly, almost musing.

She screamed bloody-murder.

_Dead? They can't be dead... or destroyed I mean. No I don't believe it. I would know wouldn't I?_

She clutched at her heart waiting for the piercing heart ache to overwhelm her to unconsciousness. But only the ache of missing them remained. A small satisfactory smile lit Bell's face for a moment then disappeared just as quick as it came. In her mind she rejoiced the fact that the Cullen's were still out there and knew deep down that they were looking for her.

Just then the room they were in halted to a stop, spilling boxes to the floor. The trains horn blew a few times.

Vincent opened a window to black midnight. "We're here."

--

Edward was in front of his family, his hands clenched, teeth bared and walk, the gait of a savage beast ready to strike. They passed through hallway after hallway, taking turns left and right and, Edward punching doors open on the way.

Alice was to his right with her new furnished ring. If asked were she got it, she would reply truthfully. "I got it on eBay."

They reached a desk made of concrete and stone.

"Were is she?" He growled to the human there.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand. If you have an appointment please sign in."

_She's brainless Edward. Just go straight through. We can find it by ourselves._

Edward nodded. His thought process was a little muddled by the rage and torment dominating.

They passed double oak doors through to another set of hallways. After they turned one more corner they were stopped by three men in black robes.

"Ah, Edward. We've been expecting you. And you've brought the whole clan. Well, that's nice but this is only your concern." A cheerful voice declared. "They can wait outside if you don't mind."

"I do." Edward hissed. "Now where is Bell?"


	23. Saying Goodbye

Okay, I'm over my Twilight-Saga-is-over-and-I'm-thoroughly-dissapointed mood. This chapter moves really fast. So keep up! lol. um...

Read on my readers. Read on.

* * *

_"Where is Bell?"_

* * *

Reluctantly the three ancient ones allowed the rest of the Cullens to sit in. Unfortunately, they were no help.

"Look, we only tell our collectors to take what is lawfully allowed were they were. What they do with the subjects afterwards is out of our hands." Aro said with a hand to his face.

Edward sighed. "Can you at least tell us where his permanent resting house is?" He held on to the last string of hope.

"No." Caius stated. "She still doesn't belong in your possession. You still broke the rules. So no." There was no emotion in his voice.

Edward's string was cut. His head hung low as he turned around and trudged past his family, tears filling his eyes.

"Wait." Emmett called to The Three and Edward. "If Edward signs off the contract. Can we get her back. If Edward promises to drink her life, will you tell us where she is?"

Edward didn't move forward, nor turn around. He stared at the floor beneath him awaiting an answer from them and even from himself. Would he do it? He had to.

"Well, yes, we'll tell you. But it probably won't help. Even if we gave you his location to his resting house, you'll probably be too late." Aro said with a sick smile on his face. "But if you're willing..."

All eyes stared at the back of Edward's hair. He turned around slowly, much slower than he thought possible, at least it felt that way. He looked glumly at the black figures in front of him and nodded ina slow motion saying nothing.

--

They brought him to a desk, alone. The original document was in front of him. The blood drop from Bell was there except it had morphed into letters that spelled extravagantly, Isabella Swan. Underneath it was a blank line were Edward's name was wanting. Beside the document was a feather pin for a writing utensil. No ink was there, instead there was a sharp instrument.

Edward breathed, saying over and over to himself that he had to do this. He had to condemn Bell, one way or another. Though his heart was screaming, no. Looking behind him he saw all but Marcus was left in the doorway. The others giving him privacy, apparently, Marcus didn't care. He didn't seem like he cared about anything at all.

Edward sighed again as he swiftly picked up the sharp instrument with one hand and with the other undid a couple of buttons on his shirt. He winced as the poker touched his skin, just above his heart. He could draw blood from anywhere, but he wanted it to hurt. To take away from the agony that was shuffling in his heart. He wanted to purge it.

He ran through his mind way his heart didn't want to do it this way. It was obvious now that he was going to have to bite her sooner or later. He figured that the reason he did should be because he wanted her to be with her and love her forever... not because the law required him to do so. He should doom her because he wanted to, not because someone was forcing him to. But he had no choice. If there was any hope of finding Bell, he had to listen to the Voultri and to do that he would have to agree to the rules.

The instrument was cold. Another deep breath and he started to apply pressure, but thoughts stopped him from going further.

Not his thoughts... Marcus'. _Fool. He doesn't have a chance. We might as well tell him that Vincent lives in Las Vegas for all the good it'll do. Even though he lives in Boston Ohio. It'll have the same result. He'll be too late._ Edward dropped the instrument. He wasn't upset that no one had faith. He actually had hope. Marcus' next thought affirmed his assumptions. _Poor kid. Wouldn't __it__ be a shame if the kid went through all of this for nothing. She's probably okay. Go get her..._

Edward buttoned his shirt again and ran to the door. He smiled gratefully to Marcus for half a second. "I've changed my mind." He then proceeded to run out of the room, run out of that hallway, run past his family, they'd catch up, and run out of there.

Edward was headed for Ohio.

--

"Stop!" Bell screamed.. "I'll kill you. I will! I will kill you!" Bell shouted as she kicked and flailed as much as she could.

Vincent snarled. "What are you going to do? Bleed on me?" He laughed.

Bell screamed out one more time. "Ugh! Stop quoting Monty Python and the Holy Grail!"

He stopped laughing. "Bell darling. This would be a lot more pleasant for you if you didn't fight back. You won't feel a thing... unless... you want to?" A wicked grin splashed upon his face.

Bell tried to growl as fiercely as she could then kicked Vincent in the face, knocking him back.

He growled much more convincingly. "I've had enough of this. I should kill you right now!"

"Do it!" Bell shouted. "Kill me. Do it now. Then at least I'll be safe from ever being undead because of you."

"Really? I thought you wanted to be one of us. At least that's what I've understood. Not being able to read your mind is rather tiring."

"I'd rather shove chutes up my fingernails then have your venom being the cause of my immortality." She spat at him.

Vincent growled back menacingly, the response she wanted. But the grim smile on her face alerted him and he backed off.

"Stay here." He said dryly.

"I don't have much of a choice." Bell stated, twisting in the bands that held her down.

Vincent stared at her with daggers. " I'll be back soon. Don't miss me." He said sarcastically as he exited the dark room.

Everything in Vincent's abode was dark. But every vampire's probably was. Bell shivered in the darkness wanting very much for someone to hold her, to comfort her.

Little did she know that Edward was on his way with the Cullen's tailing after him.

--

The door burst open loudly, shaking Bell up from her unpleasant sleep.

"You're right." Vincent blurted. "You're just a waste here. I don't know why I haven't gotten rid of you earlier." He glided to the head of the bed where Bell's hand was tied and unbound them quickly. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

It was a rhetorical question. Vincent dragged her by the arms down a flight of stairs and out into the twilight.

"Just get it over with." Bell whimpered, pleading. "Please."

"I've gotten no satisfaction out of keeping you alive... so I'm going to get it when you're dieing." He smiled and pushed her forward into the darkening nearby forest..

They had reached his destination. A small clearing, where the trees where more spaced out. Forcibly, Vincent swung Bell face first against a tree, quickly tying her hands around the trunk.

"I'll give you one last mercy. You won't have to watch." He whispered to the dizzy Bell. "But then again... you won't be able to tell when it's coming." He smirked as he tighten the bands on her wrists.

Bell blinked only to see bark in front of her. She coughed and closed her eyes. Whispering over and over. "I'm sorry mom. I should have left and gone to Forks. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Then she thought about what she would have missed. "Edward." She said breathlessly.

"Say good-bye, Bell." Vincent laughed somewhere behind her. It sounded like he was picking something up.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Alice," She was muttering now, not really careing what came out of her mouth. "I'm sorry Phil. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Edward. Edward." She took one last gulp of air feeling a rush of movement behind her, knowing that Vincent was coming for her now. "EDWARD!" She screeched into the unforgiving night.

* * *

Okay so? Review like the wind. I know. Evil cliffy. hehehe...

I saw this chapter going many different ways. But this one is the most simplest to write. The other ways would have much more severity in them in later chapters that I didn't want to deal with.

I'm going to souly focus on this story from now on until it's done. So you guys should be getting regurlar updates now. But I must warn you that I start school on monday, and this is going to be a very hectic year... :(

- Rosalie


	24. Healing

I don't have anything to say really... um... nope. OKay,

Read on my readers. Read on.

* * *

She took one last gulp of air feeling a rush of movement behind her, knowing that Vincent was coming for her now. "EDWARD!" She yelled into the night.

* * *

She could feel a projectile whiz through the air. She closed her eyes tight, bracing herself. But before it could make contact, someone thrashed her hands apart swung her around so quickly she couldn't even open her eyes fast enough. The dark figure pressed his lips against her neck. A small piercing pain sprung in her neck just before an incredible piercing went through her side, ten times more painful than the prick in her neck, where currently icy liquid was sliding down.

Bell held on to consciousness long enough to see someone holding her.

"Edward." She breathed, a small smile graced her face before she closed her eyes.

Edward stared at the girl in his arms for a second before putting her down. A spear was embedded in her side. Edward looked behind him to find the thrower of such a weapon on the floor, with Emmet and Jasper above him. Edward pulled out the offending object with care. He would have loved to be the one that killed the person responsible for wounding her to almost the point of death but couldn't risk it if she was to die before he could have gotten to her.

"Can she survive?" Edward muttered knowing Carlisle could hear. It was an odd question. She would always survive. But Carlisle knew what he meant.

Dr. Cullen leaned down by her side studying the gape in Bell's side.

"It barely missed a kidney and an artery. She's very lucky tonight. If we get her to a medical unit in fifteen minutes I'm sure she'll be up and about in two weeks. Your venom might even speed it along."

--time--travel--sort--of--

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Cwhoor... cwhoor... cwhoor...

Thud thud, thud thud, thud thud, thud thud, thud thud.

Bring... Bring... Bring... Bring...

Huah...fuuu... huahhh... fuu...

Bell listened to the strange orchestra with her eyes closed, unsure of their source and unsure of where she is.

A pain in her side awoke her senses. She opened her eyes and saw the source of the beeping noise. It was a machine hooked up to the wall and censors on her body. The Cwhooring was a breathing machine that attached a tube to her nose. The thudding noise was her own heart, thumping steadily. She could hear phones ringing in the distance, somewhere far away. But she couldn't understand the last one till she lifted her head.

"Edward." She smiled feebly, before resting her head back down on the pillow.

At this recognition Edward stepped forward and took one of her hands in both of his. "I'm here, Bell."

"Mm-Where am I?" She mumbled.

"You were sky-lifted to the nearest hospital. You've been unconscious for one day." Edward spoke softly.

"Wh-what happened." Bell tried to open her eyes again and sit up but Edward pressed her back down.

Edward hesitated and looked back to see if someone was there. "Well, that monster levitated a branch, when I got there he was about to project it, so I ran to you. I could have stopped it. But I wasn't thinking clearly. I could have easily swiped the stick away but I wanted to make sure you were foolproof." Edward said glumly, moving his hand to her throat.

"What do you mean?" Bell eyed Edward, waiting for his answer, but he never did, so she took her arm that wasn't poked with medical doo-dads and ran her hand down Edward's arm to the place where his hand laid. He moved it out of the way and Bell felt two little niches in her neck.

She gasped.

"I'm sorry." Edward stated. "If my head was on straight I could have... I'm sorry."

"Why?" Bell was a bit offended.

"Why?" Edward scoffed. "Because... no matter what happens now, you will be one of us." His eyes were filled with misery.

"So? Do... do you not want me... to be one of you... forever?"

"That's not it." Edward shook his head not expecting Bell to be so cool about this. "But you don't have a choice... whether you want it or not."

Bell sat up, ignoring the pain in her side and the gentle pushing of Edward. "But what if I do...?"

Edward and Bell stared at each other for an immeasurable moment. Seconds, heartbeats, and beeps passed by as they gazed into each other's eyes, trying to figure out what the other wanted most and come to terms with it.

"Bell!" The door swung open, and her mother appeared. Edward turned his head and acknowledged Mrs. Daughtry before turning back to Bell, kissed her hand delicately and gave Bell and her mom privacy.

Bell paled as Edward left. What was she supposed to say? What was the story? Though she was glad that her mom knew she was safe... for now anyway.

"Oh, Honey! Are you okay?" Renee kneeled by Bell's bed.

"I'm getting better. I just woke up a minute ago. How long have you been here?" Bell settled back into the pillow.

"Oh, just an hour. Carlisle told me what happened. I'm so sorry Bell."

Bell eyed her mom. "Oh... yeah, sure." She didn't want to say anything that would contradict what was told to her mom.

"I didn't know! Oh sweetie, you should have told me, I could have helped you out." Renee commented.

Bell scrunched up her face trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh... um... I just, didn't feel comfortable?" She said it almost like a question. She shook her head in Edward's name. Why didn't he tell her something?

"I should have seen this coming. But you're okay right?"

She nodded. "Um... what exactly happened I can't really remember." She tried to sound totally pathetic, which wasn't a stretch at all.

"Of course honey. Well after you ran away," _So I ran away? Okay..._ "I should have been more observant but you seemed to like our new home so I didn't suspect your discomfort. Anyway, so you ran away with one of the Cullens car and when they came home they figured it was you who stole their car and called On-Star to see where it was and they chased you. By the time they got there they found you after a car ran into you. Oh honey. They said that the car pierced your side."

Bell nodded.

"Does it hurt?"

Bell nodded again. It wasn't so bad anymore. Probably due to the amount of morphine pumped into her body. Either way she was uncomfortable with her mother there. She might be able to see through her pretenses. Renee had the unfortunate skill of observing. "I'm tired. I'm gonna try to go to sleep."

She closed her eyes**,** waiting for her mom to go away. When she did after twenty-minutes Alice came in.

"Hey girly! Doing better?" Alice. Always bubbly.

"Yeah." Bell said groggily, wiping her eyes while sitting up.

"You weren't really sleeping were you?" She raised and eye-brow and Bell laughed quietly but stopped as it sparked pain.

"No. Is my mom gone?"

"Well she's out of the building but she'll stay as long as you need her to."

Bell grimaced. "Okay. Hey, you got your ring back." She tried to be enthusiastic but failed.

"Nah, I got this one off of e-Bay. I could have gotten my old one back after two nights ago," Bell shivered. "But I didn't want it after it was on his finger." After a pause she started again, but changed the subject. "So, let me see it!" She said excitedly.

"See what?"

"Your love bite!" Alice giggled.

"Oh." Bell blushed. Love bite - who know something like that could be so literal- seemed very appropriate but according to Edward's reaction it didn't seem like such a great thing anymore. Bell tilted her head to the side so Alice could get a good look at Edward's bite.

"Hmm... it could have been aimed better, but I suppose since he only had less than a second he did very well, especially since he hasn't used venom since... well ever." Alice pressed her hand to the two pin prick marks on her neck. They were so small it was barely noticeable. It could have been an accident with a pendant, except that around the edge of the wound, instead of it being healed over as it should have been by now, it was gray and frayed. The skin almost peeling back as if it were dead and the skin underneath wouldn't replace it.

"Edward is really depressed. I think he regrets it." Bell mumbled, moving her head back into place.

Alice looked at her thoughtfully. "That's just Edward. He's too protective. But I've been reading his thoughts. Yes, he is sorry he never really gave you a chance but he is secretly pleased."

"Really? Are you sure? Why?" Maybe it was the the drugs but Bell couldn't really comprehend things that well.

"Because, you're his." Alice smiled. "Well not technically or even officially but it's defenently implied."

"Wh-what?"

A knock came from the door. "I better go." Alice mumbled.

"Wait!" Bell called. "Do you know how long I'll be here?" Bell didn't relish the idea of being in a hospital, hooked up to strange instruments for very long.

"You should be able to go home tomorrow." Alice's unrelient clairvoyance striking up again.

She left and the hospital doctor came in.

As he worked she tried to be helpful, but was more of a burden, and when he noticed her neck she mumbled something about her cat.

When he left she was alone. And with her remaining time she thought through the ups and downs. No matter what. She was going to be a vampire. Whether the Cullen's left her and she died of old age... she would change into a vampire, or whether she really did get into a car accident on her way home and died because of lumber in lodged in her brain, she would be a vampire. She couldn't wrap her mind around it.

She smiled and tried to figure out what it really meant that she was Edward's. The smile stayed with her as she feel asleep.

As she slept the doctor came in again on his regular rounds. He checked the machines and everything they recorded, checked Bell's temperature, put more pain medicine in her IV, then lifted up the sheets to check the opposing wound. His brow furrowed and he pulled out a flashlight, not wanting to wake Bell with the overhead lights. He spotted an infection starting up in her wound. He cursed and ran into the nurses station to get some antibiotics. It was nothing more than an irritating red rim around the healing edges, but Dr. Smoll had seen enough of these marks to know that it wouldn't always remain so trivial.

Edward sat in the corner, nearly invisible running through his head how this would end. "This" was a noun even he didn't know. It could be the bite, the wound, their relationship. Whichever way, he thought through all the motions and pathways they would lead.

The doctor came back in and injected the IV bag with the medicine. Edward revealed himself, sliding out from the shadows. The doctor jumped back, startled.

"Ah, you must be Dr. Cullen." the Doctor stammered. Edward had the appearance like he was in his forties.

"No. I'm her father. Charlie. Can you do something for me? Don't tell her about the infection. It would be better if she didn't know, more proactive. She would only start to worry about it and her fight would give out."

Dr. Smoll nodded. "If you wish. But you'll have to sign some papers."

Edward nodded, knowing the ins-and-outs of doctor land, and signed whatever was handed to him in the script that Charlie Swan would have used, even though he never meet Bell's father.

He watched Bell sleep in peace when the doctor had left. "Don't worry Bell's, I'll take care of you."

* * *

Um... please review! If you've been reading this story and you haven't reviewed do so now! Thanks!

- Rosalie


	25. Sleepover

Okay, I'm going to warn you that this chapter gets supernatural, sci-fi vampire freaky. I've had the last scene in my mind from the beginning of writing this story and I'm very happy that I actually got to write it. So yea. Just warning you.

Read on my readers. Read on.

* * *

The wind blew peacefully, as if the sun and the clouds were happy and a satisfying breeze was their way to show their pleasure, but Bell knew it was the Cullen's.

It's been two weeks since she's been back and has learned more about vampirism than she thought she could know. Like how the more a vampire feeds on humans the more powerful they become. Like how Vincent could lift things with his minds, change the feelings in people, and more that she didn't even know, but that didn't help him in the end.

The Cullen's didn't destroy him even though every pulse of their faint heart led them to do it, they couldn't risk the wrath of the Volturi. The Cullens knew that they were very fond of Vincent. He's very good at his job.

So instead they dumped him in Ireland with nothing except the clothes on his back.

It wouldn't stop him for long but, he wouldn't come near the Cullen's anytime soon.

The wind blew in Bell's face, winding her hair back behind her as she and Edward walked back to her house. They walked slowly, Edward's arm close to Bell's waist if she needed assistance. He smiled wryly as he pulled a strand of her wind-blown hair behind her ear then slipped his hand down to her throat touching the mark... his mark.

Edward's gaze reminded her of a conversation. His touch made her curiosity bubble.

"Alice... she said something in the hospital." Bell started. Edward looked at her waiting for her to continue. When she didn't Edward huffed.

"As much as I wish I could Bell, I can't read your mind." He smirked and pulled back his hand.

"Well, I don't know how ... okay, so, Alice said that you were unhappy about... this," She made her object know by pressing his mark. "because you wanted to give me a choice, you wanted it to go differently in a different setting and not because my life might have depended on it, but she also said you were secretly pleased... because... it was implied that... I..." She swallowed her words, not able to continue, fortunately she didn't have to.

"Ah..." Edward shuffled his feet. "Well, it's implied but it's all about the situation. If Carlisle or Emmett infected you then things would be read differently."

Then why is it implied with you?" Bell stopped walking and leaned on a nerby tree that was on the path. Edward offered help but she signaled him off.

He sighed. "Because I don't have a mate." Edward said bluntly with a slight scowl.

Bell waited for him to expand on that but he didn't. There was nothing else to add to that statement. He wanted to say more but it might have been awkward.

Bell nodded, understanding that this was not going to go anywhere, boosted off the tree and they started walking again in silence. Each wondering what the other would have said to expand on that last sentence. _You're the closest one I've got. _Or. _I'll be... if you want me._

Edward groaned quietly as their walk came near the end.

"Is something wrong?" Bell asked, taking his arm.

"What? No... just... thinking." They were quiet again.

They loved each other and they each knew it. But neither of them knew how to approach the subject. It was quiet silly, really.

Bell sighed as she reached the porch. "Alice said something about being official. I wondered. How would one make something like that... official." She tried to say in a very off-hand tone.

"Well, there are many ways." Edward spoke in the same voice. "The most common and accepted one is the exchange of blood. Or blood-letting. Where one would drink the other's blood and vice-versa." He sounded like he was explaining how to fix a kitchen sink. "That's more ussual, then there is a baptism of blood which has more consequences. If that is done, the recipient of the baptism of blood, when reaching immortality, is physically bound to the giver. Whenever that person is called they must drop everything and come to that person immediately. It's entirely misused most of the time and is a sick practice. So blood-letting is more appropriate. There are other foreign ways to make it 'official' but I don't know the details." He opened the door. "Is that all?" He stared at the door with gaurded eyes, but she looked at him completley vulnerable.

"What does it feel like?" She whispered.

Edward turned to her and stared at her face for a moment. "I wouldn't know." He replied in the same whispering voice. Then he left, unable to talk of such things any longer without making it more than conversation.

--

Bell pulled the covers off of her, and swung her legs out. Her sneakers and jeans were already on. It wasn't even midnight but she was sure that her parents were asleep. Since she's been back they've taken extra precautions to keep an eye out on their supposedly depressed daughter. Which made sneaking out a little more difficult but not impossible.

Ignoring the minuscule of pain in her side she opened the window tactfully and maneuvered to get on the roof. With her foot she closed the window again and spider-crawled to the other side of the roof where her neighbors trampoline crossed the property line. With a couple of breaths to calm her down she started running and landing with a bong! on the trampoline, then slipped into the night towards the Cullens'.

--

Bell smoothly grabbed the key under one of the floor-boards and opened the locked door. Usually the Cullen's don't resort to such precautions but after the Vincent incident they didn't want to risk it.

Bell's eyes were already adjusted to the darkness so finding her bearing in the nearly pitch blackness wasn't too hard. She found the stair-well and crept almost silently up to the second level. She didn't hear any other noise except for the scratching trees and a few mice, so the Cullens all must be asleep.

The idea, although repulsive to most people, excited Bell. She's never seen any of the Cullen's sleep. Her heart thudded wildly as her fingers found the start of the concrete twirling stair-case that led to Edward's room.

She slid into his room, fumbling in the darkness. The furniture was not were it used to be. Bell found the window and opened it to let the moonlight flood the room. Edward's casket was right were it used to be. Under the window. Bell almost jumped two feet but caught herself. Even though she has seen in many times in the past few weeks in never failed to make her quesy.

She walked around to the front of the casket. It was closed shut. Bell steaded her breathing as her hands fumbled on the edge. She slipped her fingers in and gasped as she felt the familiar texture of Edward's hair. She hesitated for a second. Would he wake? Then with one huge gulp of air Bell lifted the hatch open.

Bell sucked in a deep breath. Edward.

If someone saw him at a glance in other settings they would believe he really was sleeping. But there were hints. If he were just sleeping, his chest would rise and fall with the coming and going of air. His eye-lids would move as he dreamed, and his features would change every now and then. But he didn't breath, his eyes stayed closed, and his expression stayed the same. He was completely still. Not like a statue exactly... more like a limp doll. His hands crossed over his heart like how the old Catholics put their dead.

"Edward..." Bell whimpered. At first the sight of him terrified her and made her shudder. But it was only Edward. The experince of seeing someone you love completly frozen in a casket is startling, even more so if you know he'll be fine in just a few hours. Bell relaxed, looking at Edward's face. So peacefull so calm...

She reached out a hand and twirled a bronze piece of hair in her fingers possessively. "Edward..." She purred and caressed his pale face. Feelings so strong overwhelmed her and nearly knocked her off her feet. This is where she belonged. This was her home.

Bell kept her palm on Edward's check as she looked around her out of habit. She slipped off her right shoe and then her left.Then slipped her other hand in the casket, followed by her right foot then her left until her entire body laid perfectly against Edward's sleeping one. She nuzzled into Edward's chest, wondering how he could still be asleep. Just as she thought this, his arms started to move from there death position and seemed to unthinkingly encompass Bell closer to him. He was still 'asleep' but his movement seemed so final that Bell thought if Edward never woke, she'd never be able to move.

Bell didn't want to.

After awhile, Bell's eyes slowly started to droop and she feel asleep in Edward's arms, perfectly at home.

The night outside was silent and calm, at peace from all the human activity. It reflected the mood shared by Bell and Edward.

--

"Edward!" Alice called from downstairs. "Get your butt down here!" Then in a quieter voice. "I'll see if Edward knows where she is. He's usually up by now." On the other end of the receiver Renee's voice said. "He's usually up at two o'clock in the morning?"

"Uh... sometimes... he uh interns at the hospital before school." Alice ad-libbed.

"Oh."

"Yeah.. please hold. I'll go get Edward." Alice put the phone down and ran up the stairs. "Edward! Get up! Bell's mom checked on her and she's missing!" Alice still didn't hear him moving. "Huh, that usually works."

"Edward?" She said in a higher softer voice as she glided into his room. She waltz slowly to the half opened casket and called his name again. "Oh!" She gasped at the sight of Bell stretched out on her brother. A smile spread on her lips. She turned her head towards the door. "Emmett! Jasper!" She called in a whisper. "You've got to see this."

They rushed into Edward's room still a little stiff from their 'sleep'. "What is it...? Well, what do we got here?" Emmett beamed.

Jasper scrunched up his nose. "That's kind of creepy." He shook his head. "That can't be at all comfortable." They inched closer for a better look at the sleeping soul mates.

"What's all the fuss abou-... is that Bell?!" Rosalie accused. The siblings nodded there head.

"That's kind of creepy.." Rosalie shook her head. "But kind of sweet... in a really creepy way.." Rosalie and Alice giggled.

Alice ran back down stairs. "Ah, Edward doesn't know where she is either." It wasn't entirely a lie. "But I'm sure he'll figure it out." Then she rushed back upstairs where the others were ridiculing there brother and friend.

Edward blinked suddenly.

"Ah, sleeping beauty wakes!" Emmett hollered.

"What's going on." Edward said stiffly, looking around at his siblings who were staring back at him. He started to get up on his elbows but noticed a weight that's not usually there. "Oh." He stared at Bell, expressionless for a second then a smile lighted his face. "I thought that was a dream..."

"Mmmh?" Bell mumbled, she stirred at Edward's movement. Edward's arms wrapped around her tighter, enfolding her in his slightly warm arms. "Waz going on?" Bell muttered.

"Shhh." Edward stroked her hair possessively, completely oblivious to the other people in the room now. "Shhh."

Bell maneuvered herself so she could look at him. "Well hi." She smiled at him and Edward returned it.

"This is a lovely surprise." He murmured to her making her blush.

Bell pushed herself further up till her face was only inches from Edward's. He leaned forward, their lips almost touching when a bout of giggles erupted.

"Awww... that's so cute... and really creepy. Do you guys realize you are in a coffin." Rosalie commented, which was followed by some vulgar remarks by Emmett as Alice kept giggling.

Edward took his hand off Bell and reached the top of the coffin lid. "How about a little privacy?" It was a rhetorical question. Edward slid the coffin shut so they could finally be alone.

"Good morning Bell." Edward murmured lowly, caressing her check.

"Hi." She stuttered.

"That's really creepy." They could hear Rosalie mutter as she walked out of the room.

Edward smiled down at Bell. They didn't talk. They each knew what the other would say. Even though hearing those three powerful words would be nice it was unnecessary. Edward shifted so that Bell was underneath him and his hands were on either side of her head. He bent down till their faces were so close Bell could almost taste Edward. She reached up to make that 'almost' a thing of the past.

His lips were surprisingly soft as they danced with her equally luscious lips. A shock of electricity passed through both of them. Instead of pulling them apart it ignited their passion further. He pulled away too soon to be legal. A wicked smile danced across his face.

Before he could say anything Bell blurted. "I love you."

The smile stayed but changed into a more softer one. He nodded his head and moved his lips to Bell's ear. "I love you more." He whispered.

He touched his lips to her skin and moved down to her chin, slowly, seductively.

Suddenly he stopped and pulled away, his head nearly banging on the lid. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"For what?" She asked breathless.

He moved his lips back a little to revel his long canines come down further than she has ever seen them.

Edward was obviously ashamed and didn't understand the look in Bell's eyes.

"Don't take this wrong," Bell positioned herself closer to Edward. "But I think that's kind of hot." And she gently pressed her lips to his, and with her tongue, stroked his fangs. Edward groaned in response.

Bell smiled and pulled away, slightly breathless, as did Edward. Then at the same time, both said in heavy voices, "Let's make it official."

* * *

So, Don't ask me how that's possible, to maneurver like that in a coffin. Don't bust my bubble by asking such folly questions. (Or how they could breath or see.) Those are all stupid questions.P

(I don't have a reasonable answer except that it's a really big coffin with a vent... )

Whadya think?

Review like the wind!

- Rosalie

p.s Check out my one-shot story "Killing Royce King." Rosalie's in-depth story of her journey for revenge.


	26. Love Bites

Uhh... next chapter.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Edward murmured to Bell, who's eyes have been closed for awhile and her breathing deep and heavy.

"Better than okay." Was her reply. "I feel like I'm floating on clouds." She smiled and stroked Edward's nose which was inches from her chin. Edward's head was laying on her chest, listening to her heart beat. "I don't even feel the pain of... well, all I feel is complete and utter happiness. What about you?" Bell lifted her face to stare into the emerald green eyes.

Edward had the most devious yet brilliant smile Bell had ever seen. He lifted his face to find the crook on Bell's neck and gently pressed his lips to her skin carefully kissing her. But as time went on he got more... involved and passionate.

Bell moaned, "Okay, enough of that. I can't stand it anymore. I need to get out of here." She sat up quickly hitting her head on the top of the lid. Edward chuckled darkly, lifting the inside door that let stale air circulate in. Very gentle-man like Edward lifted himself on his knees, held out his hand for Bell to take and carefully transported her out into his room. Edward followed out nimly.

Bell stretched her fingers and arms out, yawning appropriately, while Edward buttoned his shirt up. He smiled ruefully at Bell as he closed the curtains behind him just as the sun rose over the tree tops.

"Well, now, that was interesting." Bell commented, pulling her shirt up higher on her neck, covering the many bite marks.

"Interesting in what way?" Edward asked, wrapping his arms around Bell's torso from behind.

"The way that makes me want to do it again and again, as many times as possible, if only I could make sure it wasn't all just a dream." Bell said thoughtfully. She pressed her arm, almost positive that that's where Edward's blood ran now, then checked herself by remembering that the esophagus isn't exactly connected to the blood-stream.

"You weren't dreaming." Came a voice from the door-way. Jasper stood there, leaning casually.

Bell blushed profusely, not liking the idea of everyone knowing, while Edward eyed Jasper nonchalantly, not loosening his grip on Bell.

"Is there something you want?" Edward asked in a very off-hand tone.

_Well, not personally but Bell's mom is very upset. She thinks Bell has run away again. I hope you don't mind that we told her that she's safe and sound, sleeping in our living room._

_Nope, not at all. When will Renee be here?_

_Oh, in about... forty-nine seconds._

_Thanks for warning me. _Edward thought tersely.

_You're very welcome._

Edward griped on to Bell's wrist. "Hang on." He whispered and ran her all the way downstairs to the living room. "Now pretend like you just got up. Oh wait... uh you might want to brush your teeth... unless your confident that your mom will believe you just had a drink of red kool-aid."

"Ah," Bell stared. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth." She got up... "Wait a second, do you guys have a bathroom?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Under the stairs to the left."

As Bell stumbled towards the stairs Alice handed her a new-still-in-the-box toothbrush.

While she was in the surprisingly well equipped bathroom, Bell heard her mom open the door.

"Where is she?" Renee spat. Bell was expecting her to be more grateful or worried, but utter hatred filled her voice. "Where is my daughter?"

"She's in the bathroom." Esme tried to sooth her.

Bell heard her mom's heavy foot-steps - heavy compared to the Cullens - storming around the floor. "What bathroom?"

"Mom." Bell opened the door, toothbrush in mouth, but still conveyed her message to chill out. "I'm fine. I just woke up. What's going on?"

"What's going on?" Renee cried. "What's going on? I'll tell you what's going on -"

Jasper came up behind Renee then and asked politely. "Would you like some coffee?"

This stopped her. She stared in to the chocolate brown eyes of Jasper and her breathing began to become more reasonable. "Okay." She breathed.

"Good, we'll explain everything to you then. Bell, why don't you take a shower." Jasper nodded to Bell. She got the message. Don't talk to your mother right now. It doesn't matter what you do, just don't go into the kitchen.

Bell decided that taking a shower anyway was a good idea, if only she could get Edward to take one too, but he had to be with her mom, spinning tales.

The hot water woke her up completely and made her head stay put and not spin. Though she still felt like she was flying, like the ground had disappeared and she was tumbling after it. It wasn't at all a frightening sensation like it might sound. It was exhilarating and utterly pleasurable. She couldn't help the smile that stayed plastered on her face even though she knew her mom was in the other room.

Bell wiped off the steam from the mirror. She saw a girl in the mirror that looked faintly familiar. Her eyes were big and bright, her face was glowing and had what seemed to be a permanent blush on her checks. The girl in the mirror's hair, though wet was starting to wave. Her forehead was clear and her eyebrows were naturally defined. Her teeth were white and straight, a remarkable smile framed by light pink lips.

Bell wiped off more of the mirror to inspect the rest of this beautiful girl.

Her neck was petite and carefully sculpted, perfectly connecting to the nice rounded shoulders. There were flaws though, four white dots on the reflection's neck were surrounded by a flush of red, like a hickey.

Bell put her own hand to her neck and the reflection did the same. She touched the first set of white dots and a feeling so strange washed over her like a random head rush or an apple falling out of the sky, it's sole purpose to make Bell see sense.

The girl in the mirror was her. The strangely beautiful, almost alien like features in the mirror belonged to Bell.

"Oh." Bell gasped.

Did Edward's venom do this, or did this early mornings events make this change?

Bell didn't try to care too much about it, she only worried that Renee would notice.

The thought of Renee brought her back to the real world. Renee was in this house talking to her Edward. Bell hastily towel dried herself, and reached for the clothes she wore yesterday but they were replaced with fresh ones. Probably from Alice or Rosalie.

She slipped the brown casual skirt on and pulled down the teal turtle-neck over her head hurriedly, making sure the high neck of the shirt covered her entire throat. She didn't notice the tinge of sensitivity on her left side as she put on the clothes, nor did she notice the stretching red marks on that left side that had reached her knee and was making it's way up to her heart.

She opened the door and nearly fainted at the sight of Edward so close behind the door.

"Geez." Bell breathed.

Edward chuckled. "Sorry." His hand brushed her check as it made it's way down to her hand.

"You're mom scares me." He stated.

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

They started walking through the living room around to the kitchen.

"I lied." Edward laughed and squeezed her hand as they turned the corner.

"What I want to know is why she even came over here!" Renee screeched. She heard two sets of footfall behind her and snapped her head around.

Renee looked over Bell then she slid her eyes over to Edward, and then very pointedly stared at their entwined hands.

"Oh. Now I see." She huffed and crossed her arms. She was quiet for a moment, in which Edward moved over to Jasper, Emmett and Esme, while Bell backed up into the corner, knowing her mother's mind all to well.

"How on earth could you let this happen!" Renee jumped up, turning to the Cullens. "You have more morals than this. Do you just allow teenagers to come in and out as they please. Esme?! You must have known that Bell and Edward had a thing, you should have told her to go home." She yelled.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Daughtry, we were all asleep when she came over and if we've had any idea, I would have put a stop to it. Count my word." Esme lied smoothly.

Renee huffed. Thinking that it it was too late though. It already happened.

"Whatever you think happened, Mrs. Daughtry," Edward raised his hands to show that he was making himself vulnerable. "is not what happened. Whatever you are accusing us of doing last night isn't true. She merely came over to think to herself. It's quiet here. In fact I didn't know she was here until you called, hours after she arrived." Edward conducted his half-truths easily, winding in as much emotion to make it impossible to doubt his convictions.

Renee's wrinkled forehead straighted a bit.

"It true mom." Bell supported. "I don't like the feeling of being kept in, caged in. I had to get out of that house. I guess, it's just a teenager thing. I'm sorry. What Edward said is true." Bell stepped toward her mom, slowly. "This house is so quiet that it has the odd effect of enabling a person to think in peace. I was asleep in the guest bedroom (she didn't even know if they had a guest bedroom) when you called." Her arms were out-stretched to Renee, wanting acceptance.

"Are you and Edward together?" Bell's mom asked with her head raised high.

More than you know. Bell wanted to say. "Yes."

"How long has that been going on? I remember you said that you didn't feel for Edward that way."

Bell blushed, completely horrified that they would have this conversation in front of half the Cullens and Edward himself.

She didn't answer.

"How long?!" Renee pushed.

Bell sighed, looking at Edward for help. He mouthed. 'truth'

Bell sighed again. "I don't understand your question. How long has what been going on?" She wasn't playing stupid, she wanted to find out how much she would have to revel to get the truth out.

"How long have you been with Edward?" Renee was getting impatient, not liking Bell's stalling.

Bell thought about the wording. "How long have I been with Edward?" She confirmed the question. Her mom nodded. Bell smiled. "My first day at school."

Her mom digested that information with a blank face. She smiled and laughed unexpectedly until tears streamed down her face.

Then she sighed. The sound was one of that who is resigned against one's will. Bell's permanent smile twitched with relief.

"Oh give me a hug and don't ever run out like that again." Renee smiled.

Bell took two steps, happily towards her mom, but then crumpled over in pain. "OWHA!" She hit the floor, grabbing her leg.

Edward was at her side in less than a second, the only one knowing what was most likely happening.

Ignoring the cries of Renee and the annoying questions of his family, Edward moved Bell's hand that had a death grip on her leg and lifted her skirt up slightly until he reached the spot where her hand had been. Edward gasped, not expecting what he saw. A red line about an inch wide had crawled down to her legs. The infection had spreading down her leg. But that's not what started the outburst of pain. A sickening green color had sliced it's way into the infection streak. Edward didn't think it was possible but he could actually watch the green turn darker and darker until it was black, after that it started to spread until it had filled the red infection line. And when it had filled the red spot it started moving up the red streak, taking over. Edward swallowed hard, and smoothed out her skirt. Not wanted anyone even himself to watch the line of death move up towards her heart, following the infection streak.

A bead of sweat dripped off his forehead. "Take her... to the hospital." He said weezy as if he just ran a marathon and had a dry throat.

Renee went with her unconscious daughter as Emmett and Carlisle carried her into the latter's car and put emergency lights on.

Jasper stayed behind with the frozen Edward.

"How long does she have?" Jasper asked, knowing now that this was all part of the plan, but knew that the plan was still painful to watch play out.

The plan was for the infection to take over Bell's life, so that she could join the new life that awaited her, more quickly. Edward would have had Bell live out her life and die of old age, but he wasn't sure if he could wait that long not knowing if something else could happen to her that would harm her. The possibilities of another accident were stifiling. Then this oppritunity arose, and Edward took the chance to have Bell faster and in a more controlled setting.

Edward turned slowly to Jasper, misery and determination written all over his face.

_Eight hours_**_..._**_ Twelve at most._

* * *

dun dun dun DUNNNNnn...

Don't ask me what infection thingy Bell has. I made it up. Although, not the red streak, one time I got a cut (or maybe it was a spider-bite) on my arm, near my elbow and it got infected and started streaking up my arm towards my heart, by way of my arm pit. I felt very specail, like I got bit by a vampire and the venom would reach my heart then spread all over, which is what would have happened with my infection if it got that far. Okay, I know, too much information. A little Rosalie McCarty trivia there.

I'm sad and yet relieved because I just figured out yesterday while I was mowing, when all my greatest thoughts come together to form great things, that this story is almost over. Maybe a few more chapters, then it'll be done. Just wanted to warn you guys.

Review like the wind!

- Rosalie

p.s. If you like this story and are into the deep, intense stuff, I suggest you read my new one-shot "Killing Royce King" (a story I thought of while mowing) if you haven't already.


	27. Eight Hours

Hey guys! Okay, this chapter should hopefully answer a few of ya'lls questions. This chapter and the next one are kind of depressing and somber, but it has to be. Anyway, please review. If you're still confused ask me questions, I might be proactive enough to answer them.

Read on my readers. Read on.

* * *

Eight Hours-

**Hour One:**

"Clear the way!" Emmett shouted through the hospital walls, delighting in the frantic sequels that were inevitable as people scurried out of the hallway into random rooms.

Carlisle and some nurses wheeled the stretcher, that carried Bell, at a break neck pace. The nurses were having a hard time keeping up with him and eventually gave up and let Rosalie take their place.

Esme was busy in the chart room scouring for Isabella Swan's folder. But was having a hard time convincing the receptionist that she really was Dr. Cullen's wife. She had forgotten to change her age to forty, she looked like she was in her mid-twenties, which was her default age. After showing identification and telling them over and over again that she got a discount for the plastic surgeon, the nurses let her in as long as they told her what doctor she went to.

Edward and Jasper walked slowly through the halls. Time seemed so irrelevant to them. All around them was the havoc and chaos that follows an emergency in a hospital. Nurses and doctors running through the halls, charts in hands. Visitors roaming around with nothing to do were rushing back to their friends rooms. And yet Edward and Jasper seemed to seep through the havoc as if they were moving in slow motion and the world was running on hydraulics.

By the time the two got to Bell's room she was already hooked up to IV's and almost all the same equipment she was hooked up to two weeks prior except for the breathing machine, though she would probably need one soon, Bell had a horrible habit of forgetting to breathe.

Her hospital gown was donned on but opened up to her left side, still leaving her a little bit of modesty.

"What is it? Why is it doing this? I've never seen such a thing..." Carlisle pondered over the deadly infection marks on Bell's body.

The infection had started up from the wound that Vincent had embedded her with. Well it started as an abnormally large infection that spread down to her legs, leaving an enormous red trail that was perfectly normal for infections, then it slowly started reaching towards her heart which also is perfectly normal... for infections. But this new... black thing... was not perfectly normal.

**Hour Two:**

Carlisle was doing about everything possible to figure out how this black anomaly started. He scurried back and forth between his study, his house, his laboratory and Bell.. The black ink-thing was already swamping it's way passed Bell's upper thigh now.

Watching from his perch on the uncomfortable chair with a glaze on his face sat Edward. Again for the second time today, or maybe there wasn't a distinction between the two situations, Edward was in a state of limbo, oblivious to everything else. He sat there as still as a statue as people hustled in and out, ignoring him as thoroughly as he ignored them. His eyes were trained on Bell's paling face, but he didn't respond if she moved. He just stared at her, but concentrated on the debate going on in his mind.

Carlisle tried to read his thoughts but was strangely kicked out, or more acutely slammed into a wall of invisible power sources. Carlisle didn't try to get any information from Edward again, even though he was certain that Edward knew what was the ailment that was inflicted Bell, he was set for finding the answer himself now.

In truth, Edward knew exactly what was wrong with Bell. He skimmed through the thoughts of the doctor in Ohio, remembering exactly when this had happened before.

Apparently this isn't the first human to escape the grasp of Vincent with a wound. Actually it happened more often than not. Edward grimaced in his mind while his face stayed in a catatonic stare. Apparently leaving his victims to live awhile, thinking they had a chance to live a normal life was a torture that sourced joy and pleasure to that cursed abomination.

Edward found the doctor and figured out that this sort of infection has sprouted up in that area two times before in the last twenty years. The doctor had tried to find more about this illness, scoured the world but it had only come up in his area of Ohio. Edward knew what had happened.

Before every attack on his victims, Vincent would slather the weapon of choice with some kind of acid, probably from his own unique venom. It would take two weeks for it to show up at the bottom of the trail it would follow up again.

The black death was inching close to Bell's hip.

**Hour Four:**

By now Carlisle had moved his laboratory into Bell's room, not having the time to move back and forth.

He understood that the black slosh never strayed outside the lines of the old red infection streak. It followed obediently up Bell's body in the clear red trail. As if the black ink-thing didn't dare go out of uncharted areas and only stuck to the red streak that had made a clear path for the sole purpose of giving the black disease a safe passage way to the heart.

Renee has been in and out, sobbing and blubbering, realizing that she was most likely going to lose her daughter. She turned an evil eye to the motionless Edward and wanted to ring his neck. Somehow, someway, he was the reason that her Isabella was dying. But she still had enough sense to know that there would be no way to prove these accusations. So she sat miserably next to Bell holding her cold white hands.

When Renee had left for a little while, Esme came in the room for the first time with a startled look on her face.

"While we were in Ohio... did we miss Bell's father coming down?" She asked Alice and Carlisle who were the only ones mentally conscious in the room.

Alice shook her head. "No... he's still in Washington. I don't even know... nope. He has no idea what has happened here in the past three weeks. He's completely oblivious to the affairs of his daughter... why?" She jumped up from her seat on the floor and held out her hands for whatever Esme had in her's but Esme only clutched the file closer to herself.

"Then who issued the secrecy agreement?" She whispered, staring off into space. "Oh my." She shook her head, knowing who now.

"What?" Alice prompted.

"Someone, Mr. Swan, it says signed papers for the infection to be hushed up." Esme explained, her eyes slid over to Edward, who's eyes were closed and his hands were rested at his temples.

**Hour Five:**

Phil came once to visit his step-daughter in this hour, tagging along a couple of his little athletes who wanted to see her. Whether they really cared or had never seen a dying person, they would get their chance.

When they arrived they found the Cullen's all cramped into the room. No was moving except Carlisle and Esme who were still determined to help, to slow the black parasite that has wormed up to her abdomen.

Awkwardly, Phil patted Bell's shoulder and tried to keep the kids in-line. His eyes spotted Edward but withdrew finding nothing but misery and guilt on his features.

A few question to Carlisle on what was happening and a few vague answers later, Phil wrangled the boys up and towed them out of the hospital.

**Hour Six..**

Edward awoke long enough to have his family hear his thoughts.

_I'm sorry. I truly am. I would help you __Carlisle__ if there was any chance to stop the inevitable. But there isn't. _He quickly explained the toxic venom of Vincent and what he did with it.

_Yes, I signed the papers. I __pretend__ to be her father so that no one would know of this __until__ it was __too__ late. Yes, if we found out __earlier_we _might have had a chance to save her... but that's not what I wanted._

He internally groaned. _I can't believe I could be so... selfish. But even now I have to admit that this is still better than the alternatives, but still... selfish. If Bell lived out her life there would have been more attacks and plots against her.. Even then I could understand that there would be more and more advances and they would get worse and worse on Bell. And then if Bell lived through that, her death would be unpredictable. But this. This __I was__ able to control. And from Bell's point of view she has __no__ idea what is happening. She's in a black void where nothing, even pain can enter. She doesn't feel any discomfort at all. I knew that this __opportunity__ would never arise again. _

_It's sick. I know. But I didn't want her in pain, or in the unknown. I see know how wrong I was to even consider ending her human life so early. I'm sorry. I know that doesn't help but that's all I have to offer. I hate myself, you can't imagine the sickness filling my stomach._

_But Bell will die now.._

_There's no stopping it._

He closed his eyes again and leaned back in the chair, going back down into his motionless trance, blocking the others out of his mind yet again.

**Hour Seven:**

The black stain was under her breast now, barely moving now except downwards in her body.

The Cullen's were moving less than the black killer. They were all huddled on the couch completely motionless, even Carlisle now. He had finally admitted defeat. Even if he could cure her, Edward was right. He didn't want to put his family under more risk.

The seconds ticked by.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Each movement of the wall clock brought Bell closer and closer to death.

Renee came in a few more times but at the end couldn't stand sitting around waiting for her daughter to die. As she left Renee looked over her shoulder, "I'll be back to say good-bye."

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Rosalie got up and stretched. "This moping is pointless. We know that everything is going according to Edward's plan and that Bell will be back in three days. So I'm going to go for a run. Anyone with me?"

"You just don't understand do you?" Edward scoffed softly, his eyes never leaving Bell's draining face.

Rosalie waited for an explanation but none came. She shook her head and left, Emmett following her.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick..

Tock.

A nurse came in randomly with a food tray.

"You must be new." Carlisle's mouth twitched despite himself.

The girl didn't understand the situation and pulled a frown on her face, waiting for the doctor to continue.

"I really doubt that the patient can eat right now. And we don't have much of an appetite." He tried to pull on a gentle face for the nurse, who smiled shyly and backed out of the room embarrassed.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

**Hour Eight.**

Bell's breathing slurred. And her heart stuttered erratically. Then it started beating maddeningly, as if she had been out running a marathon. It stuttered once more and then quit completely.

* * *

Review like the wind! And I'll update (with the last chapter of this story) tomorrow.

You guys are awesome!

- Rosalie


	28. Three Days LaterThe End

Three Days Later:

This would be cutting it pretty close, the funeral was to be held three days after Bell's life was taken. But at least the beloved wouldn't be under ground too long.

A sea of black and gray ambled across the green lawn. A short and sweet ceremony preceded, except the tiny fact that anything that had to do with a funeral could not be sweet. Only family and selected friends were allowed in the building for the closing of the casket, because about every kid and all their family from school had showed up, even a few news crews. Every parent, a little smug even on this occasion because they knew or thought they knew how the new kid died. Car crash with fatal side-effects. A warning to their kids to not run-away and drive safely. The news-crews were present for the same reason mostly, even though they would never say that out-loud their meaning could be viewed between the lines.

The black mob made it's way down the lawn. "Only sixteen!" A few hushed whispers could be heard. "My gosh, she was only sixteen."

The Cullen's showed up only so that no one would be suspicious of their role in Bell's death.

If it wasn't for that, they would rather suck a kitten's blood than go to a funeral. Not because they detested funerals or feared them exactly. They were jealous. To die and leave this cruel world without much harm was an impossibility to the Cullen's and they envied that human power with such emotion that Jasper could barely detect sorrowfulness in the mob because the Cullen's emotions were much stronger. Though they knew this funeral was wasted and they shouldn't feel jealous of Bell, she would join them soon enough. But as they walked, they tread over peaceful still bodies that would never have to endor another day on this earth. Each tomb-stone brought more envy to their hold and more dread of what they were, and even sorrow for the life they brought onto Bell, even though in the long run she would make their lives better.

The clouds were gray and puffy, accommodating the mood of the day perfectly. A low rumble could be heard to the Cullen's ear in the distance. A thunderous storm was off in the distance.

A few chairs were on carpeting for the family and selected friends on the lawn before the resting place where Bell was supposedly placed. Begrudgingly, Renee and Phil let Edward, and the rest of them sit in the second row. They didn't have much family, Charlie was told of the news and he tried to come but he couldn't afford the trip there and back, which made his heart sick. Charlie felt like he really was losing a daughter, not only because she had died, but because he couldn't even be there to see her go. He didn't lose a daughter, Bell lost her father.

Fortunately, he could see a bit of the service on channel eighty-four.

The Cullen's were normally able to control themselves but they kept fidgeting, itching places that weren't itchy, rubbing their noses that didn't bother them. Utterly uncomfortable. They were in a place that they were ultimately denied and they felt like they were trespassing.

Fortunately, they weren't the only ones uncomfortable. More than half of the mourning people here didn't even know Bell.

Edward watched intensely as the casket was lowered into the ground, memorizing where it was placed and the depth of the hole. The locks on the casket were of no concern to him. It would take more than that to stop her or him from getting her out.

The sea of black started to dispeirce as workers started shoveling dirt back on the casket after Renee had dropped a few roses on it.

Discreetly, Edward dropped a necklace on the top of the casket as they said their 'last good-bye'. Under his breath he whispered, "I'll see you tonight, my love."

And then the Cullen's gladly left only to come back later that night.

--xx--xxx--x--x--x--x--xxx-x--x--x--xxx--x--x--x--xxx--x--

He was alone.

Lighting struck in the nearby forests, blazing the scenery with light for a second then went back to darkness, but it didn't deter Edward walking closer and closer to the new upturned earth.

The sky lit up again. The wind picked up slowly until it reached a steady twirl of noise. Thunder rumbled two seconds after the lightning. Edward crouched in the grass not envious and jealous of the people beneath him as he was in the day. His main task, his main stream of thoughts was Bell and everything else disappeared. The wind whipping his hair and flowing his coat didn't even make him shiver. He sat, waiting.

The wind slowed down to a silent breeze, and the clouds parted to let the moon light the area with a soft blue/silver hue.

It was strangely quiet compared to a few minutes before when the thunder rumbled and cackled, and even the wind whistled. But now the only sound was crickets in the summer. Nothing more but eerie silence. Edward couldn't even hear his heart beat pitifully. Though the crickets chirped that only added to the empty sound in the vast lot of ground.

Losing complete track of time, Edward hung his head low, staring at his knuckles, wallowing in the complete stillness of the night.

And then a muffled heart-beat disrupted the silence from below.

The wind and storm started breathing again after holding it's breath.

A crooked smile grew on Edward's hanging face.

--

He didn't leave alone.

* * *

The End.

- Rosalie


End file.
